


A 80 METROS SOBRE EL SUELO

by MarionSLee



Series: Asesinos y Rangers [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jaegers, Pre-Movie(s), black hawk - Freeform, longfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Acababan de abandonar el PPDC. Su formación como rangers había concluido sólo dos días atrás y, antes de recalar en la que sería su base definitiva, en Anchorage, Raleigh y su hermano iban a pasar un tiempo, aún sin especificar, en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Si había algo mejor que aquello, él no lo conocía"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusonceayear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniusonceayear/gifts).



> Este relato, fusión del universo The Avengers con Pacific Rim ha sido escrito como regalo del Amigo Invisible para Elena. Ella pidió, aunque extraoficialmente, un fic en donde pudiese ver a Clint Barton y a Raleigh Becket luchando en el kwoon. Aquí lo tienes, guapa. Creo que se me fue de las manos. Aún así, espero que te guste y que cumpla tus espectativas. Muchos besos!
> 
> Beteado por la inigualable apocrypha73. ¡Gracias, máster!

CAPITULO 1

 

Los rotores del helicóptero rugían sobre sus cabezas como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Aún llevando puestas las protecciones sobre los oídos, aquel ruido era insoportable y le hacía estragos en el estómago. Pero ni eso ni nada más podía empañar la sensación de júbilo y expectación que sentía en el pecho. Raleigh Becket volteó la cabeza, sonriente, y encontró el rostro de su hermano mayor, Yancy, mirando por la ventana, hacia la enorme extensión de agua que discurría bajo ellos. 

Le palmeó la rodilla, intentando llamar su atención. Yancy giró de inmediato la cabeza. 

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con voz en grito a través del micrófono que llevaba incorporado a su casco. Encogió los ojos e intentó acercarse a él.

Raleigh lo miró y, con una sonrisa aún más radiante, todo dientes y hoyuelos, alzó ambos pulgares ante sí.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó de nuevo Yancy, aún cuando no pudo evitar corresponder con una sonrisa, no tan amplia, no tan luminosa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. 

Se sentía pletórico. Acababan de abandonar el PPDC. Su formación como rangers había concluido sólo dos días atrás y, antes de recalar en la que sería su base definitiva, en Anchorage, él y su hermano iban a pasar un tiempo, aún sin especificar, en el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Si había algo mejor que aquello, él no lo conocía. Se moría de la impaciencia por llegar.

Nunca habían estado tan al sur. Se habían criado en Alaska, donde todo era frío y helado. Allí era donde habían crecido, felices y protegidos por sus padres. Pero aquella infancia despreocupada había quedado atrás en cuanto su madre falleció y su padre se largó sin mirar atrás, dejándolos solos a su suerte. Fue entonces cuando ambos acordaron dejar los estudios y alistarse en el PPDC para entrar a formar parte del programa de pilotos Jaeger. 

Miró por la ventanilla. El cielo era de un azul radiante, sin una sola nube en la lejanía y tan brillante que tenía que encoger los ojos debido al resplandor. Bajo ellos se extendía el Océano Pacífico, haciendo honor a su nombre. El agua estaba en calma y el brillo de la superficie se reflejaba como cristal pulido. Si no fuera por el hecho de que en sus profundidades dormía el mayor peligro que había conocido el planeta, Raleigh podría decir que aquel era el paisaje más bello que había visto nunca.

Regresó su mirada de nuevo a su hermano, que continuaba observando a través de la ventanilla, con la vista ausente en el horizonte. Palmeó su rodilla para captar su atención.

Yancy se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, niñato? —dijo, alzando la voz para hacerla audible sobre el ruido que los envolvía.

Tanto como le permitieron los cinturones de seguridad, Raleigh resbaló su cuerpo por el asiento, sentándose en el borde e incorporándose hacia adelante.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardaremos en llegar? —le preguntó, acercándose todo lo que pudo a su hermano. Yancy se encogió de hombros.

—¡Ni idea! Llevamos bastante tiempo volando. No creo que deba quedar mucho.

Raleigh apretó los labios y asintió.

—¡Estoy deseando llegar! —y le golpeó sobre sus rodillas, un par de toques, enfatizando así el estado de nerviosismo en el que se sentía.

Suponía que la vida en un auténtico Shatterdome sería muy diferente a la que habían llevado en la Academia en donde se habían preparado. Allí se habían dedicado a estudiar, entrenar y aprender en un simulador a ser uno con el que sería su copiloto cuando tuvieran su propio jaeger: su hermano. Juntos habían aprendido lo que era la deriva, a dejar entrar en sus pensamientos y en su mente a Yancy y a aprender a pelear con él. Junto a él. Se habían preparado a conciencia, duramente. Nunca nada les había importando tanto como aquel programa. Sentía que estaban hechos para eso. Ahora, lo que le esperaba en el Shatterdome era desconocido para él. Pero esperaba que hubiese acción. Mucha. Quería enfrentarse a un kaiju, pues para eso se había alistado en el PPDC y para eso se había entrenado. Quería mandar a aquellos feos monstruos hijos de puta al boquete del que salieron.

—Señores, nos aproximamos al Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Estaremos allí en un tiempo aproximado de diez minutos —escuchó decir de repente al piloto a través de sus auriculares. 

Raleigh se removió en su asiento, nervioso. Miró a derecha y a izquierda, a través de las ventanillas, de manera alternativa hasta que sus ojos se toparon con él, a lo lejos, alzándose en la línea de la costa, desafiante y orgulloso. Contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio: El Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. 

Le habían hablado de él los últimos días en que estuvieron en la academia Jaeger. Los Ángeles era el más novedoso y reciente de los bastiones erigidos por el PPDC para intentar contener la amenaza Kaiju. Estaba enclavado cerca de la Base Naval del Condado Ventura y era el encargado de vigilar la costa que se extendía entre Canadá y América Central. Poco más le habían explicado. Tampoco necesitaban mucho más para que ambos se pusieran en marcha. Él y Yancy habían cogidos sus petates y estuvieron preparados para cuando les dijeron que su helicóptero estaba listo para partir. 

El aparato se acercaba con rapidez, enfilando hacia el enorme complejo que tenían enfrente. Raleigh se deslizó en su asiento en dirección a la ventanilla, puso la mano derecha sobre el cristal de la ventana y pegó la nariz tanto como pudo, temiendo que, si pestañeaba, aquella visión se esfumaría ante sus ojos. Era algo imponente y sobrecogedor. Los muros lamían la costa, adentrándose en el agua y alzándose cientos de metros sobre el nivel del mar. Acero y cemento pulido abrazando las aguas celestes del Pacífico. El edificio central, un bloque trapezoidal, tenía una gran compuerta. Y sobre ella, grabado sobre el metal, el símbolo propio del Shatterdome, que se asemejaba al del PPDC: un águila enorme con sus alas desplegadas. 

Si el Shatterdome de Anchorage era conocido como The Icebox, al de Los Ángeles se le conocía como Shield.

&&&&&&&&

 

El piloto, con gran precisión, hizo descender el aparato en el centro del helipuerto. Raleigh y Yancy notaron cuando los patines del helicóptero tocaron el suelo. Las aspas comenzaron a girar a menor velocidad y las revoluciones del motor descendieron. Casi se habían detenido cuando ambos oyeron por sus auriculares la voz del hombre que los había llevado hasta allí. 

—Pueden abandonar el transporte.

Raleigh miró a Yancy y, con una enorme sonrisa prendida en su rostro, se desembarazó del cinturón de seguridad con rapidez y abrió la compuerta. 

El olor a salitre le inundó la nariz y el viento le azotó el rostro, despeinándolo. El helipuerto estaba ubicado en una de las esquinas de una gran explanada, delante de lo que parecía el acceso principal al edificio. Raleigh pasó el petate con sus pertenencias de una mano a otra y paseó la mirada a su alrededor. Se extendía frente a ellos, del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, gris y sin césped. Casi un centenar de personas iban y venían, ajetreadas en Dios sabía qué y sin prestarles la más mínima atención. El brillo del cálido sol de California sobre la cubierta del helipuerto le hacía daño en los ojos. El cielo sobre ellos continuaba azul, sin ninguna nube que hiciese más llevadero aquel resplandor. Sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora sus gafas oscuras y se las puso. Yancy se detuvo a su lado, despeinado como él y llevándose una mano a la frente, a modo de visera. 

—¿Nadie va a venir a darnos la bienvenida? —le preguntó a su hermano, mirando a un lado y a otro y elevando el tono. Las aspas del helicóptero aún no se habían detenido y el ruido en aquel lugar era considerable.

—¿Quién te crees que somos? —respondió Yancy, arrugando la nariz con desafecto—. ¿El mismísimo Mariscal Pentecost?

Del rostro de Raleigh se borró todo rastro de la sonrisa que había estado dibujada en ella hasta hacía un momento. Se encogió de hombros.

—Eh… no claro. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

Yancy miró a un lado y a otro antes de contestar.

—Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el edificio principal y darnos a conocer.

Antes de que pudieran ponerse en camino, de entre la multitud apareció una mujer, con andares elegantes, segura de sí misma. Los brazos, pegados a ambos costados, casi no se movían mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Mantenía la cabeza levantada y la barbilla erguida hacia el frente, de manera autoritaria. Algunos hombres y mujeres de los que había en aquel lugar la saludaron con aire marcial, a lo que ella respondió del mismo modo, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo final. El pelo, liso y negro, le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, y que el viento marino se encargaba de despeinárselo. 

Raleigh miró de reojo a su hermano mayor. Yancy tenía la mirada puesta en la mujer que venía hacia ellos. Se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído.

—¿Está buena, eh?

Yancy lo miró, sorprendido, haciendo un mohín de disgusto con los labios y encogiendo la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo verdaderamente desagradable.

—Tú eres tonto, ¿verdad?

Raleigh no pudo evitar reírse. Como no podía evitar incordiar a su hermano cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Eso era lo que hacían los hermanos, ¿no era cierto? Y él llevaba esa regla fraternal a rajatabla. Volvió la vista al frente en el momento justo en el que la mujer llegaba hasta ellos.

Unos ojos azules e inmensos, enmarcados en un bello rostro, los miraron inquisitivos, alzando una ceja al hablar.

—Son ustedes los hermanos Becket, ¿no es cierto?

Yancy se adecuó el petate en el hombro derecho y se adelantó a contestar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Así es, señora.

La mujer les obsequió una media sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Bien. Mi nombre es María Hill y seré la encargada de llevarlos hasta el Shatterdome para que se instalen antes de presentarles al oficial al mando.

La mujer giró sobre los talones de sus botas militares y emprendió el camino de regreso por donde había venido. 

Antes de ir tras ella, Raleigh volvió su mirada hacia su hermano, que miraba cómo la mujer se alejaba. Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y apretó.

—Si no estás de acuerdo conmigo en lo buena que está es que, hermanito, el tonto eres tú.

Todo lo que consiguió Raleigh por parte de su hermano fue un codazo en las costillas y una mirada de advertencia. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada que le contrajo el abdomen y que hizo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando se recuperó, un par de segundos después, Yancy había emprendido camino tras la hermosa señorita Hill. Raleigh se colocó la bolsa al hombro y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su hermano, dispuestos a atravesar aquella extensa planicie.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Una puerta lateral mucho más pequeña, a los pies del gigantesco portón, se abrió cuando la mujer llegó hasta ella. Raleigh notaba las gotas de sudor correr por su espalda bajo la camiseta y la cazadora de cuero, que estaba muy bien para el clima de Alaska, pero que allí era un auténtico estorbo y algo inútil. Entraron tras ella y, de repente, el ambiente cambió.

Raleigh y Yancy se detuvieron justo al traspasar la puerta y miraron a su alrededor. El techo se levantaba a más de un centenar de metros sobre sus cabezas y casi no podían vislumbrar dónde terminaba. Proyectores enormes y luces halógenas colgaban de él, iluminando el inmenso lugar. Columnas de acero, como dedos huesudos, se elevaban, sosteniendo una cúpula central. De unos cables colgaba un gran panel luminoso, de unos tres metros de largo, mostrando un contador de tiempo progresivo: el tiempo que llevaban sin un ataque kaiju. Algo más de cinco meses. Para ser más exactos, ciento cincuenta y ocho días, tres horas y veinticuatro segundos. Veinticinco… 

Aún cuando los ataques eran espaciados y no había amenaza aparente, la actividad allí dentro era vertiginosa y frenética. Nunca se sabía con aquellos bichos del demonio, convino Raleigh, mirando a su alrededor, girando sobre sus talones, para tener una visión global de todo el lugar. El espacio estaba bien aprovechado, y a ambos lados de la cúpula se levantaba lo que parecía el esqueleto de sendos edificios, sólo sosteniéndose en pie por el armazón de hierro, abiertos a la cúpula, en donde trabajaban decenas de personas. En algún lugar de esos pisos, las chispas de un soplete saltaron y el olor de metal y gas quemado llenó el ambiente. 

Mirando a su alrededor, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Raleigh dio un paso al frente, y luego otro, sin tener muy claro si sus piernas obedecían a una orden suya o ellas solas habían tomado el mando. 

La Academia Jaeger era muy distinta a aquello. Aquel había sido un ambiente más erudito y que él, por supuesto, había odiado. Se consideraba un hombre de acción, si se podía referir a sí mismo como hombre pese a que acababa de cumplir los diecinueve años. Él y Yancy se habían alistado en el PPDC para pilotar Jaegers, no para seguir estudiando. Su paso por el instituto no era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Y repetir la experiencia, aunque fuese en la Academia Jaeger, no había sido algo que había digerido con gusto. Que necesitaban la formación, era cierto; que él lo que realmente quería era pilotar uno de esos gigantescos mecanos y patearles el culo a algún Kaiju, puedes apostar por ello. Pero lo que más diferenciaba a la Academia del Shatterdome de Los Ángeles era el Jaeger que se encontraba bajo la cúpula, como un silencioso dios de metal. Yancy se colocó a su lado, imitándolo, con la cabeza alzada hacia aquel gigante y la boca medio abierta, mirándolo con fijeza, estupor y mucha, mucha admiración. 

El Romeo Blue era un Jaeger Mark I, el segundo desarrollado tras el Brawler Yukon, el Jaeger que se guardaba en el Shatterdome de Anchorage. Sus tecnologías eran parecidas, con corazón de plutonio y con casi ochenta metros de alto. Era una mole de casi ocho mil toneladas y, a juicio de Raleigh, una bestia parda. 

—Impresiona, ¿no es cierto?

Raleigh no se molestó en girar la cabeza hacia donde procedía la voz de Hill y asintió sin más. 

—Pues más va a impresionar el nuevo que estamos construyendo —añadió la mujer. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para sacar a Raleigh de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Dónde está?

La mujer se giró sobre sus talones y señaló con la cabeza a un punto frente a ella. Allí, entre tantas personas trabajando, a un lado de la cúpula, se podía ver lo que sería el futuro Jaeger, que aún no era más que un chasis de titanio. 

Yancy dio unos pasos en dirección hacia el nuevo Jaeger y Raleigh lo siguió. 

—Mammoth Apostle – comenzó diciendo la mujer—. El primer Mark 4 que se está desarrollando. Aún queda mucho trabajo para que esté listo.

El armazón del Jaeger estaba rodeado por varios pisos de andamios y grúas, ensamblando y soldando las chapas que conformarían el cuerpo del coloso. Al ver a todas aquellas personas trabajando unidas en el jaeger, dándole forma, deseó estar en el Shatterdome de Anchorage, la que sería su base definitiva. Allí estaban construyendo su futuro Jaeger, el que Yancy y él pilotarían, que ya tenía un nombre. Uno precioso además: Gipsy Danger. No veía la hora de regresar para ver como andaba su hermosa máquina. 

—¡Dos Jaegers! —Raleigh se giró hacia Hill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los ojos brillantes y la mirada de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. – Tenemos suerte de que nos hayan enviado aquí. Vale, sí, técnicamente aún sólo está operativo uno de ellos pero esto… —dijo, señalando con su dedo hacia la máquina a medio montar—… esto es impresionante.

La mujer le sonrió, complacida. 

—Tres Jaegers.

Raleigh parpadeó, sin estar muy seguro de si había escuchado bien.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Tenemos un tercer Jaeger. Mark 2. Me encantaría mostrárselo en este momento pero tengo que enseñarles aún sus habitaciones y, después, llevarlos antes el oficial en jefe. Y eso es algo que no puede esperar.

Impaciente, Raleigh anduvo un par de pasos hacia la mujer para desandarlos a renglón seguido, de nuevo en dirección al Jaeger en construcción.

—¿Está segura de que no podemos verlo ahora? —le preguntó con una expresión de fastidio dibujada en su juvenil rostro.

María Hill asintió con seguridad.

—Completamente. Y nos estamos retrasando. Si son tan amables de seguirme, señores.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de los hermanos, Hill dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el fondo de la enorme sala.

Yancy caminó un par de pasos en pos de la mujer, deteniéndose cuando se dio cuenta de que Raleigh no lo seguía.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí? —le preguntó su hermano, con la frente fruncida y ambas manos en las caderas. 

Una respuesta, que de antemano sabía incorrecta, fue lo primero que a Raleigh se le vino a la mente. No, quería ir a ver el Jaeger. Pero no tenía más remedio que seguir a la señorita Hill. Ahogó una maldición y, apretando los puños de pura frustración, se encaminó hacia su hermano.

—Voy.

&&&&&&&&

 

Tuvieron que acelerar el paso para darle alcance a la mujer. Ella no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez para asegurarse de que la seguían. Yancy y Raleigh se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron, mientras se esforzaban por ir tras ella. 

Abandonaron aquella zona por un pasillo que murió ante una gigantesca puerta doble de hierro pintado. Junto a ella, en la pared de la derecha, un panel numérico con una pantalla sucia que evidenciaba el mucho uso que se le daba. Hill tecleó una secuencia de números. Inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido neumático de los engranajes de la puerta. 

Cuando la enorme compuerta se apartó en su totalidad, Raleigh y Yancy se quedaron parados, sin atreverse a cruzar. Miraron a su alrededor, despacio y boquiabiertos. Shield se parecía a Icebox como se puede parecer un coche de carreras a un utilitario. Sí, tenían cuatro ruedas y un volante. Para de contar. Incluso en eso los coches podían ser distintos. 

El Shatterdome de Anchorage había sido construido para proteger las costas noroccidentales del Pacífico y allí, durante el invierno, había mucho frío y nieve. Los días eran muy cortos y, a menudo, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Podían pasarse meses sin casi ver la luz del sol. En cambio, el Shatterdome de Los Angeles estaba bañado de luz. Un resplandeciente sol entraba por los gruesos cristales de seguridad que conformaban una sólida claraboya en el pasillo de entrada a la estación. Los rayos del sol bañaban el amplio espacio, proporcionando un brillo y una luminosidad especial, todo tintado de dorado. Instintivamente, Raleigh sonrió. Le gustaba el sol. Estaría bien poder olvidarse de aquella pesada cazadora de cuero que vestía. Sin poder aguardar más, se deshizo de ella y la hizo un ovillo, colocándola bajo el brazo. Le iba a gustar estar allí.

—Si quieren seguirme, les enseñaré primero sus habitaciones. 

Raleigh estaba tan entusiasmado mirando todo a su alrededor que Hill tuvo que carraspear para poder llamar su atención. Azorado, el muchacho se volteó con energía y con una expresión azorada en el rostro.

—¡Lo siento! – y miró de nuevo hacia el inmenso pasillo—. Todo es tan… tan…

Yancy le palmeó el hombro con fuerza.

—Tan elocuente como siempre, hermanito —y miró a la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que ella retribuyó en parte.

Hill hizo un gesto con la cabeza y pasó junto a ambos hermanos. Se cruzaron con personas, trabajadores del Shatterdome, que saludaron a la mujer con cortesía y educación y que les dedicaron a ellos miradas de soslayo. Raleigh no podía dejar de sonreír. Miró a su hermano, que andaba a su lado con la mirada puesta en la mujer que los precedía. Yancy tenía un corazón enamoradizo, pensó. No era la primera vez que veía aquella mirada en los ojos de su hermano. Cuando conocía a una chica, siempre creía que era la definitiva, con la que se casaría y sentaría la cabeza. Y la chica lo era… hasta que ella le daba calabazas, cosa que ocurría en casi todas las ocasiones. Yancy no tenía suerte con las mujeres.

Dejaron atrás un enorme espacio, repleto de gente que charlaba animadamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una cantina y una barra de bar. Y un montón de mesas con gente sentada en ella, comiendo con cordialidad. Le gustaba aquel ambiente. 

Se adentraron en un pasillo, y luego en otro más. Traspasaron controles y compuertas de acero y hormigón, hasta que entraron en un corredor que le recordó a un hotel. Estaba todo embaldosado. Las paredes, pintadas de blanco inmaculado, reflejaban la luz del techo. Había puertas a izquierda y derecha. María Hill se detuvo ante una de ellas, tecleó en el panel numérico y una pequeña luz verde destelló. Hill abrió la puerta, se giró hacia ellos, tendiéndoles una pequeña tarjeta de plástico blanco y dejó que ambos hombres pasaran ante ella.

—Su código para entrar en la habitación —les dijo, mientras Yancy tomaba la tarjeta de manos de la mujer. Ella añadió—: Acomódense. Volveré dentro de cinco minutos para ir a presentarles al oficial al mando.

Raleigh sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento a la mujer. Pero la puerta que se acababa de cerrar no fue capaz de retribuirle la cortesía. 

Buscó a Yancy. Éste había arrojado su bolsa sobre una de las dos camas que, junto con un pequeño escritorio y una mesa de noche, conformaban el único mobiliario de la habitación. Funcional y austero. Tampoco necesitaban más, se dijo. No habían ido allí de vacaciones, habían ido a trabajar. Él se conformaba con una cama para poder descansar por las noches y una ducha. 

Dejó su petate sobre la cama que Yancy le había dejado y se sentó en el borde.

—¿Qué te parece? 

Su hermano lo imitó, sentándose al filo del colchón y, con pesadez, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre él. Colocó ambas manos sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos.

—Esto es muy chulo. Me va a gustar estar aquí…

—No te hablo del Shatterdome. Te hablo de la señorita Hill.

Yancy, con esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza con cara de no comprender nada. Raleigh lo miró y le sonrió, mostrándole los dientes exageradamente.

—Tío, ¿tú de qué vas? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, alzando una ceja.

La sonrisa se desvaneció como por encanto del rostro de Raleigh. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé. He visto cómo mirabas a Hill.

—¡Claro que la he mirado! Iba delante de nosotros, Raleigh, ¿dónde cojones querías que mirara?

Raleigh le guiñó un ojo.

—Le mirabas el culo. Admítelo.

A tientas, Yancy buscó la almohada que estaba sobre su cama, un poco más arriba de su cabeza. Cuando la alcanzó se la colocó sobre el rostro para, a continuación, incorporarse y atizarle con ella a su hermano en la cara. Acertó de lleno.

Yancy se dejó caer de nuevo con pesadez sobre el colchón.

—Eres una pesadilla, hermanito.

Raleigh palmeó sobre la pierna de su hermano antes de levantarse con agilidad.

—Y vas a tener que soportarme en tu cabeza —le respondió con una amplia sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

A dura penas, el mayor de los Becket incorporó el torso, con la cara ligeramente roja, el cuello hinchado del esfuerzo y conteniendo la respiración por la extraña postura. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco al mirar hacia el techo.

—Aún estoy a tiempo de decir que no.

El semblante de Raleigh cambió de inmediato, desvaneciéndose la sonrisa perenne que en él había.

—Eso no lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad?

Yancy lo miró con seriedad durante unos instantes para, a continuación, reemplazarla por una amplia sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

—Es muy fácil picarte, idiota.

Los hombros de Raleigh se relajaron de inmediato. No se había dado cuenta de que había contenido la respiración al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y se había agarrado a la colcha de la cama con fuerza. Mascullando una maldición, se levantó, irguiéndose en toda su estatura ante su hermano. Le tendió la mano, que Yancy aceptó de buen grado.

—Venga. Tenemos que conocer a quien quiera que dirija esto. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Cuando abrieron la puerta para salir al pasillo, María Hill estaba a solo un paso de alcanzar la entrada. La mujer se paró en seco cuando vio a los dos muchachos salir de ella.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó, parándose ante ellos y uniendo ambas manos delante de sí.

Raleigh miró a Yancy por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió al ver la cara de cachorro de su hermano al mirar a aquella mujer. Yancy no tenía remedio. Era un alma enamorada. Con más vigor del necesario, le dio con el codo en un costado, atrayendo así su atención.

—¿Qué haces? – inquirió su hermano entre dientes, con el rostro lívido y mirando de reojo a Hill.

—Nos ha preguntado si estamos listos. 

Yancy se giró despacio hacia su hermano, con un rictus congelado en el rostro y movimientos mecánicos.

—La he oído.

Raleigh sonrió abiertamente e hizo un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a la mujer.

—La ha oído. 

La mujer los miró a ambos, con los párpados ligeramente entornados, los labios apretados, los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y sosteniéndose sobre sus piernas separadas.

—Entonces —comenzó diciendo, dando un paso hacia atrás—, si son tan amables de seguirme.

María Hill giró con elegancia sobre los tacones de sus botas militares y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el corazón del Shatterdome, mientras la coleta en la que ahora recogía su pelo oscuro se balanceaba a cada paso que daba.  
 


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, hacia la gran sala que hacía las veces de lugar de encuentro para todo el personal, tanto técnico como operario, que trabajaban en el Shatterdome. Raleigh miró su reloj de muñeca, un antiguo reloj analógico que le regalara su madre cuando cumplió los doce años. Las manillas asemejaban dos sables de luz, uno azul y otro verde y, en el fondo, una figura de medio cuerpo de Obi Wan Kenobi ataviado con su capa de Caballero Jedi. Adoraba ese reloj, le recordaba cuando todos vivían juntos y felices y no existía la amenaza que había llegado desde el fondo del océano. Ni existía la maldita enfermedad que se había llevado a su madre. Se obligó a deshacerse de aquel pensamiento. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Su madre había muerto hacía más de un año, el mismo tiempo que hacía que no sabía nada de su padre. Se detuvo un momento, mirando de nuevo el reloj. 

—¡Raleigh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos!

Levantó la mirada y vio a Yancy unos cuantos pasos más adelante, mirándolo con cara de extrañeza y las manos alzadas ante él, en una muda pregunta. Intentó enterrar en el fondo de su mente aquellos recuerdos de su infancia y, componiendo una nueva sonrisa, aceleró el paso hacia su hermano.

Era la hora de comer y, a donde quiera que mirara, había personas con bandejas de plástico buscando algún asiento libre entre todas las mesas que había desperdigadas por el lugar. Pasaron cerca de ellas y, al ver la comida en ella, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. El estómago le rugió ante la vista y el aroma que le llegaba. No había comido nada desde que habían salido de Anchorage aquella mañana muy temprano, cuando apenas había amanecido. De eso ya habían pasado algunas horas y sentía un agujero las tripas. Pero si quería comer, antes tenían que dejar resuelto el tema de la presentación formal al comandante del Shatterdome. Aceleró un poco más el paso, colocándose junto a Yancy, que caminaba a poco más de un metro por detrás de Hill. Cuanto antes terminaran con aquel trámite, antes podría comer.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

María Hill los guió por una multitud de pasillos, accediendo mediante códigos y puertas pesadas que se abrían con lentitud y un rechinar de mecanismos. Traspasaron una última puerta cuando Raleigh se estaba preguntando si, en algún momento, llegarían a su destino. Porque el camino parecía no tener fin.

Accedieron a una gran sala, sin ventana y escuetamente decorada, apenas una mesa grande y amplia tras un par de cómodos sillones, una librería atestada de volúmenes y papeles en la pared más alejada a su derecha, y dos sofás enfrentados, colocados justo a su izquierda. Un único cuadro dominaba la estancia: el logotipo del Shatterdome, el águila con las alas desplegadas. Una lámpara grande, sencilla y funcional, lo alumbraba todo. 

Yancy y Raleigh entraron tras María Hill y miraron a su alrededor con curiosidad. Raleigh se alegró de haber dejado su cazadora en la habitación que les habían proporcionado. El ambiente era fresco y agradable y agradecía poder pasearse sin ella. Estaba distraído mirando todo a su alrededor cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Giró sobre los tacones de sus botas y vio venir hacia ellos a una mujer. La melena, pelirroja, descansaba sobre sus hombros. Aunque no destacaba por su altura, el cuerpo femenino se movía con elasticidad y elegancia, resaltando sus curvas a cada paso que daba. No pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro, de facciones armoniosas, cuyo rasgo más llamativo eran unos labios carnosos y rojos, y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban inquisitivos. Era una mujer muy, muy hermosa. 

La recién llegada se paró ante ellos y unió ambas manos delante de sí.

—Supongo que ustedes son los hermanos Becket, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, alzando una ceja en un gesto que a Raleigh le pareció encantador.

Yancy dio un paso hacia ella. 

—En efecto —respondió éste. El sonido de la voz de Yancy lo sacó de su ensimismamiento: se había olvidado por completo de su hermano ante la llegada de la mujer.

Con un gesto educado, la mujer les tendió la mano, primero a Yancy y luego a él. Raleigh correspondió el saludo. La mano de la mujer, aunque pequeña en comparación con la suya, era fuerte y su apretón, vigoroso. Raleigh le sonrió.

—Este es mi hermano Raleigh. Yo soy Yancy —dijo su hermano, mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro y apretaba ligeramente.

María Hill se apresuró a colocarse junto a la mujer pelirroja. 

—Señores, les presento a Natasha Romanoff, comandante del Shatterdome.

Aunque se lo esperaba por su aparición, escuchar de boca de Hill que aquella mujer era la comandante en jefe del Shatterdome de Los Ángeles lo sorprendió. Y, por la expresión que tenía Yancy en su rostro, también lo había sorprendido a él. 

Raleigh dio un paso atrás, sin mirar por dónde iba y notó que sus piernas tropezaban con uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando la mano fuerte y decidida de su hermano lo detuvo a medio camino. Yancy se acercó a su oído.

—Nadie nos ha invitado a sentarnos. Compórtate —le susurró, intentando que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. Era algo inútil a juzgar por la media sonrisa en los labios de la comandante y María Hill.

La mirada de Raleigh viajó desde el perfil de su hermano, ligeramente ruborizado, hasta las dos mujeres paradas frente a ambos. La Comandante Romanoff mantenía una postura severa, casi marcial, con ambas manos unidas entre si a la altura de sus caderas. María Hill, por el contrario, se había apostado dos pasos por detrás de la Comandante y los observaba con mirada rigurosa y con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

—Siéntese si está más cómodo, señor Becket —dijo al fin Romanoff, con un tono de voz que no estaba acostumbrado a que se le llevara la contraria. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Raleigh dejó de caer el peso de su cuerpo en el asiento que había tras de él, sin dejar de observarlas. Yancy lo imitó al punto, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

Natasha Romanoff giró sobre sus talones, acercó una de las sillas que se encontraba junto al escritorio y tomó asiento frente a los hermanos.

—Creo que ya conocen a nuestra directora de tecnología, María Hill —comenzó indicando Romanoff, sentada en el sillón con la espalda erguida. 

Yancy y Raleigh miraron a la mujer que se encontraba a la espalda de su jefa, con las manos apostadas a su espalda y las piernas ligeramente separadas, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo por igual. Tras unos segundos, y como si ambos lo hubiesen pactado con anterioridad, asintieron al unísono.

—Espero que su estancia aquí sea lo más agradable posible —continuó diciendo Romanoff con una educada sonrisa en los labios. 

Raleigh se movió inquieto en su asiento sin apartar la vista de ella. Pese a aquel aura de aparente fragilidad, la presencia de la mujer le imponía, sin entender muy bien el por qué. Le sonrió, alzando las comisuras de manera exagerada y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, como su madre la había enseñado cuando era pequeño e iban de visita a casa de algún familiar especialmente puntilloso con el comportamiento de los niños.

—Estamos seguros de que será una experiencia que no olvidaremos —respondió Yancy. Raleigh lo miró de reojo. Su hermano no podía ser más empalagoso ni entrenándose con ahínco. Tenía que recordar darle la carga cuando estuvieran a solas.

Romanoff asintió con reservas, sin dejar de mirarlos.

—No obstante, debo recordarles que esto no es un campamento de verano. Trabajarán como los demás. Sudarán como los demás. Y seguirán entrenándose, tanto en el simulador como en el kwoon. Son pilotos de Jaegers. En sus manos está el futuro de muchas personas. Y aquí trabajamos duro para asegurarnos de que esas personas lo tengan.

Raleigh contuvo unos instantes el aire en los pulmones. El tono de la mujer no dejaba lugar a interrupciones y, mucho menos, a cuestionar lo que estaba diciendo. Era autoritaria, aunque su tono de voz calmado, casi irónico, podía engañarlos. Natasha Romanoff no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera. Raleigh terminó asintiendo con reticencia, al igual que Yancy. 

La Comandante les ofreció una sonrisa sesgada que le iluminó su hermoso rostro. Raleigh no podía evitar mirarla fijamente. Era una mujer muy guapa, le recordaba a una de esas pequeñas muñecas de porcelana que tenía su abuela. Sin pensarlo, Raleigh le correspondió su gesto con una sonrisa amplia y franca.

Romanoff se levantó de su asiento. Como accionados por sendos resortes, Raleigh y su hermano la imitaron, poniéndose en pie. Raleigh sintió el cuerpo tenso y los músculos de la espalda le dolían sin saber bien por qué.

—Señores, son libres de explorar el recinto como les guste. En su habitación encontraran los horarios de sus actividades y el lugar en el que se desarrollarán. Para cualquier duda, tienen a Hill, que les atenderá sin problemas. 

Tanto Raleigh como Yancy asintieron casi al unísono. Sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta por parte de ambos hermanos, Romanoff les saludó con la cabeza una última vez.

—Que tengan un buen día.

Y giró sobre los tacones bajos de sus botas, encaminándose con paso firme hacia la salida. 

Raleigh se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la mujer. Abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía bien el qué, pero su cerebro debió pensar que era mejor mantenerse callado y la cerró con un audible sonido que hizo que su hermano girara la cabeza hacia él y arqueara una ceja, regañándole en silencio.

Se encogió de hombros y dirigió la mirada hacia Hill, que aún aguardaba en la estancia, mirándolos con cierta severidad y con las manos unidas fuertemente delante de ella. Le sonrió abiertamente, esperando que Hill le correspondiera. No fue así. Ella enderezó la espalda aún más si era posible y carraspeó.

—Si me disculpan, tengo cuestiones que atender. No duden en llamarme si necesitan algo. Estaré en la sala de control.

María Hill se encaminó hacia la salida por donde minutos antes había desaparecido su jefa y abandonó el lugar sin mirar hacia atrás.

Los hermanos permanecieron en el centro de la sala, uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro, callados.

—Nos han dejado solos —intervino Raleigh unos segundos después, cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse demasiado pesado.

Yancy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, una vez y luego otra, con lentitud.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

El mayor de los Becket se giró hacia Yancy, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Comer, tal vez?

Raleigh sólo tardó una décima de segundo en darle la razón a su hermano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La zona del comedor estaba repleta a aquella hora. El olor a comida cocinada con muchas especias llenaba el lugar. Raleigh no podía diferenciar bien cuál era el plato principal del día a juzgar sólo por el aroma que lo impregnaba todo, pero estaba seguro que, como primer plato, había carne estofada y, tal vez, acompañada de puré de patatas. La boca se le hizo agua al pensar en la comida. La última vez que había probado bocado fue justo antes de partir del Shatterdome de Anchorage, donde había desayunado un cuenco enorme de cereales, un plato de tortitas con sirope de arce y bacon frito. Eso había sido siete horas atrás y su estómago le estaba recordando que debía echarle algo. 

Miró a Yancy, que estaba parado a su lado, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de quien no sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Imitó a su hermano y observó las personas que iban y venían, algunas con las manos vacías, charlando y sonriendo. Otras se acercaban a las zonas donde estaban dispuestas las mesas para las comidas. Raleigh se alzó de puntillas para visualizar mejor aquel vasto campo. Nunca había sido muy bueno intentando calcular cuánta gente podía entrar en un recinto determinado, o cuantas bolas de chicle podía contener una jarra de cristal, pero en aquella ocasión estimó que si no había algo más de cien mesas en aquel lugar, faltaban muy pocas para llegar a aquel número. Volvió la vista hacia Yancy y le sonrió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos a quedar todo el día aquí, parados? Yo tengo hambre —dijo. Y como si su estómago hubiese comprendido, rugió inclemente. 

Su hermano no le contestó, tan sólo asintió. Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde le parecía haber visto más afluencia de personas. En efecto, la cola para la comida comenzaba en aquel sitio. Tomaron sendas bandejas de metal y aguardaron su turno.

El menú del día consistió en carne estofada, como su olfato había adivinado, una menestra de verduras que no le gustó en absoluto y patatas al horno. Se sentaron en el primer banco en donde encontraron un par de asientos libres y, tras saludar amigablemente a sus compañeros de mesa con un gesto de la cabeza, comenzaron a dar buena cuenta de sus almuerzos.

Apenas hablaron hasta que las dos bandejas estuvieron vacías. Raleigh había estado observando todo a su alrededor entre bocado y bocado, alzando el cuello para ver mejor. La gente parecía sentirse distendida y feliz, muy lejos de lo que esperaba encontrarse. Él creía que la vida en un auténtico Shatterdome discurría entre relojes en una cuenta progresiva, que sólo se detenía cuando aparecía una amenaza kaiju, y el trabajo incansable y eterno de tener los jaegers a punto. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había terminado la comida por completo. Su estómago, al menos, se sentía satisfecho. Más que suficiente por el momento. No quería perder más tiempo sentado allí. Quería terminar de visitar todo el Shatterdome y el muelle. Y volver a ver a aquellas maravillas de gigantes de metal que allí se hospedaban. Estaba deseando ir y poder hacer preguntas a los mecánicos. Tenía mil cuestiones en la cabeza y una gran impaciencia por conocer las respuestas. Miró a Yancy, sentado frente a él, rebañando uno de los compartimentos de la bandeja con un trozo de pan que había pinchado en el tenedor.

—Hey, ¿has terminado ya? —le preguntó, echándose hacia adelante.

Yancy levantó la mirada, alzó una ceja y se llevó a la boca el trozo de pan, que masticó con fruición y parsimonia.

—¿Ves que he terminado? —preguntó a su vez con la boca llena.

Raleigh miró la bandeja y, un instante después, alzó la vista para depositarla de nuevo en su hermano. 

—Vas a sacarle brillo —le contestó, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho. Alzó una ceja y le sonrió con sorna. 

Yancy arrojó de mala gana el tenedor en la bandeja.

—Vale, sí, he terminado. ¿Contento?

El menor de los Becket asintió pesadamente.

—Mucho. Venga, vámonos.

Yancy parecía tener intención de no levantarse. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Y dónde se supone que vamos? —quiso saber, alzando la mirada.

Raleigh no comprendió la pregunta. O no quería comprenderla. Estaba ansioso por ponerse en marcha. Miró a su alrededor para regresar a su hermano.

—¡Pues a conocer todo esto, Yance!

Su hermano hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Estoy cansado. Hemos hecho más de tres mil kilómetros y estoy muerto. ¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde?

Raleigh puso los ojos en blanco y colocó las manos en su cintura, a modo de jarra.

—Tú siempre estás cansado. 

—No siempre.

—Como sea, siempre quieres dormir.

Raleigh se dio cuenta de que su hermano intentó buscar una réplica pero no pudo encontrarla. Porque él llevaba razón: Yancy siempre quería dormir. Si no tenía nada que hacer, dormía. Si tenía que postergar algo, no era el sueño, precisamente. Si no sabía dónde encontrar a su hermano, su primera opción era la cama. Y nunca fallaba.

Hundió los hombros, decepcionado. 

—¿Entonces? 

Yancy se levantó despacio. 

—Vete tú. Yo haré la visita a las instalaciones más tarde, Ray—. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo, dejándolo desordenado.

Era cierto que se le veía cansado, pensó Raleigh, dándole crédito a las palabras de su hermano. Pero él se sentía como una rosa y no quería meterse en la habitación. 

—Muy bien, me iré solo —cogió la bandeja para dejarla en donde se apilaban las usadas. Antes de macharse, miró por última vez a su hermano. —Tú descansa, abuelo.

Lo último que oyó antes de dejar atrás la mesa del almuerzo fue el resoplido que salió de los labios de Yancy.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

En su deambular por el Shatterdome, a nadie le llamó la atención la presencia de Raleigh. Con suerte, algunas personas con las que se cruzó le ofrecieron una segunda mirada y un gesto de cabeza como saludo. Eso fue todo. ¿Y qué pretendía, que lo reconocieran como el joven ranger recién llegado de la academia jaeger, y que iba a pasar en Los Ángeles una temporada? Vale, sí, lo había pensado, pero convino que, tal vez, sonaba muy presuntuoso por su parte. ¿Cuántas personas podrían trabajar en Shield? ¿Dos mil? ¿Tres mil? Y estaba completamente seguro de que no todos se conocían entre ellos. Sonriendo, continuó su paseo por el Shatterdome.

Había tenido razón con su primera impresión: aquel lugar era sorprendente. Allá donde fuera todo funcionaba como si fuera un engranaje. Se había pasado por el departamento técnico y allí estaba la mujer que les había dado la bienvenida: María Hill. Se movía con desenvoltura entre las consolas y los monitores, tratando con unos y otros, atenta y seria. Aquella mujer estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Y a que la obedecieran. Cuando alguien se acercaba a ella, Hill lo escuchaba con atención, centrada en lo que le estaban diciendo. En cuanto terminaba su exposición, Hill les ofrecía sus opiniones y la persona se marchaba con paso rápido a llevar a cabo aquello que ella hubiese sugerido. Estaba seguro de que aprendería un montón de cosas con sólo poder observar a aquella mujer.

A su pesar, dejó atrás el departamento técnico. Se cruzó con un buen número de personas que iban y venían por los pasillos, ajetreadas. Las miró de soslayo y continuó su caminar. Su meta final era el muelle. Estaba ansioso por echarle un vistazo más detenido al Romeo Blue. Cuando llegaron esa mañana todo había sido demasiado precipitado y aquella preciosidad necesitaba de toda su atención para contemplarla. Y, si tenía un poco de suerte, igual podía subir a algunas de las plataformas y admirarlo desde más cerca. Con los dedos pulgares enganchados en la hebilla de su pantalón de trabajo y con un lento caminar, Raleigh continuó su paseo.

Había perdido toda la noción del tiempo cuando se detuvo de nuevo. Una puerta doble de metal pesado estaba abierta de par en par. Dentro, dos hombres estaban entrenando. Raleigh supo de inmediato a dónde había llegado: estaba en el kwoon, el lugar en donde los rangers se preparaban físicamente. Había estado muchas veces en uno similar a aquel, en Anchorage, entrenándose para la deriva. Cuanto mejor conocieras a tu copiloto, mejor luchabas, ¿no era eso lo que les decían a los aspirantes a rangers en la academia? La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo hacía que conocieras sus movimientos y su manera de pensar. Se ocultó a medias tras la jamba de la puerta y observó con detenimiento lo que ocurría en el interior del kwoon.

Uno de los hombres no tendría más años que él. Era alto y atlético y tenía que admitir que se esforzaba por presentarle una adecuada resistencia al otro hombre contra el que luchaba. Sus movimientos eran correctos pero poco fluidos. Raleigh pudo reconocer alguna de las técnicas que le enseñaron en la academia. El chico tenía la teoría. La práctica, sin duda alguna, la tenía el otro contendiente.

El hombre más mayor, era otro cantar. Raleigh lo observó con detenimiento. No daba un solo paso, ni hacía ningún ataque, en vano. Economizaba cada acción. Se movía con fluidez, brazos y piernas en total sincronía. Sus manos agarraban el hanbo con soltura haciéndolo ondear ante él, describiendo amplios círculos para así poner distancia entre él y su oponente. El palo se deslizó entre sus dedos largos y adiestrados para, a continuación, asirlo con más firmeza y atacar sin piedad en una acometida que el muchacho no se vio venir. El sonido de madera contra madera llenó todo el lugar, sin tregua. Golpe tras golpe, el chico más joven se fue replegando, intentando contener el ataque del otro. Aunque adivinaba algunos de sus envites, no era suficiente. El hombre más mayor apoyó el hanbo en el suelo y, sosteniéndose en él con fuerza, levantó ambas piernas y lo golpeó en el centro del pecho con los pies desnudos. El chico cayó de espaldas al tatami de manera estrepitosa. Un segundo después, tenía un extremo del palo a dos centímetros de su cuello.

—Cuatro a cero. Yo gano —oyó decir al hombre más mayor que, en aquel momento, estaba de espaldas a la puerta. 

Raleigh contuvo la respiración como si fuera él mismo quien estuviera en el suelo y sus dedos se cerraron, involuntarios, en torno al quicio de la puerta. El joven caído miraba al hombre que lo había derrotado con los ojos abiertos como platos e intentando introducir algo de aire en sus pulmones. El sudor brillaba en su frente por el duro trabajo que, Raleigh tenía que concedérselo, había realizado. Unos segundos después, el joven tendió la mano al hombre que aún se cernía sobre él y éste lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Has trabajado bien, Daniel. Pero te quedas corto. Tienes que leer mis movimientos antes de que los dé —le oyó decir. El hombre de espaldas a él tenía una voz grave y en ella no se acusaba el cansancio que se podía apreciar en el rostro del joven. 

El chico, al que había llamado Daniel, asintió. 

—Sí, señor.

—Vete y descansa. Te lo has ganado.

Ambos hombres dieron respectivamente un paso atrás y se saludaron solemnemente con una inclinación de cabeza. Daniel tomó su hanbo del suelo y, mirando de soslayo al otro hombre, se despidió de nuevo de él, abandonando el kwoon con paso rápido.

Raleigh lo siguió con la mirada. El muchacho aceleró el paso una vez hubo salido del lugar, aunque, se dio cuenta en seguida, de que cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Cuándo éste desapareció, regresó la mirada hacia quien había quedado en el lugar de entrenamiento. 

Mientras que él había estado siguiendo con la mirada a Daniel, el hombre más mayor se había aproximado hacia una de las bandas del tatami y se agachó para tomar sus pertenencias. Raleigh se sintió decepcionado ante la idea de marcharse de aquel lugar, pero no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Había dado sólo un paso atrás y estaba a punto de voltearse cuando una voz, procedente del interior del kwoon, lo detuvo.

—¿No quieres probar?

Raleigh se quedó parado en donde estaba, sin querer moverse en un sentido ni en otro, con la espalda ligeramente arqueada hacia adelante, los hombros encogidos y los labios apretados en una mueca de sorpresa. Despacio, se giró sobre los talones de sus botas. Se asomó por el vano de la puerta y miró hacia el interior.

El hombre seguía de espaldas a él. Había tomado una toalla y se secaba el sudor del cuello con ella. Raleigh dudó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo dice?

Entonces, despacio, el hombre se giró para enfrentarlo por primera vez.

—He preguntado si no quieres intentarlo. He visto cómo observabas el entrenamiento—. El tono de su voz no era especialmente alto pero llenaba el lugar. Era firme, pero sin ser autoritaria. Una voz a la que hacerle caso.

Raleigh creía que había sido discreto, pero estaba visto que no había sido así. Pensaba que se había mantenido fuera del campo visual de ambos contendientes pero, sin duda alguna, aquel hombre lo había visto. Se sentía como un niño al cual han pillado hojeando las revistas porno de su padre. Notó que se sonrojaba hasta el nacimiento del pelo. 

Al fin se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el interior. Y luego otro más hasta que rebasó la entrada. El kwoon de Shield era muy parecido al que había en el Shatterdome de Anchorage. Era una habitación amplia, iluminada con lámparas amarillas, adosadas sobre los muros y que proyectaban sobre la pared un cono de luz indirecta. El ambiente era cálido y acogedor, a pesar de las dimensiones de la estancia. En el centro de la habitación, sobre el suelo, había un tatami de cinco metros por cinco, tapizado en color marrón. Y, en una esquina de él, descalzo, la figura del hombre que acababa de invitarlo a luchar contra él.

Raleigh lo observó con detenimiento. El hombre era un poco más bajo que él. Lo miraba con franqueza, con la barbilla levantada y una ligera sonrisa curvada en los labios. Tenía el pelo corto y revuelto, húmedo por las sienes. La camiseta de tirantes dejaba ver la musculatura de sus bien formados brazos y le señalaban las muchas horas que debía dedicar a entrenar. No era especialmente ancho de hombros pero, por lo que había visto, estaba en plena forma. Aunque Raleigh le sacaba casi un palmo de estatura, se sintió empequeñecer ante su presencia.

—No… no quería molestar —dijo al fin Raleigh, intentando contener el balbuceo.

El hombre le sonrió.

—No lo has hecho. Y bien, ¿qué me dices?

Por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, Raleigh estaba deseando saltar a aquel tatami. Sus dedos se movieron nerviosos, como si ya tuviesen entre ellos el hanbo y sus pies parecieron pensar por sí solos cuando se vio encaminarse hacia donde estaba aquel hombre, sin que él lo hubiese registrado en su mente. 

Se sentó en el suelo, en una esquina del cuadrilátero y se deshizo de las botas y los calcetines. Los dejó alineados a la perfección fuera del él y se levantó de un salto, pletórico de energía y con ganas de comenzar. Estiró el cuello, de un lado a otro, intentando calentar rápidamente los músculos. Hizo lo mismo con sus brazos, las caderas y las piernas, por ese orden. El hombre se acercó hasta él, con dos hanbos en sus manos y le tendió uno amigablemente.

—Asumo que has hecho esto antes, ¿no es así?

Raleigh asintió con vigor antes de tomar el palo. 

—Sí, señor.

El hombre le dio la espalda, alejándose de nuevo de él. No había dado más que unos diez pasos cuando volvió a girarse.

—Eres uno de los rangers que acaban de terminar la academia, ¿no es así?

Raleigh parpadeó, antes de erguirse de hombros.

—Sí.

—Bien.

Parado, con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, los pies anclados con fuerza en el suelo y los hombros alineados, el hombre ondeó el hanbo con un lento movimiento. El palo describió un círculo ante él. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre la madera, casi acariciándola. Raleigh lo observó con detenimiento por un instante.

—Recuerda, esto no es una pelea. Es un diálogo. Aquí hablamos de ser compatibles, no de quién zurra a quién —le dijo, aún sin moverse de su lugar.

Raleigh asintió. Se asentó sobre sus pies, notando el frescor agradable del material con el que estaba fabricado el tatami bajo las plantas. Colocó el hanbo en posición y arremetió contra su contrincante, lanzándose hacia adelante con toda la inercia de que su cuerpo fue capaz. Con un solo movimiento, alzando ambos brazos ante él, el hombre interceptó el avance del hanbo y, de un giro de muñeca, lo hizo a un lado. Raleigh se encontró con el extremo del palo de madera de su adversario en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Uno a cero. Relájate, muchacho. 

Raleigh dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y respiró profundamente, intentando dominarse. Sabía que aquello no era una lucha. Le habían enseñado en la academia que el entrenamiento en el kwoon no era para buscar los puntos débiles de su contrincante, sino para conocer sus movimientos, anticiparlos y unirse a él en un objetivo común. A veces se dejaba llevar por la adrenalina y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por contenerse. Como en aquel momento.

El hombre puso distancia entre ellos sin dejar de mirarlo. Anduvo hacia un lado, despacio, con el hanbo en posición defensiva.

—Anticipa mis movimientos. Intenta pensar como yo pienso. Visualízalos.

Raleigh cerró los ojos unos segundos y tomó aire. Intentó pensar en cuál sería el siguiente ataque que el otro hombre realizaría. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, se lanzó hacia adelante. 

Los hanbos chocaron uno contra el otro, produciendo un seco sonido de madera contra madera cuando se encontraron. Retiró su arma, alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza y arremetió de nuevo. Una embestida, luego otra. El palo del hombre ondeaba ante él, hasta que notó cómo se deslizaba bajo uno de sus brazos. Un instante después, su espalda golpeó violentamente el tatami y, de nuevo, el extremo del hanbo estaba marcando su cuerpo.

—Dos a cero. Concéntrate.

Deprisa, Raleigh se levantó. Estaba comenzando a sudar. Sentía la camiseta pegada a su espalda, caliente e incómoda, y su respiración era más pesada y profunda. Era cierto, tenía que concentrarse. Se estaba dejando llevar por su excitación y no podía ser. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Cuando los abrió, unos segundos después, se sentía más calmado. Se colocó en posición y esperó.

Fue el turno del otro hombre de iniciar la contienda. Un barrido con el hanbo que encontró el de Raleigh a medio camino, interceptándolo. El hombre saltó hacia un lado, ayudándose de la madera para equilibrar el peso de su cuerpo. Extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante y el hanbo de Raleigh, describiendo un rápido círculo en el aire, lo detuvo. La madera terminó a escasos centímetros de la oreja del contendiente de Raleigh.

—Dos a uno —dijo Raleigh, visiblemente satisfecho, hinchando su pecho e irguiéndose en toda su estatura. El hombre le sonrió.

—Bien —respondió, asintiendo con parquedad—. Prosigamos.

El siguiente punto fue, de nuevo, para su contrincante. Raleigh no se vio venir aquel ataque que terminó con él de rodillas sobre el tatami y la punta del palo entre sus cejas, a escasos centímetros.

—Tres a uno.

El sudor estaba comenzando a perlar la frente del hombre y Raleigh sonrió para sí, secretamente complacido. Lo cierto es que se sentía extrañamente bien luchando contra él. En algunas ocasiones, podía ver con claridad su siguiente movimiento en su cabeza, como si fuera algo que habían hecho cientos de veces con anterioridad. Extendió el brazo derecho a la vez que la pierna, alzando el hanbo sobre su cabeza y encontró el costado del hombre desprotegido.

—Tres a dos.

El eco de las maderas encontrándose una y otra vez llenaba el lugar, junto con las respiraciones agitadas de ambos contrincantes. Pequeños gruñidos al atacar o defenderse. Raleigh arremetió y el hombre se defendió con vigor, esquivando sus envites. Aunque vio venir el siguiente movimiento, Raleigh no fue lo bastante rápido y el hanbo se introdujo tras su brazo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se elevaba por los aires antes de dar contra el tatami. Antes de sentir cómo las piernas del hombre se cernían en torno a su torso y lo dejaban de espaldas en el suelo, con el peso de su cuerpo sobre él y el hanbo marcándolo en la carótida.

—Cuatro a dos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, hasta que Raleigh sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Sólo entonces el hombre cedió y se levantó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Has luchado bien, muchacho.

Apoyándose en el palo de madera, Raleigh se levantó, intentando tomar aire. Se secó el sudor con el bajo de la camiseta y, sin articular palabra, asintió.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro —y se inclinó ante él con ceremonia. 

Raleigh hizo lo propio, dejando el hanbo en el suelo. Tomó las botas y, despidiéndose de él con una nueva inclinación de cabeza, abandonó el kwoon.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Yancy no se enteró cuando su hermano entró en la habitación como una exhalación. Ni tampoco se percató cuando salió de la ducha, cinco minutos después, poniéndose la camiseta sin haberse parado a secarse el pelo y colocándose los calcetines y las botas haciendo equilibrios, dando pequeños saltos. El mundo podría estar cayéndose a su alrededor y Yancy continuaría durmiendo hasta que un ladrillo le cayera en la cabeza. Literalmente. Raleigh dejó el cordón de la última bota y miró la figura de su hermano tendido en la cama. Estaba demasiado excitado para lidiar con un soñoliento y malhumorado Yancy si se le ocurría despertarlo. Así que seguiría su plan original: salir a explorar lo que le quedaba del Shatterdome.

La visita al Kwoon había sido una sorpresa. Aquellos entrenamientos habían sido sus clases preferidas en la Academia Jaeger. Había perdido, por supuesto, pero para él aquellos dos puntos arañados al maestro — porque sabía que lo era, aunque aún no conociera su nombre— significaban más que muchos otros ganados. Terminó de atarse la bota y salió a toda prisa.

Su destino final era el muelle, donde estaban los Jaegers. Eso era lo que le interesaba en aquel momento y donde quería ir. Sin conocer aún bien el camino, tomó el primer pasillo que encontró.

Llegar al muelle le llevó más tiempo del esperado. Se había perdido en dos ocasiones, y en ambas había tenido que dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Hasta que se topó de frente con la enorme puerta de metal que separaba el muelle del resto del Shatterdome. 

La actividad era frenética allí dentro. Hacia donde quiera que mirase, había alguien ocupado, yendo de un lado a otro o con algún tipo de herramienta en las manos. El aire olía a acero caliente, al gas utilizado en los grupos electrógenos, a aceite de motor. Le encantaba todo aquello. Cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, llevando todo aquello hasta sus pulmones. Podía no ser muy saludable, desde luego, pero qué le importaba cuando era allí donde se sentía plenamente feliz.

Mirando a un lado y a otro, embotándose de todo lo que le rodeaba, se adentró en el lugar. Aquello era inmenso y él se sentía como una pequeña hormiga que acabara de llegar al hormiguero. Nadie reparaba en él, a nadie le extrañaba ver por allí una cara desconocida. Y él se aprovechaba de la situación, yendo de un lado a otro. Hasta que llegó a donde había estado esperando ir desde que entró allí: a los pies del Romeo Blue.

A juicio de Raleigh, aquel Jaeger era una preciosidad. Bien era cierto que alguien podía estar en desacuerdo. Los primeros jaegers se construyeron casi en serie, copiando patentes y diseños. Pero cada Shatterdome a donde habían sido transferidos había podido personalizarlos en un cierto grado. El Romeo Blue estaba pintado de un discreto azul celeste metalizado. La cabeza era pequeña comparada con el resto de su cuerpo. Poseía un ancho pecho en donde guardaba su poderosa arma, que le permitía atacar a los kaijus sin estar demasiado cerca. Raleigh notó que le dolían las mejillas y sólo podía haber una causa: el tiempo que llevaba sonriendo a los pies de aquel coloso. 

—Impresionante, ¿no es cierto?

La voz de María Hill le hizo pegar un salto, sorprendido e, inmediatamente, dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer. Hill se detuvo a unos pasos de él, con las piernas separadas, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo y las manos unidas ante sí, a la altura de las caderas. Se podría haber dicho que sonreía, si uno tenía ganas de exagerar mucho, recapacitó Raleigh. 

—Lo es —y alzó de nuevo la cabeza para regresar al Romeo.

Hill se colocó a su lado y levantó la mirada, en dirección al jaeger.

—Ahora los hacen más rápidos. Más letales. Pero no hay que olvidar que este muchacho ya ha acabado con un kaiju. Él solo. No todos pueden decir lo mismo.

Raleigh asintió sin dejar de admirar al gigante, con una sonrisa que no sólo iluminaba su rostro, sino también sus ojos. Había querido muchas cosas en su corta vida: un videojuego nuevo que le había gustado especialmente cuando era niño; a su madre, que murió por culpa del cáncer; a su hermana, de la que no sabía nada desde el mismo día en que falleció su madre. Ahora quería aquello: estar dentro de una de esas máquinas gigantes, ser parte de él y acabar con los jodidos kaijus. Tantos como pudiera. Si fuera posible, diría que se había enamorado de aquella máquina. Sí, tal vez era posible. De repente, se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Hill.

—¿Me dijo que había otro jaeger?

Hill asintió con vigor.

—Así es.

Raleigh dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Podríamos verlo ahora? Por favor.

Las comisuras de los labios de Hill se elevaron para esbozar una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Raleigh bombeara más rápido. No sabía bien si era por la evidente belleza de aquella mujer o porque iba a ver un nuevo jaeger del que no sabía nada. Si tenía que poner ambas cosas en una balanza… no, mejor no ponerlas, pensó, entre excitado y divertido. María Hill dio media vuelta y, sin decir palabra alguna, se puso en camino. Raleigh tuvo que acelerar el paso para colocarse junto a ella y seguirla.

Atravesaron todo el muelle, desde una punta a la otra. Considerando las dimensiones de éste, aquello les llevó casi cinco minutos. Se cruzaron con una docena de carretillas eléctricas que transportaban trabajadores de un lugar a otro, y con otros que llevaban materiales pesados. Raleigh se apartó de la trayectoria de uno de ellos con rapidez antes de que pudiese atropellarlo por ir distraído. Cuando logró alcanzar de nuevo a María Hill, ella acababa de detenerse.

—Señor Becket, le presento a nuestro jaeger, el Black Hawk.

Raleigh levantó la mirada, despacio. Ante sus ojos se alzaba una enorme mole de titanio y acero negro mate de casi ochenta metros de altura. Dio un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro más, para poder observarlo con mayor perspectiva. El pecho del gigante estaba pintado de color púrpura, al igual que las protecciones que cubrían sus dos poderosos antebrazos, que descansaban en reposo a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Raleigh supuso que el centro de control del jaeger estaba en la cabeza, tras aquella especie de ventana tintada de color morado, como venía siendo habitual en los jaegers de la serie MII.

Parecía que el jaeger mirara hacia adelante, hacia el infinito, impasible desde su elevada posición, como si les perdonara la vida a todos. O como si los estuviese protegiendo. Lo miró una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, descansando sus ojos en cada sección del mecano. La luz que proyectaban los focos sólo se reflejaba en las protecciones púrpura, haciéndolo brillar. Era impresionante.

Raleigh buscó por el rabillo del ojo a Hill. Se acercó a ella, aún sin retirar la mirada del jaeger, como si temiera que, al hacerlo, éste se evaporara ante él.

—Es una preciosidad.

—Lo es.

—¿No está operativo? —preguntó Raleigh, con curiosidad.

Una sombra de decepción cruzó el hermoso rostro de Hill. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no.

Como si le hubiesen pinchando con una aguja, Raleigh se giró hacia la técnico de comunicaciones con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

María Hill cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

—Los pilotos. Todo ha sido muy reciente y no ha habido tiempo de ver qué podemos hacer con él.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a los pilotos? ¿Están…

Raleigh no quiso terminar la frase. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo. 

María Hill se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—¡No! No. Los pilotos siguen… están vivos. No es eso. Has conocido a uno de ellos esta mañana. Es la comandante Romanoff. Su cargo en el Shatterdome no es compatible con el de piloto de jaeger.

Raleigh volvió a mirar al robot. Se le hacía difícil imaginar a la comandante Romanoff como piloto de aquella bestia. No porque ella no fuera capaz, que estaba completamente seguro de que lo era. Había percibido la fortaleza de la mujer con verla una sola vez. Saber ahora que era capaz de tripular aquel coloso le parecía extraordinario y le hacía admirarla aún más.

—¿Y su copiloto? ¿También ha tenido que dejarlo?

—Aún no ha querido escuchar nada al respecto —le dijo Hill, alzando la mirada de nuevo hacia el jaeger—. No conoce a Barton, señor Becket.

A su espalda surgió una voz, potente y clara, que le hizo pegar un respingo. Una voz que había conocido aquella misma tarde.

—Se equivoca, Hill. El señor Becket ha tenido el gusto de conocerme.

Raleigh se giró con rapidez para encontrarse frente a frente con la persona con la que había estado luchando y que lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

María Hill hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios. 

—Señor Becket, le presento a Clint Barton, el maestro de Kwoon del Shatterdome.


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3

 

—Señor Becket, es un placer conocerle —lo saludó Barton, tendiéndole la mano de manera amigable. Raleigh hizo lo propio sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Igualmente, señor —le respondió, no muy seguro de su voz. 

El maestro de kwoon se giró hacia María Hill, que los observaba con atención, pasando su mirada de uno a otro, sin comprender.

—El señor Becket y yo hemos tenido un encuentro en el kwoon hace un rato—, le indicó Barton, con una sonrisa sesgada y las manos unidas delante de sí, a la altura de sus caderas.

Raleigh no sabía bien hacia dónde mirar: si al jaeger que tenía a sus espaldas o al hombre que acaba de aparecer. Se había cambiado de indumentaria. Los pantalones que llevaba puesto en el kwoon habían sido reemplazados por unos de faena de color azul oscuro. La camiseta era del mismo color, de manga corta. Completaban su vestimenta unas gruesas botas negras, acordonadas hasta el tobillo. 

Sus ojos viajaron una vez más hacia aquella preciosidad que se erigía, imponente, tras ellos. No sabía si iba muy desencaminado al proclamar que aquel jaeger que era lo más bonito que había visto en mucho tiempo, tal vez en toda su vida. Lo envidiaba; envidiaba a Barton por haber pilotado aquella preciosidad y no lograba comprender cómo era que no estaba subido en él en cada ocasión que se le presentara. Lo miró, primero a él y luego a Hill para, en último lugar, recalar su mirada en el hombre.

—Discúlpeme, señor, pero ¿ya no pilota el jaeger?

La sonrisa que hasta ese momento había lucido el masculino rostro de Barton se desvaneció paulatinamente. Por unos segundos temió haber metido la pata. A veces le pasaba, hablar antes de recapacitar qué iba a salir por su boca. Su hermano le decía que debía controlarse. Estaba claro que aún era una tarea pendiente.

No conocía a Barton. Apenas sabía de su existencia una hora atrás así que, cuando el semblante del hombre comenzó a ensombrecerse, no sabía si era por un incipiente enfado por haberle preguntado algo inapropiado, o era otra cosa bien distinta. Intentó que el escrutinio al que lo estaba sometiendo no se notara demasiado, pero se temía que iba a perder la partida. Los hombros de Barton descendieron ante sus ojos y, despacio, alzó la vista hacia el jaeger. 

—Estoy seguro de que Hill le habrá informado adecuadamente.

Raleigh miró por el rabillo del ojo a la técnico de comunicación, que había bajado la cabeza, a todas luces incómoda. Regresó a Barton y dio un paso al frente. No, no era enfado lo que había visto en su rostro. Ahora sabía lo que era, lo veía en Yancy cada vez que hablaban de sus padres y el tiempo en que vivían felices en Anchorage. Antes de los Kaijus, antes de la enfermedad. Era la misma expresión: añoranza.

—¿Cómo es? —se aventuró a preguntar, sin que la cuestión pasara antes por su cerebro. Simplemente, salió por su boca.

Unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieron en torno a los ojos de Barton cuando estos recalaron de nuevo en el joven.

—¿Cómo es qué?

Raleigh señaló con la cabeza hacia el coloso que tenía a sus espaldas.

—Pilotar el jaeger.

Como si estuviese luchando contra ello, los labios del hombre terminaron por curvarse en una escueta sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto negativo con ella una y otra vez.

—Es lo mejor del mundo, muchacho.

Se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, en el que Barton le hubo respondido, Raleigh había estado conteniendo la respiración, a la espera de su respuesta. Inconscientemente, irguió la cabeza y cuadró sus hombros, echándolos hacia atrás. Sólo pudo asentir.

Clint Barton lo miró con seriedad para, a continuación, sonreírle. 

—¿Cuánto va a estar por aquí?

Con rapidez, Raleigh se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dos semanas, tal vez. Puede que menos. 

Barton anduvo hacia él. Rebasó el lugar en donde se encontraba Raleigh para dar un par de pasos más en dirección al jaeger. Entonces se detuvo y alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Es bonito, ¿no es cierto?

Raleigh se giró y anduvo hasta donde se encontraba el hombre. Se colocó a su lado, hombro con hombro, para imitarlo y mirar hacia el robot, que parecía otear la inmensidad del Shatterdome con su impasible mirada.

—Es precioso.

Por un instante, a Raleigh le pareció que el bullicio que los rodeaba era menor y que estaban ellos solos, al pie de aquella colosal mole de acero y titanio. 

—Cuando estás ahí dentro —dijo al fin Barton, sin mirarlo, en voz baja, como si estuviese hablando sólo para sí mismo—, te sientes como si pudieras con todo. Tienes el mundo a tus pies. Tienes la sensación de que no existe nada que puede doblegarte. No es cierto, claro, pero, mientras dura es… lo mejor. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, Becket?

No podía dejar de mirar al jaeger. Quería saber de lo que hablaba Barton. Era lo que más quería en el mundo. Se había preparado para ello y quería experimentarlo. Giró su cabeza en dirección al hombre que estaba a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, señor. Pero quiero saberlo.

Barton sonrió.

—Eso está bien. 

Raleigh se movió incómodo, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. 

—¿Por qué dejó de pilotarlo?

Antes de que la frase hubiese abandonado del todo sus labios, Raleigh ya se había arrepentido de pronunciarla. No conocía al hombre lo suficiente para preguntarle algo que, a todas luces, era muy personal. Le perdía su curiosidad, de nuevo. Y su gran boca. Un visible tic, como si estuviese apretando los dientes, apareció en la mandíbula de Barton. Una arruga surcó la frente del hombre de un lado al otro mientras continuaba con la mirada puesta, fija y severa, en el jaeger.

—¡Lo… lo siento! No… no debí preguntar —se excusó Raleigh, con torpeza, las palabras atropellándose en su boca antes de salir de ella. Sintió el estómago encogerse dentro de su abdomen. 

Barton levantó una mano, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No importa. No es un secreto de estado, ni nada que esté oculto. Simplemente, cuando a Nat… cuando a la comandante Romanoff le ofrecieron el puesto en el Shatterdome, creímos que era incompatible con ser piloto —comenzó diciendo—. Ser piloto no es sólo montarte en el jaeger e intentar patearle el culo al kaiju de turno, no. Tienes que entrenar duro para estar preparado las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. De día o de noche. Llueva o haga un sol espléndido. Dirigir un Shatterdome tiene un nivel de entrega muy parecido. Todos están bajo tu mando. Aunque haya personas en las que puedas delegar, la última responsabilidad es la tuya. No tienes horarios, ni fines de semana. El tiempo no te pertenece. No todo es compatible.

—¿Y por qué no buscaron un nuevo piloto? —preguntó Raleigh, inquieto—. Quiero decir… seguro que había alguien compatible con usted. Alguien que quisiera ser su copiloto.

El hombre asintió con gravedad.

—Seguro que lo hay, no tengo dudas. Pero, cuando dejas entrar a alguien en tu cerebro, muchacho, no puedes ocultarle nada. No estoy muy seguro de querer dejar entrar a alguien más ahí dentro —le respondió, señalando con el dedo índice a su cabeza.

A pesar de que aún no había pilotado ningún jaeger, Raleigh podía entender a la perfección de qué hablaba Barton. Cuando, en la Academia Jaeger, descubrieron que él y Yancy eran neurológicamente compatibles e hicieron los primeros simulacros de deriva, los pensamientos de su hermano lo apabullaron. Cierto, era su hermano y lo conocía desde siempre. Pero una cosa era conocerlo y otra muy distinta saber de todos sus pensamientos, los más íntimos, lo que estaban tan dentro de él que jamás le había contado, ni a él ni a nadie. Y que él conociera los suyos. Cuando llegaron a ese punto, su vínculo se hizo más fuerte, más inquebrantable. Estaba seguro de que nadie podría reemplazar a Yancy nunca.

—Pero es dejar un jaeger inactivo, ¿no cree? Son billones de dólares parados —preguntó, de nuevo su cabeza y su boca jugándole malas pasadas, hablando antes de pensar.

Barton sonrió apenas.

—Lo sé. Y si llega el momento, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Pero, mientras tanto, a nadie le gustaría enfrentarse a Romanoff, créame.

Raleigh no se cansaba de mirar aquella obra maestra de ingeniería. Por las noches, a menudo, soñaba con el jaeger que les estaban construyendo en Anchorage. Había visto los planos y el diseño, por supuesto, pero esa noche, cuando se durmiera y soñara con él, su Gipsy Danger tendría el aspecto del mortífero Black Hawk. Bajó la mirada cuando notó que Barton se retiraba.

—Gracias, señor Barton.

El maestro de kwoon le saludó con un cortés gesto de cabeza.

—No hay de qué, señor Becket —respondió con amabilidad. 

Antes de que Barton pudiese girar sobre sus talones para marcharse, Raleigh dio un paso hacia él y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

—Una cosa más, señor. ¿Podría, algún día, enseñármelo por dentro?

Barton pareció considerar la propuesta durante unos segundos antes de terminar asintiendo.

—Por supuesto – contestó—. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor es usted el próximo piloto del Black Hawk.

Sin darle tiempo a agradecérselo, Barton se retiró con paso ligero, acompañado de Hill, que se había mantenido en todo momento separada de ellos. Los vio alejarse a los dos, pasando entre los trabajadores y los técnicos, que los saludaban al pasar. Cuando se hubieron perdido, Raleigh dio un paso hacia adelante y luego un par más, hasta quedar más cerca de la base del jaeger. Quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo bajo las yemas de sus dedos y notar la frialdad del acero bajo las palmas de sus manos. Tenía que admitir que las palabras de Barton sobre ser el piloto del robot le habían puesto nervioso. No iba a ser cierto, eso lo sabía. Él tenía un jaeger que lo estaba esperando. Pero era un buen pensamiento con el que estar ocupado mientras tanto.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Barton siguió a Hill hasta el tercer piso sobre el muelle del Shatterdome. La mujer se adelantó y traspasó la puerta de cristal translúcido que daba acceso al departamento de ingeniería, donde los esperaban a ambos. Él, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de llegar y miró hacia el muelle bajo él. La barandilla de barrotes de metal apenas ofrecía protección. Los trabajadores y todo aquel que anduviese por allí debía tener cuidado con dónde pisaba. Así se lo recordaban las líneas rojas dibujadas en el suelo con la palabra “peligro” escrita en mayúsculas. Barton miró una vez más hacia abajo. La vista era abrumadora: cientos de personas iban y venían, ajetreadas. Vehículos gigantescos que transportaban de un sitio a otro las cargas pesadas que no podían ser llevadas por los más pequeños. Su vista recaló al fin en aquel muchacho, el joven Becket, que miraba hacia arriba, en dirección al jaeger, con la expresión de quien está adorando a una deidad.

Alzó la mirada a su vez, hacia el Black Hawk. Se encontraba a la altura del pecho del gigante de metal, allí donde se escondía el núcleo de energía; el corazón de la bestia. Conocía tan bien la fisionomía del jaeger como si se tratara de su propio cuerpo. Sabía dónde estaban sus puntos fuertes, y también los débiles. Había estado presente en el ensamblaje y la primera vez que lo conectaron. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día, de pie, junto a Natasha, mirando al jaeger que les habían construido para luchar contra la amenaza que emanaba desde el Pacífico.

Raleigh continuaba allá abajo, intentando empaparse de todo cuanto le rodeaba. No sabía si él, en algún momento, había sido así: tan ansioso por el conocimiento, por entrar en la batalla, con aquel brillo en la mirada. Posiblemente no.

Cuando Natasha y él se alistaron en el PPDC, hacía ya algunos años que trabajaban juntos. Habían viajado por medio mundo, haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer: neutralizar potenciales enemigos del país. Así habían continuado hasta que dichos enemigos dejaron de tener sentido, cuando los más peligrosos eran vomitados desde lo más profundo del océano. La agencia para la que trabajaban cerró y ellos, en lugar de dedicarse a vivir una merecida y tranquila vida, alejados de la costa, entraron en el PPDC.

A ninguno de los dos le sorprendió que, tras los exámenes de ingreso a los que les sometieron, los test, los escáneres y los estudios encefalográficos, les dijeran que eran neurológicamente compatibles. Tampoco les hacía falta ningún examen para saberlo. Llevaban años trabajando juntos, codo con codo, pasando por situaciones en las que debían confiar ciegamente el uno en el otro, y saber qué iba a hacer el compañero sin haber intercambiado ni una sola mirada. Si aquello no era compatibilidad, no sabía bien qué podía ser. 

La primera deriva fue… extraña, por denominarla de alguna manera, pensó Clint, dejando vagar su mirada por la figura del jaeger, pero sin verlo realmente. Les dijeron que abrieran su mente al otro, que no reprimieran nada, y eso hicieron. Natasha no le escondió nada, al igual que hizo él. Y terminó aflorando lo que habían estado fraguando y construyendo durante todos aquellos años de compañerismo, de batallas compartidas, de guardias a medias y cómodos silencios. Fue tras aquella deriva iniciática cuando aceptaron, al fin, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Fue la primera vez que compartieron una cama sin tener que guardarse la espalda el uno al otro en una misión. Llevaban juntos desde entonces.

Clint miró de nuevo hacia abajo, a los pies del jaeger. El joven Becket se las había ingeniado para acercarse a los mecánicos que trabajaban en el robot y había entablado conversación con ellos. Suponía que estaba sediento de emociones, lo veía en su manera de mirar. Era joven e inexperto. Había visto en su mirada la ilusión de quien no ha entablado ninguna batalla aún, del que todavía no ha perdido nada. Desgraciadamente, lo terminaría haciendo. Amigos, conocidos, rivales. En algún momento acabaría por perder a alguien que le importara. Y esa inocencia y esa pasión que veía en los ojos del joven Becket terminarían por desaparecer. Como le pasó a él.

La primera misión a la que se enfrentaron como pilotos del Black Hawk se llamaba Leviathan. Era un kaiju categoría dos, una mole de músculos, dientes afilados y saliva venenosa. Y la brecha lo había vomitado un hermoso día de primavera, quince meses atrás. 

El kaiju, Leviathan, dejó atrás la costa de Hawaii sin que nadie ni nada pudiese hacer gran cosa por ellos. No pudieron llegar a tiempo para frenar el rastro de desolación que dejó el engendro a su paso por la isla. Sin que nadie se hubiese interpuesto en su camino, el kaiju puso rumbo hacia la costa oeste del continente americano. Tres jaegers fueron movilizados para intentar detener el avance del monstruo: El Romeo Blue y el Black Hawk, desde el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, y el Demon Impala, desde Lima.

Clint cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla. Sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas al recordar aquel día. Como si estuviese ocurriendo en aquel preciso instante, podía ver lo que sucedió tras sus párpados.

El Romeo Blue y el Black Hawk llegaron al punto en donde se encontraba el kaiju cuando éste ya había encontrado al Demon Impala y estaba enfrentándose a él. Los Winchester, los hermanos que pilotaban el jaeger, hicieron lo que pudieron por neutralizarlo. El kaiju, en un arrebato inhumano, les clavó sus poderosas zarpas en el pecho del gigante y, con un giro, le arrancó la cabeza en un estallido de chispas y metal volando. El Black Hawk estaba a su lado y él y Natasha fueron testigos mudos de la desaparición de los dos hermanos. 

Derrotaron al kaiju tras dos horas de lucha encarnizada, in extremis, pero lo consiguieron. Con un alto coste: el de la vida de dos pilotos y la desolación que había dejado en el archipiélago hawaiano. Fue ahí cuando él y Natasha entendieron que, por mucho que derrotaran al kaiju en cuestión, jamás ganarían la batalla hasta que La Brecha fuera cerrada. Algo de su alma dejarían por el camino.

Dos kaijus más se cruzaron con el Black Hawk antes de que a Natasha le ofrecieran la comandancia de Shield, el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Desde entonces, el jaeger estaba inactivo. Clint parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. Levantó la cabeza, hacia la cabina del jaeger, que se encontraba a varios metros por encima de él. 

La puerta de cristal a su espalda se deslizó por la guía al abrirse. La voz de María Hill le llegó, fuerte y clara.

—Barton, le están esperando. La conferencia está a punto de comenzar.

Clint miró una última vez al muelle. No había rastro del joven Becket por ningún sitio, pero apostaba que aún revoloteaba alrededor del jaeger. 

—Ya voy —respondió sobre su hombro. Palmeó con ambas manos rítmicamente sobre la barandilla, produciendo un metálico sonido y, con un último vistazo, giró sobre sus talones en dirección a María Hill.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Clint atravesó la gran sala de conferencias, entre mesas vacías y ordenadores apagados, hacia las dos grandes pantallas que dominaban la pared principal. Ante ellas, de espaldas, estaba Natasha, con las manos unidas tras de sí, la espalda recta y la cabeza alzada, regia e imponente. Anduvo en su dirección, siguiendo los pasos de Hill, que se apostó al lado de la comandante, a su izquierda. Él lo hizo a su derecha, tan cerca que sus hombros casi se rozaron. Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él y, le sonrió. Una mueca apenas, agradeciéndole en silencio que estuviese allí. No hacían falta palabras para eso. Había estado en su cabeza. La conocía. De repente, las dos grandes pantallas se encendieron al mismo tiempo.

La que tenían a su izquierda mostró el logotipo de las Naciones Unidas antes de que un rostro de hombre apareciese en ella. El semblante era serio y el parche que lucía en el ojo izquierdo le confería un aire de ferocidad que a nadie le pasaba inadvertido. Natasha y él lo conocían desde antes de alistarse en el PPDC, aunque sólo de oídas. El nombre del coronel Nick Fury le precedía allá donde fuese.

La pantalla de la derecha se conectó casi en ese mismo instante. En el centro de ella apareció el símbolo del PPDC, el cuerpo de defensa creado por las Naciones Unidas y cuyo objetivo era luchar contra la amenaza kaiju. El rostro del mariscal Stacker Pentecost los miraba con ojos entornados y una expresión de absoluta concentración.

Natasha Romanoff fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Mariscal Pentecost. Coronel Fury. Es un placer saludarlos —comenzó diciendo con solemnidad, girándose levemente hacia cada uno de ellos conforme los saludaba.

—Comandante Romanoff, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esta entrevista, así que vayamos al grano —respondió el representante de las Naciones Unidas, Fury—. Hemos sido informados de que una nueva amenaza kaiju se está gestando.

—Así es —intervino el mariscal Pentecost, con voz profunda y autoritaria, lo que hizo que los tres, Barton, Romanoff y Hill, giraran sus cabezas hacia la derecha, en dirección a la pantalla en donde se proyectaba el rostro del mariscal. El hombre prosiguió—: Se ha detectado actividad en la Brecha, aún sin ningún resultado, pero debemos estar alertas.

—Estamos preparados para cualquier acción en la que se nos requiera —les contestó Romanoff, dando un paso hacia el frente. Clint se movió hacia la izquierda, quedando justo a su espalda.

Pentecost asintió sin dejar de observarlos con aquellos ojos negros e inquisitivos.

—Sé el trabajo que están realizando en el Shatterdome, Romanoff, y estamos contentos con ello.

—Pero todo esfuerzo es insuficiente para intentar combatir la amenaza kaiju, comandante —terció Fury. Tres pares de ojos recayeron en la enorme figura del coronel. 

Clint bajó la mirada, para fijarla en las manos de Natasha, que las tenía unidas tras de sí. Para cualquier otro que no la conociera lo suficiente, aquel ligero apretón que él pudo apreciar, de una mano oprimiendo los dedos de la otra, no le diría nada. Él sabía que era un signo de que estaba nerviosa. Presionó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de tomarlas entre las suyas e infundirle así tranquilidad. Levantó la cabeza y respiró en profundidad.

—El intervalo entre un ataque y otro es cada vez menor, comandante —dijo Pentecost, con aquel tono de barítono que llenó por completo la sala—. Cualquier esfuerzo que hagamos es poco. Millones de personas confían en nosotros.

Clint oyó cómo Natasha tomaba aire y cuadraba sus hombros. La melena pelirroja, que le rozaba el cuello, ondeó graciosamente. 

—Trabajamos duro. Todos lo hacemos, desde el último mecánico hasta yo misma.

Pentecost asintió, con una sutil sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Sabemos que es así, pero tenemos que optimizar los recursos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con ello? —preguntó la comandante, con un tono de voz monocorde. Se adelantó un nuevo paso, como si al hacerlo y estar más cerca de las pantallas, quisiera intimidar a los dos hombres que se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ellos.

Fue el turno del representante de las Naciones Unidas de intervenir. 

—Tienen parado un jaeger que le costó billones de dólares a los contribuyentes. Necesitamos que esté operativo para la próxima oleada.

Inconscientemente, Clint contuvo la respiración. Toda la mañana se había estado preguntando por qué habían convocado la reunión con tanta urgencia y, más aún, por qué querían que él estuviese presente. Acababa de obtener su respuesta.

El cuerpo de Natasha se tensó. Soltó sus manos y las colocó a ambos lados de su cuerpo, convertidas en puños.

—¿Me está pidiendo que deje la comandancia del Shatterdome y que vuelva a pilotar el jaeger? —preguntó Natasha, elevando una octava su tono de voz. Clint apretó la mandíbula, a la espera de la respuesta que dieran los dos representantes. Si, en realidad, lo que querían es que ella dejara de dirigir el Shatterdome, es que estaban más locos de lo que él había pensado. 

Fue el representante del PPDC quien tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Le estamos pidiendo, comandante, que busque un nuevo copiloto para el jaeger.

—Eso lleva tiempo, señor —contestó Romanoff al punto.

Stacker Pentecost asintió con pesadez. 

—Lo sabemos. Por eso hemos comenzado a escoger algunos rangers en la academia que sean compatibles con Barton. El señor Choi, nuestro jefe de misiones, les enviará via intranet los perfiles de los elegidos.

Clint se sintió extraño de repente. Estaban hablando de él estando presente y nadie le pedía opinión. Pero confiaba en Natasha. Sabía que ella resolvería aquello de la mejor manera posible.

—Perdone que insista, señor —agregó la mujer—, pero eso llevará tiempo. Si dice que se aproxima un nuevo ataque kaiju, no le garantizo que hayamos completado el proceso de selección. Además, nadie le ha preguntado a Barton qué opina de ello.

Aunque los dos hombres no estaban físicamente en la habitación, Clint sintió dos pares de ojos clavarse en él a través de aquellas grandes pantallas. Tragó saliva y enderezó los hombros.

—Comandante, ¿puedo intervenir? —solicitó Clint, dando un paso al frente y colocándose de nuevo junto a Natasha. Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Adelante —contestó ella.

Clint miró a una pantalla y luego a la otra, para terminar recalando en la que tenía más a su derecha, en el mariscal Pentecost.

—Señor, tenemos de visita a un par de rangers. Los hermanos Becket —dijo, mirando a su superior.

Pentecost asintió.

—En efecto.

—Creo que uno de ellos sería compatible conmigo —soltó de improviso. Todas las personas, presentes o no en la sala, lo miraron con expresiones que oscilaban entre la absoluta sorpresa y la más profunda incredulidad. Los ojos de Natasha recayeron en él, preguntándole sin palabras a qué venía todo aquello.

Fue Pentecost quien rompió el silencio que se había adueñado del lugar. 

—Barton, ¿sabe que estamos construyendo en Anchorage un nuevo jaeger que ellos pilotaran? Ninguno de los Becket puede convertirse en su copiloto.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero si el ataque es tan inminente como quieren hacernos creer y es importante que el Black Hawk esté operativo para ese momento, tal vez podríamos contar con el joven Becket para ese momento.

El rostro de Pentecost se oscureció de repente. Bajó la mirada, como si estuviese considerando seriamente su proposición. Clint desvió la mirada unos segundos hacia Natasha, que continuaba mirándolo con fijeza. Él le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, casi imperceptible, al que ella contestó con uno idéntico.

Al fin, Pentecost volvió a hablar.

—No estoy muy seguro. ¿De cuál de ellos se trata?

—Del más joven, Raleigh —contestó Clint.

Una especie de bufido grave y sordo salió de los labios del representante del PPDC.

—No ha pilotado aún ningún jaeger. Es bueno, muy bueno, pero inexperto. Y algo alocado.

Clint asintió.

—Lo sé. Y es algo que tengo en cuenta.

Antes de que el mariscal diera por finalizada la conversación, Clint dio un paso al frente, colocándose junto a Natasha.

—Señor, pido permiso para realizar una deriva con el chico. Así sabremos si es realmente compatible o no.

Pentecost tardó un segundo en contestar.

—Lo estudiaremos, señor Barton. Mientras tanto, seguiremos con nuestro programa de encontrarle un nuevo copiloto. Señorita Hill, le haremos llegar los informes.

María Hill, que se había mantenido hasta ese instante en silencio, presenciando la escena, asintió con vigor.

—Sí, señor.

—Comandante Romanoff —la voz grave del coronel Fury reverberó en la sala. Todos giraron sus ojos hacia él. El hombre, serio y circunspecto, hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Si no hay nada más que añadir, podemos dar por finalizada esta reunión.

Clint observó cómo Natasha asentía y, casi de inmediato, ambas pantallas quedaban en silencio, de nuevo a oscuras. 

—Si me disculpa, comandante —oyó decir a Hill. Natasha apenas se giró hacia la mujer y asintió sin más. En cambio, se giró hacia él en cuanto la técnico hubo abandonado la sala, enfrentándolo.

Se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Natasha los acortó, quedando frente a él.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Clint? —le preguntó, con ojos entornados, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, observándolo inquisitiva.

Clint bajó la mirada hacia el suelo antes de regresar a ella. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Natasha se adelantó.

—Tendrías que haberlo comentado conmigo antes—. No había reproches en su voz, ni tampoco advertencias veladas. Clint cubrió el último paso que los separaba, obligándola a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Buscó a tientas sus manos y la apretó con fuerza. Podía perderse en aquellos perfectos ojos verdes que lo miraban. En aquel momento no era la comandante Romanoff, sólo era Natasha, su compañera.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento —contestó, en voz baja, sólo para los oídos de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior, algo inseguro, antes de proseguir—: Pero creí que, de esta manera, les daba algo en lo que pensar y te dejaban tiempo para actuar a tu manera.

—Si te soy sincera, no me gusta la idea de que te subas de nuevo al jaeger. 

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un instante. Se moría de ganas por besarla, por morder aquellos labios que tan bien conocía. Pero no lo haría. Nunca, jamás, hacían alarde de su relación mientras estaban trabajando. Aunque estuviesen solos, como en ese instante, era una sala en la que podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento. Respiró profundamente.

—Pero hay que hacerlo, Nat. Llevan razón. No podemos tenerlo parado, inactivo, sin pilotos. 

Ella desvió la mirada hacia algún punto a su derecha, por encima de su hombro.

—No me gusta que hagas eso sin mí, Clint.

Un dedo bajo la barbilla femenina la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. 

—Sé que tú harías lo mismo que yo en mi lugar.

Aún a regañadientes, Natasha asintió con un único gesto de su cabeza. Apenas le sonrió.

—Lo haría, sí.

Clint mantuvo un poco más el contacto, sus dedos en la barbilla de ella. Los movió ligeramente, acariciando la suave piel de la mujer. Sabía que debía parar porque, de lo contrario, su voluntad iba a quedar seriamente dañada. Buscó el reloj que había en la pared que tenía a su izquierda. Casi las ocho de la tarde. Quedaban apenas dos horas para que la jornada terminase y ellos pudieran estar juntos, en su habitación. O en la de ella, le daba igual. Con un último esfuerzo, dio un paso atrás, dejando caer su mano con pesadez. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Raleigh Becket es compatible contigo? —quiso saber Natasha, enderezando de nuevo los hombros y levantando la cabeza, altiva, siendo de nuevo la comandante Romanoff.

—Esta tarde me encontró entrenando en el kwoon. El chico es bueno, Natasha. Muy bueno. Si tan importante es que el Black Hawk esté listo, Raleigh podría ayudarnos.

Natasha bajó la mirada, pensativa. Un momento después, volvió a levantarla.

—Clint, ¿estás seguro que podrías pilotar con ese muchacho?

Él se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—No, ¿Y tú?

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Raleigh apareció por su habitación dos horas después, cuando la adrenalina que había estado recorriendo su cuerpo durante todo el día hubo desaparecido y el cansancio tomó su lugar. Iba en contra de sus principios morales el sentirse tan agotado, pero el día había sido extenuante y las emociones habían sido muchas. Una voz interior le decía que era normal que se sintiera tan molido como se sentía, pero sólo la escuchaba para no sentirse peor. Descansar era un verbo que rara vez él usaba. 

Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Yancy aún seguía en la cama, dormido. Bocarriba y con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, ocupando todo el colchón. Dejó los sándwiches que había cogido en la cantina sobre la mesa y se arrojó en la cama, rebotando sobre ella con fuerza. ¡Dios, adoraba aquel lugar!

—¿Eres tú, Ray?

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró en dirección a su hermano. Yancy estaba incorporado a medias sobre uno de sus codos, con los párpados hinchados y los ojos a medio abrir. Se pasaba una mano sobre el pelo, una y otra vez, despeinándoselo aún más de lo que ya estaba. 

—¿Quién quieres que sea? —le respondió, divertido.

Yancy masculló algo que no logró descifrar. Raleigh, incorporándose, se sentó al borde del colchón y alcanzó unos de los bocadillos que había dejado sobre la mesa, arrojándoselo a su hermano. 

—Toma, te has perdido la cena.

Su hermano miró lo que tenía sobre el regazo como si fuera el objeto más extraño del mundo. Levantó la mirada, extrañado.

—¿Me he perdido la cena?

Raleigh se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y dejando que una enorme sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

—Y no sólo la cena. He conocido al maestro de kwoon. Hemos luchado y le he arrancado dos puntos. ¡Y he visto al Black Hawk! ¡Es impresionante, colega! —le dijo, sintiéndose más eufórico a cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

La efusividad de Raleigh hizo que Yancy se incorporara un poco más mientras se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Un momento, ¿qué es el Black Hawk?

—El otro jaeger del que nos habló Hill. El jaeger de Barton y Romanoff.

Yancy se despertó de inmediato.

—¿Romanoff? ¿La comandante Romanoff? 

Raleigh asintió exageradamente.

—¿Era un piloto de jaeger? 

Las cejas de Raleigh se levantaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—¿Me has estado escuchando o aún estás dormido?

Yancy resopló con fuerza, intentando deshacerse del sopor que aún sentía. Raleigh se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a su hermano, haciendo que el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso.

—Deberías verlo, Yance. Es una preciosidad —le respondió, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras rememoraba la imponente figura del robot.

—¿Y quién es Barton? —quiso saber. Raleigh estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Elevando los ojos hacia el techo, contestó a su hermano.

—El copiloto de Romanoff. Ahora es el maestro de kwoon. 

Tras unos segundos para asimilar la información, Yancy asintió con lentitud. Se removió en la cama, girándose hacia su hermano. Parpadeó varias veces, como si estuviese librando una nueva batalla contra el sueño y estuviese perdiendo.

—Mira, mañana me lo vuelves a contar, porque me temo que no me acordaré de nada de lo que hemos estado hablando, ¿hace?

Antes de levantarse, Raleigh puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y, con fingida animosidad, lo empujó hasta que éste estuvo de nuevo tumbado en la cama. 

—Anda, duerme, viejales.

Yancy le sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Yancy conoció al maestro de kwoon al día siguiente, al igual que vio por primera vez al Black Hawk. Mientras lo hacía, Raleigh lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Se había quedado tan impresionado como él se quedara. Y aún seguía impresionado.

A ninguno de los hermanos Becket les quedó mucho tiempo en el día para estar ociosos. Según su horario, su rutina comenzaba temprano, con un entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Después, María Hill, supervisada por la Comandante Romanoff, les había organizado un programa para cada momento de la jornada, en donde tenían que personarse en todos los departamentos y aprender de ellos. 

Intentar seguir el ritmo de Hill cuando estaba al frente del departamento técnico era como pretender atrapar a un tornado en una botella. La mujer se movía como pez en el agua y todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo bailaban al son que ella marcaba. A Raleigh le gustaba aquello. Y, a juzgar por la cara de absoluto deleite de Yancy, a él también.

Le gustaba ver cómo se desenvolvía en aquel ambiente, segura de sí misma y sabiendo qué hacer en todo momento, y cómo hacerlo. Si llegara el caso, no estaba muy seguro de que él pudiese afrontar aquel desempeño con la misma eficiencia con la que lo hacía Hill.

Ni Yancy ni él acusaron todo el tiempo que pasaron en aquel lugar. Sólo cuando María Hill se acercó a ellos y les dijo que los esperaban en el kwoon después de comer se dieron cuenta de la hora que era.

No perdieron ni un minuto durante la comida. Se conformaron con un plato frío y un bocadillo y, tras soltar la bandeja de mala manera en la pila de las usadas, corrieron hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Frenaron su carrera antes de llegar a la puerta, intentando sosegar sus agitadas respiraciones. Se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron antes de traspasar a la vez la puerta de entrada al kwoon. Barton ya estaba allí, esperándolos.

—Llegan tarde, señores Becket —les dijo, dándoles la espalda, sin mirarlos. Raleigh pensó que, o bien el hombre no esperaba a nadie más o tenía ojos en el cogote. Miró a su hermano de reojo y sonrió escuetamente. Ambos dieron un par de pasos más hacia él y se detuvieron.

Barton tardó unos segundos en girarse para enfrentarlos, como si la demora no le molestara especialmente. Cuando lo hizo, fue de manera pausada, sin movimientos apresurados ni alterados. Los saludó con cortesía, asintiendo con la cabeza, gesto que los dos hermanos retribuyeron.

—Ayer tuve el placer de enfrentarme a su hermano —comenzó diciendo Barton en dirección a Yancy. Raleigh vio cómo éste enderezaba la espalda, echaba los hombros ligeramente hacia atrás y levantaba la barbilla—. ¿Le parece que comencemos usted y yo?

La respuesta de Yancy no tardó en llegar más de un segundo. Dio un paso al frente y asintió, seguro de sí mismo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La espalda de Yancy golpeó por tercera vez el suelo de tatami. Raleigh cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, hundiéndola entre los hombros, sintiendo ganas de esconderse debajo de una piedra. Yancy no estaba sabiendo adelantarse a los movimientos de Barton y, por tercera vez en pocos minutos, su hermano había terminado con sus huesos en el suelo de manera estrepitosa y con el extremo del hanbo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. 

Normalmente, cuando entrenaba con su hermano, se compenetraban a la perfección y el puntaje iba oscilando entre ambos hasta terminaba cayendo del lado de uno. Conocía los movimientos de Yancy como si fueran los suyos. Se compenetraban de una manera en la que jamás soñó hacerlo con nadie. Eso había sido así hasta que, el día anterior, luchó contra Barton.

Yancy volvió a ponerse en pie, con el orgullo herido más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo y el sudor a perlarle la frente. En cambio, Barton estaba fresco como una rosa. En lo que a él le concernía, no estaba acusando el esfuerzo que debía estar haciendo, luchando contra Yancy. Era como si estuviese tomando una copa, sentando en la barra de en un bar. Y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba ver a su hermano tan apurado. Pero debía reconocer que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

El hanbo de Barton giró en su mano, describiendo un amplio círculo en el aire. El maestro lo atrapó con las dos manos un milisegundo antes de que, en su camino, encontrara las piernas de Yancy y, golpeándolo tras las rodillas, lo hiciera caer de bruces al suelo. Barton, a la espalda del mayor de los Becket, marcó el cuello del joven con el palo.

—Cuatro a cero, señor Becket.

Visiblemente contrariado por cómo se había desarrollado la sesión, Yancy se puso en pie de un salto, con la cara amoratada, más por la vergüenza que por el esfuerzo al que había sido sometido. Barton estaba en pie, a unos pasos de él, descansado en un extremo del hanbo que sostenía ante sí y con el peso de su cuerpo recayendo más en una pierna que en la otra. Yancy se giró en su dirección y, con solemnidad, se inclinó ante él, en señal de respeto. Barton hizo lo propio, aunque de manera más comedida.

—¿Puedo retirarme, señor? —preguntó Yancy, intentando controlar su agitada respiración.

—Si es lo que quiere, por supuesto —respondió Barton.

Yancy giró sobre sus talones. Dejó el hanbo en el suelo y tomó sus botas. Al levantarse, miró en dirección a Raleigh. Dio un paso hacia él, pero una mano levantada de Yancy lo detuvo antes.

—Voy a la habitación, Ray. Nos vemos después.

Raleigh leyó entre líneas que, en aquel momento, su hermano prefería estar solo. Lo conocía. Por muy apurado que estuviera, se las ingeniaría para sobreponerse y sacar la parte positiva de todo aquello. No le extrañaría que, pasados dos días, le dijera a Barton que quería volver a medirse con él en el tatami. Le respondió asintiendo una sola vez y éste, con un nuevo saludo, se despidió de ambos hombres.

El silencio se adueñó de repente del lugar. La voz de Barton lo hizo girarse.

—Su hermano es un buen luchador.

Raleigh resopló con fuerza, evitando mirarlo de frente.

—¿Ah, si? Viendo el resultado, nadie lo diría.

Barton bajó la cabeza, sonriendo. 

—No se apresure en su juicio, Becket. Como le dije, esto no es una cuestión sólo de lucha, de superioridad —le dijo, apoyando una mano sobre otra en el extremo del hanbo y descansando así el peso de sus brazos y de su cuerpo en la madera—. Es una cuestión de compatibilidad. Él no ha sabido leer mis movimientos, ni anticiparse a ellos. Pero será un gran piloto con el compañero adecuado, estoy seguro de ello.

Raleigh también estaba seguro, al cien por cien. Había visto entrenar a su hermano, había estado con él en la deriva, había estado dentro de su cabeza. No había nadie que lo entendiera mejor que él. Ni que lo conociera como él lo conocía. Yancy era disciplinado y metódico. En ocasiones, lento para ponerse en marcha pero, una vez que lo hacía, podía dejarte exhausto. Sí, sería un buen piloto de jaeger. Y él quería estar a su lado cuando aquello sucediera. Se giró para mirar a Barton.

—Yo también lo creo —respondió al fin, en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para que lo oyera Barton.

Barton abandonó el tatami, dejando fuera de él el hanbo. Entonces, con lentitud, se giró hacia Raleigh.

—¿Le gustaría ver el interior del Black Hawk, señor Becket?

Lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?, pensó, sintiendo cómo, en el interior de su pecho, su corazón comenzaba a bombear tan rápido que el flujo de su sangre al pasar por sus oídos lo ensordeció por momentos. Era como preguntarle a un niño si quería ver dónde vivían los gnomos del jardín. No tenía esa intención pero sabía que había abierto los ojos de manera desmesurada. Al igual que la boca. Barton lo miró, sonriente, y acabó por soltar una carcajada que lo hizo enrojecer hasta la punta del pelo.

—Por su expresión diría que sí, ¿no es cierto?

Raleigh asintió con exageración, sintiéndose incapaz de elaborar ninguna frase. Barton volvió a sonreírle, antes de extender el brazo ante sí, en dirección a la salida.

—Entonces, vámonos.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4

 

Raleigh tuvo que contenerse. Sentía ganas de saltar mientras acompañaba a Clint Barton hasta donde se encontraba el Black Hawk. Se sentía como si hubiese acabado de llegar Santa Claus y le hubiese dejado aquel regalo que él había ansiado. Intentaba no sonreír tanto, no mostrarse tan ridículamente feliz. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si era así como se sentía?

Barton andaba con paso rápido y Raleigh tuvo que esforzarse más de una vez por seguir su ritmo. El hombre no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que le conminara a ir con él hasta el jaeger. Tuvo que morderse la lengua en más de una ocasión. Tenía tantas preguntas rondándole la cabeza que el esfuerzo por contenerlas le estaba resultando especialmente molesto. Bueno, pensó, en su característico modo de ver las cosas siempre desde el lado positivo, ya tendría ocasión de hacerle todas aquellas preguntas —y alguna más que se le ocurriera en el momento— cuando llegaran ante el jaeger.

Se cruzaron con personal del Shatterdome que saludó a Barton educadamente, con un gesto de la cabeza. Éste le respondió de igual manera pero sin abandonar ni un solo momento el ritmo que se había marcado. Raleigh siguió tras él, un paso por detrás, hasta que llegaron al muelle.

Raleigh miró de soslayo su reloj de muñeca. Eran casi las siete de la tarde. El trasiego de trabajadores había descendido considerablemente en relación a aquella mañana, pero, aún así, había mucha gente trabajando. El Shatterdome mantenía los turnos de tarde y noche de manera preventiva. Los kaijus no entendían de horas, ni de fines de semanas, ni de vacaciones. Debían estar siempre alertas; siempre preparados.

Clint Barton se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde el Black Hawk se erguía orgulloso. Visto desde la distancia era algo… impresionante. Aquel adjetivo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente cuando pensaba en los jaegers, y más aún con aquel en particular. Pero era lo que pensaba. 

No detuvieron la marcha. Sólo la ralentizaron un poco cuando, aún faltando una veintena de metros para llegar a los pies del coloso, un hombre salió a su encuentro.

—Dime cómo se encuentra mi chico hoy —le preguntó Clint, alzando la voz, cuando aún no habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba. Éste cruzó los brazos ante su pecho y le dirigió una mirada que Raleigh no supo bien cómo descifrar.

—Tu chico es tan testarudo como tú, Barton —respondió, en el mismo tono de voz que Clint había usado. Ambos llegaron hasta él y se detuvieron. Barton elevó el rostro hacia el jaeger y sonrió, antes de que su mirada recayera de nuevo en el hombre.

—¿Pudiste reparar el servomotor?

Una mirada admonitoria, con ojos entornados y ceja alzada, fue la primera respuesta que Clint obtuvo, a la que luego el hombre añadió:

—Estás hablando conmigo. ¿Desde cuándo no consigo lo que me propongo?

Ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada con seriedad. Raleigh los miró a ambos, primero a uno, luego al otro, para repetir de nuevo el proceso hasta que Clint sonrió abiertamente. El hombre lo imitó un segundo después. 

—Raleigh, te presento al jefe técnico del Black Hawk. Nosotros le llamamos simplemente Tony, el mecánico.

Se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano de manera educada. Tony hizo lo propio, estrechándola con vigor. Era un hombre de la misma estatura que Barton, de pelo moreno, perilla cuidada, que escondía una boca ligeramente curvada en una suerte de sonrisa sarcástica. Los ojos eran marrones, inteligentes, y lo miraban indagadores, como si lo estuviesen analizando. Vestía de manera informal y no con la ropa de trabajo que solían llevar, sólo unos vaqueros ajados y una camiseta de lo que debió ser algún grupo de música de décadas atrás. Raleigh le tendió la mano y Tony se la estrechó con un apretón fuerte y vigoroso.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor… mecánico.

Raleigh observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Barton contenía la risa sin mucho éxito. Una ceja alzada por parte de Tony en dirección a Clint, como advertencia silenciosa, le hizo pensar que había metido la pata.

—Yo… lo siento. ¿Tony?

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que el jefe técnico del Black Hawk se encogiera de hombros.

—Señor mecánico está bien, muchacho.

Ambos hombres se giraron al unísono hacia el jaeger, mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Qué tal la suspensión del antebrazo derecho? La última vez que pude probarlo no respondía como debía —inquirió Barton, en dirección a Tony.

El mecánico asintió con vigor.

—Arreglado y como nuevo. La próxima vez que te subas en él, lo notarás

Raleigh vio cómo una sombra cruzaba el rostro de Barton, alejando de inmediato cualquier atisbo de buen humor que hubiese mostrado con anterioridad. El hombre mantenía sus ojos puestos en el gigante de acero, en silencio, concentrado. Si todas las personas que había a su alrededor se hubiesen marchado, incluidos él y Tony, estaba seguro de que Barton no lo hubiese notado. Por un momento pensó que eso era exactamente lo que debería hacer, marcharse y no importunar aquel instante. De repente, el silencio que se había establecido entre los tres se rompió al hablar Barton de nuevo.

—Dime, Tony, ¿podemos subir al Black Hawk? —le preguntó sin molestarse siquiera en mirar hacia el mecánico. El corazón de Raleigh se paró un momento en su pecho para, un segundo después, latir con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Contuvo la respiración en espera de la respuesta de Tony.

—Por supuesto.

Raleigh no recordaba que, nunca antes, dos únicas palabras lo hubiesen hecho tan feliz como lo acababan de hacer aquellas. Sin pretenderlo, abrió y cerró sus manos en puños, nervioso. Sólo con imaginarse entrar dentro de aquella máquina ya era motivo para ponerse a saltar de alegría… si pudiese hacerlo, por supuesto, recapacitó. No pensaba ponerse en ridículo delante de aquellos dos hombres. 

Un movimiento casi imperceptible apareció en la mandíbula de Barton mientras continuaba mirando en dirección hacia el jaeger. Raleigh lo imitó, como si aguardara a que el coloso le pudiese hablar de un momento a otro.

Debía ser impresionante estar dentro de aquel engendro mecánico; ser parte de él, ser quien originara sus pasos y sus movimientos. Debías sentirte como si, en ese momento, lo pudieras hacer absolutamente todo. Raleigh tragó saliva sin desviar la mirada del Black Hawk, absorto en él. Sólo la voz de Barton tuvo el poder de hacerlo unos segundos después.

—¿Vienes, Becket?

Raleigh no respondió, tan sólo hizo que sus piernas contestaran por él, yendo en pos de Barton, que se había adelantado unos pasos. Clint le correspondió con un gesto de la cabeza. Giró sobre sus talones y abrió la marcha, rodeando y dejando atrás la base del jaeger.

Tony pulsó un botón del ascensor y la puerta se abrió, deslizándose en silencio. Los tres entraron en la cabina y un sutil timbre les hizo saber que la puerta se iba a cerrar. 

Cuando salieron estaban a más de setenta metros sobre el nivel del suelo. Ante ellos se abría una pasarela de tecle reforzado y barandilla de barrotes de aluminio. Los cubría una mampara de plástico semitransparente, que sólo dejaba adivinar los puntos de luz del exterior, emborronándolos. El ruido de las botas de los tres hombres retumbaba en el suelo. Tony y Barton iban delante de él, con el paso decidido y confiado de quienes saben a dónde van y han cubierto aquel camino con anterioridad cientos de veces. Cada paso lo acercaba más al interior del jaeger y hacía que su corazón bombeara más y más rápido. Pensó por unos instantes que se le iba a salir por la boca si no intentaba refrenarlo. Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones hasta que le dolieron y lo fue soltando poco a poco, por los labios entreabiertos. Repitió el proceso una vez más, mientras seguía a los dos hombres, pero se olvidó de expulsarlo cuando traspasaron la escotilla que había en la base del cuello del jaeger. Barton se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

—Respira, muchacho, o te va a dar algo.

Y así hubiese sido de no ser por la llamada de atención del hombre. Raleigh no sabía bien a dónde mirar en primer lugar. Tal y como le había sugerido, tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Fue entonces cuando Barton y Tony traspasaron la escotilla de entrada al jaeger.

Aquel espacio que encontraron nada más entrar no podía llamarse habitación, pues no era más que un cubículo estrecho, de paredes de metal burdo y sin pulir, lleno de cables, mangueras conductoras de diferentes líquidos y conexiones de todo tipo. Era, por así decirlo, la trastienda del jaeger. Tony tomó la delantera, adentrándose por un angosto conducto, que dejaba pasar una sola persona cada vez. Clint fue tras el mecánico, dejándolo a él en último lugar. Tres únicos pasos lo separaban de la cabina de control del jaeger. Si el núcleo que lo alimentaba era el corazón de aquella máquina, la sala que acaba de revelarse ante él era, sin duda, el alma.

Aún estando todo apagado y en silencio, sin el ruido de las turbinas ni los ventiladores refrigerando los distintos elementos y sin ningún indicativo funcionando, aquel espacio le pareció imponente. Al fondo, frente a él, estaba el lugar en donde se proyectaban las distintas pantallas cuando estaban operativos. En el centro de la sala de control, reclamando su atención, la zona desde donde los pilotos, uno junto al otro, controlando así cada una de las dos mitades del gigante. Había un sinfín de elementos que llamaban su atención. Ya había estado con anterioridad en el interior del Brawler Yukon, pero, salvo excepciones, ningún jaeger se parecía a otro. Y a él todos le parecían extraordinarios.

No se dio cuenta de que ambos hombres, Tony y Barton, se habían retirado hacia un lateral, esperando ver la reacción que aquello le producía. Raleigh los miró a ambos y sonrió.

—Esto es…

—Impresionante. Lo sé —dijo Barton, finalizando por él la frase. No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Raleigh asintió con convencimiento.

Se paseó por el reducido cubículo, sorteando cables y mangueras, teniendo especial cuidado de en dónde ponía los pies. No se atrevía a tocar nada, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo y fuera a romperse bajo sus dedos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Los jaegers eran construidos para luchar contra seres que el mundo jamás había soñado que existieran. Rapidez y fuerza bruta combinadas. Y el jaeger debía ser la barrera que los kaijus no quebrantaran. Nada estaba construido para ser frágil en ellos.

Cuando Raleigh volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban los hombres, Tony, ya no se encontraba allí. Estaba tan absorto en cuanto le rodeaba que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había marchado. Sólo quedaba allí Barton, apoyado contra un panel lateral, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna y los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. De repente, Raleigh se sintió incómodo bajo el escrutinio del hombre.

—Debe pensar que soy un niño delante de un juguete nuevo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó, pasándose la mano por el pelo y desordenándolo.

Cuando ya estaba seguro de saber cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Barton, éste negó con la cabeza.

—Es refrescante ver tanto entusiasmo por aquí —le respondió, sin abandonar su posición a unos pasos de Raleigh.

—No quiero que me mal interprete, señor, pero estoy deseando regresar a Anchorage y que tengan listo el Gipsy.

—¿Así se llamará vuestro jaeger?

Raleigh asintió con vigor.

—Gipsy Danger, sí.

—Es un nombre bonito —replicó Barton. 

—Lo es, sin duda —contestó Raleigh, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio en la apagada sala de control. Raleigh desvió su mirada hacia un lado y otro, empapándose de todo lo que tenía alrededor. Su cabeza giró hacia el centro de la cabina, en donde estaban los anclajes a los que amarraban a los pilotos. Se quedo mirándolos para girarse en dirección a Barton pasados unos segundos. Las facciones del hombre se habían ensombrecido considerablemente. Raleigh creyó que lo estaba mirando a él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a algún punto, hacia la pared que tenía detrás. Se giró y encontró el punto en concreto: la visera del jaeger, desde donde podían ver el exterior. Barton abandonó su lugar y anduvo con paso calmado hasta detenerse delante del cristal tintado con un pálido color violeta, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y las manos convertidas en puños.

—Ayer me preguntaste cómo era pilotar un jaeger, —comenzó diciendo Barton, sin girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Raleigh asintió aunque el hombre no pudo verlo—, creo que me quedé corto en mi respuesta.

Raleigh aguardó a que Barton continuara. No se hizo esperar.

—Te dije que era lo mejor del mundo, y es cierto. Sientes que todo lo puedes. Aquí arriba, a casi ochenta metros sobre el nivel del suelo, todo toma otra perspectiva —lo oyó decir. Barton bajó la mirada, en dirección a sus pies, como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo. No sabía si iba a continuar hablando pero, aún así, Raleigh no quiso intervenir.

Por unos momentos pensó que había finalizado definitivamente cuando, de repente, continuó hablando:

—Ves venir la ola y sabes que va a golpearte, que puede matarte y enviarte al infierno pero, por unos instantes, un brevísimo instante, en el que debes decidir qué hacer, crees que puedes cabalgarla. Y, a veces, sucede.

Raleigh notó un escalofrío surcar su espina dorsal. Sabía a la perfección a qué se debía: era pura y llanamente envidia. Quería sentir en su propia piel aquello que podía adivinar en las palabras de Barton, en el tono de su voz. Se moría por experimentar el sentir a un jaeger vivo bajo sus pies, que se moviera a causa de sus movimientos; que luchara con su coraje y su decisión. Sonrió para sí al caer en la cuenta de la expresión que había utilizado: morirse. Muy acorde si consideraba que, ante el ataque de un kaiju, nadie estaba a salvo. Y ellos menos que nadie.

—Debe de ser una sensación muy especial.

—Lo es. Hay pocas cosas que se puedan comparar con ello.

Raleigh asintió, despacio. Volvió a pasear su mirada por todo lo que tenía alrededor.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —oyó decir a Barton, que había girado la cabeza, para mirarlo sobre su hombro.

La petición lo tomó por sorpresa. Se asentó sobre sus dos pies, enderezó la espalda y alzó la cabeza tanto como pudo antes de contestar.

—Claro.

Barton sonrió ante su respuesta. Dejó el lugar en donde había estado hasta aquel momento y dio un par de pasos en dirección a Raleigh.

—¿Qué te parecería intentar hacer una deriva conmigo?

No estaba seguro de si había escuchado bien. Raleigh arrugó el entrecejo y colocó ambas manos en su cintura, a modo de jarra. 

—¿Cómo dice, señor?

—Deja de llamarme señor, Becket, me hace mayor. Llámame Barton. O Clint. Lo que prefieras.

Raleigh asintió. En realidad, no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer. Estaba seguro de que, si intentaba articular alguna palabra más, su voz le jugaría una mala pasada. Barton se movió en su dirección un par de pasos, hasta quedar frente a él. Se apoyó en una consola lateral y cruzó los brazos ante su pecho.

—Mira, no voy a andarme con mentiras ni medias verdades, porque no es mi estilo y porque no quiero perder el tiempo. Si quieres ayudarnos, genial, y si no… bueno, siempre podemos volver a hablar. Tenemos una amenaza de kaiju. No sabemos cuándo, no sabemos exactamente dónde, pero estamos en alerta. Desde que Nat… la comandante Romanoff tomó las riendas del Shatterdome, el Black Hawk ha estado parado. Ni Naciones Unidas ni el PPDC lo quiere así, y llevan razón. Te propongo que hagamos una deriva juntos y veamos si somos neuronalmente compatibles. Y, si es así, nos gustaría que nos echaras una mano en caso de que nos ataque el kaiju, pilotando el Black Hawk conmigo.

Raleigh sintió de repente un nudo en el estómago.

—Señor… Barton, Clint, ¿sabes que tendré un jaeger que pilotar en pocos meses, verdad? Lo están terminando de construir. No sé si…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te renuncies a él y te quedes en el Shatterdome. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que nos ayudes. Si realmente un kaiju viene hacia la costa americana, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

No sabía qué decir, y mucho menos qué responder. La proposición le había pillado tan de sorpresa que aún no se había repuesto del shock inicial. Hacia unos minutos había estado soñando con poder pilotar un jaeger como aquel y, momentos después, Barton le estaba proponiendo precisamente eso. Y ocupando el lugar de la comandante Romanoff, nada menos, junto a él. Debía haberse quedado dormido y haberse despertado la mañana de Navidad.

Aún considerándolo un regalo, no podía contestarle en aquel preciso instante. Tenía que hablarlo con Yancy. Indirectamente, él también era parte involucrada. ¿Qué pasaría si a él le ocurría algo, luchando en el Black Hawk? No, no podía tomar aquella decisión por sí solo.

Se movió incómodo. Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, notando bajo la palma de su mano el vello áspero de su incipiente barba. 

—Barton, no sé qué contestarle. No sé qué decir.

—Mira, no lo hagas aún. Piénsatelo. Háblalo con la almohada, con tu hermano, con el espejo si lo prefieres. El PPDC aún nos tiene que dar el visto bueno para la deriva. Pero si es así, me gustaría que estuvieses de acuerdo con ello. ¿Te lo pensarás?

Si su mente hubiese tenido la capacidad de hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, le habría contestando que sí en aquel preciso instante. Pero estaba su hermano. Debía hablarlo con él antes que con nadie. 

Con un lento gesto de cabeza, Raleigh asintió.

—Me lo pensaré.

Barton le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, apretando con moderación y brindándole una sincera sonrisa que arrancó una similar en el rostro de Raleigh. 

—Estupendo. Gracias, Becket. Te haré saber qué decide el consejo.

La bajada de aquella mole de metal pareció tomarle mucho menos tiempo del que habían empleado para subir. No era cierto. Se debía a que su mente estaba en otro sitio, concretamente, en cómo sería tener los controles del jaeger que acababa de visitar. Yancy apareció en su mente. Debía hablar con él. Cuanto antes.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La cena transcurrió de manera muy silenciosa entre los hermanos Becket, pese a que todo a su alrededor era un barullo de voces que hablaban en alto. La zona de la cantina estaba a rebosar, más aún de lo que había estado a medio día. Encontraron dos sitios en una zona alejada, en donde sólo se adentraban aquellos que tenían ganas de estar apartados del ruido. 

Raleigh dio cuenta de su comida sin apenas levantar la vista de la bandeja, llevándosela a la boca y masticando con parsimonia. Yancy estaba sentado frente a él. Había evitado cruzar la vista con su hermano en todo momento, cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil. Yancy parecía olerse que algo no iba bien y no dejaba de buscarlo con la mirada; no preguntaba, pero no cejaba en su intento de buscarlo. Raleigh sabía con total seguridad que su hermano intuía algo. No por nada ambos eran neurológicamente compatibles. 

Cuando la comida de todos los compartimentos de la bandeja se agotó, Raleigh dejó el cubierto sobre ella y se limpió los labios con lentitud con la servilleta.

—A ver, ¿me vas a decir en algún momento qué es lo que te ocurre? —gruñó de repente Yancy, soltando de mala manera su propio cubierto sobre la mesa, junto a la bandeja.

Raleigh levantó la mirada. Llevaba toda la noche dándole vueltas a cómo le diría a su hermano que le habían propuesto pilotar un jaeger que no sería el Gipsy, ni que lo tendría a él de copiloto. Aunque fuera algo puntual y extraordinario. Hacer la deriva con alguien que no era él. 

Miró a Yancy, torciendo el gesto. No había nadie en el mundo que lo conociera mejor que él. Había estado en su mente cientos de veces, durante los ensayos y las pruebas de deriva. Conocía todo lo que había dentro de él, nada le escondía. Y en aquel momento se sentía muy incómodo sin saber cómo comenzar aquella conversación.

—He estado dentro de tu gran cabeza, chaval. Cualquier cosa que me tengas que contar, no me va a pillar de sorpresa.

Raleigh alzó una ceja y enderezó la espalda.

—Barton me ha ofrecido que pilote el Black Hawk con él —soltó, a bocajarro. 

Una expresión de total desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro del mayor de los Becket. Miró con fijeza a su hermano y parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Vale, pues estaba equivocado. Me ha sorprendido.

Un espeso silencio, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, se interpuso entre ambos. Ninguna frase que rondara la cabeza de Raleigh le parecía lo bastante buena para hacerle saber a su hermano qué estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante.

Se movió inquieto en el asiento, sintiéndose de repente incómodo. Apoyó los antebrazos a ambos lados de la bandeja y se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo la distancia entre él y Yancy menor.

—Primero tendríamos que ver si somos neurológicamente compatibles en una deriva.

Nancy entornó los párpados.

—¿Qué le ha llevado a pensar que podéis serlo? —preguntó.

Raleigh no tardó en contestar.

—Te lo conté ayer, cuando llegué a la habitación. Luché contra él en el kwoon. Creo que quedó sorprendido conmigo.

El mayor de los Becket miró hacia un lado. Un segundo más tarde, regresó la mirada a su hermano.

—No lo recuerdo.

Raleigh soltó aire ruidosamente, dejando caer los hombros.

—Porque estabas dormido, Yance.

Yancy pareció considerar la respuesta que le ofreció Raleigh y, al final, terminar asintiendo. Raleigh sabía que él era muy capaz de hablar con alguien, en apariencia despierto y, a la mañana siguiente, no recordar nada de la conversación. No había sido la primera vez y tampoco sería la última.

Despacio, Yancy retiró la bandeja ya vacía hacia un lado. Unió ambas manos delante de si, y se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando más cerca de su hermano.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Si le dan la autorización para la deriva.

Raleigh se pasó la mano por el pelo, resoplando a la vez.

—Necesito tu opinión. Porque no sólo eres mi hermano, sino también vas a ser mi copiloto cuando tengamos preparado el Gipsy. No se me ocurre nadie mejor a quien poder pedirle consejo.

Los labios del mayor de los Becket se torcieron en una suerte de sonrisa afable y pagada de sí misma que le iluminó los ojos.

—Tampoco hay nadie más aquí a quien puedas pedírselo.

—Estás intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, no creas que no lo sé—. Raleigh le apuntó con un dedo acusador a unos pocos centímetros de la nariz. 

Yancy, simplemente, se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Aunque aquella era una situación muy seria para Raleigh, no pudo por menos que agradecerle en silencio aquel gesto a su hermano. Se humedeció los labios antes de continuar. De repente, cualquier atisbo de sonrisa se borró de su rostro, ensombreciéndolo.

—Si algo… si algo me ocurriera mientras luchamos con el kaiju…

Una mano de Yancy sobre las suyas le hizo levantar la mirada. 

—No digas eso, Ray —su voz había cambiado, haciéndose más profunda, más seria—. Todo eso es en caso de que la deriva vaya bien, y seáis compatibles y que haya un ataque…

No tenía sentido ocultarle nada. Raleigh se movió inquieto una vez más en su duro asiento.

—Están en prealerta por actividad kaiju, Yancy —le hizo saber en un tono bajo, asegurándose de que nadie a su alrededor podía oírlo—. Habrá un ataque. No saben cuándo, no saben dónde, pero les urge encontrar un piloto que sea compatible con Barton y que sustituya a la comandante Romanoff. 

—¿Y si tanto necesitan un piloto para el Black Hawk, porque no le piden a Romanoff que vuelva a pilotarlo hasta que encuentren un candidato disponible? —preguntó Yancy, en el mismo todo que Raleigh había usado.

El menor de los Becket se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—No lo sé, Yancy. Eso se me escapa de las manos. Ya tuve bastante con poder respirar cuando Barton me dijo si accedería a ello. No pregunté nada más.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? 

Aquella frase había estado rondando por la cabeza de Raleigh desde el momento en que Barton le había propuesto la deriva. No necesitaba oírla; lo que necesitaba era una respuesta a ella. 

—¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar? —quiso saber. Su hermano se demoró en responderle unos segundos que les parecieron eternos. Al fin, Yancy contestó.

—Lo haría. Sí, lo haría —dijo, reforzando su respuesta con un vigoroso asentimiento —. Hemos sido entrenados para ello, para ser rangers, para pilotar jaegers. Da igual el que sea, nuestra labor es acabar con los jodidos kaijus y mandarlos de vuelta al mundo de donde no debieron salir nunca.

Oír aquello de boca de su hermano le hizo sentir como si la losa que había llevado hasta ese momento sobre sus hombros se aligerase. Siempre podía contar con él, para lo que fuera. Lo miró y le sonrió de manera genuina.

—Gracias, Yance.

—De nada, hermano.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Los pasillos del Shatterdome estaban desiertos a aquellas horas. La mayoría de los operarios y trabajadores se habían comenzado a retirar a sus habitaciones tras un duro día de trabajo, dejándolo todo casi en silencio. Durante el día, aquellos pasillos bullían de actividad, de gente yendo y viniendo. Verlos tan silenciosos le seguía produciendo inquietud, aún cuando hacía ya meses que vivían allí. Clint apuró el paso hacia su habitación, con un montón de papeles y documentación debajo del brazo. Llevaba unas horas revisando el expediente y los registros médicos de Raleigh Becket, justo cuando terminaron su visita al Black Hawk. El PPDC le había enviado por intranet a María Hill toda la documentación que poseían del muchacho: sus escáneres, evaluaciones psicológicas y diferentes test de aptitud, revisiones médicas y estudios encefalográficos. Los había comparado con los suyos y le sorprendió lo que encontró: una compatibilidad de un ochenta y cinco por ciento. Era mucho, más de lo que esperaba encontrar. Había estado acertado al pensar que el muchacho podía ser compatible con él. Ahora sólo esperaba que, tanto las Naciones Unidas como el propio PPDC, les dieran el visto bueno para intentar la deriva. Ahí verían realmente el grado de compatibilidad entre ambos. Una cosa eran los números y los datos, pero cuando de verdad se veía si dos pilotos podían conectar sus mentes era en la deriva. 

Había estado esperando la conformidad por parte de ambas organizaciones pero, hasta el momento en que él había abandonado la sala de control, dicha autorización no había llegado.

—Clint. Espera.

La voz de Natasha a su espalda lo hizo frenar súbitamente, girándose hacia ella para enfrentarla. La mujer se dirigía a él con paso ágil, la cabeza alzada y la barbilla levantada. Sus ojos encontraron a los de ella en la distancia que, por momentos, se hizo menor.

—Nat.

—Han llegado noticias del PPDC. Sé que las estabas esperando —le dijo, tendiéndole un folio doblado por la mitad. Clint lo recogió.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó, antes de desdoblar el papel y leerlo.

Las facciones de la comandante del Shatterdome apenas se inmutaron. Sólo un ojo experimentado, como el de Clint, podía apreciar cómo la comisura de sus labios se elevó de manera sutil, anticipándole la respuesta.

—Han dado la autorización para la deriva con el joven Becket —manifestó, mientras Clint abría el documento y lo leía. Una sonrisa sesgada le iluminó el rostro. Alzó la mirada y encontró los ojos verdes de Natasha puesto en él. La mano menuda, pero fuerte y firme de ella, se cerró sobre la suya, la que sostenía el legajo de documentación.

—Clint, ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Clint volvió a plegar el documento, lo guardó entre todas las carpetas y folios que portaba y cubrió la mano de Natasha, la misma que se cerraba sobre su mano derecha.

—Ya te lo dije, Nat. No lo estoy, pero algo debemos hacer. No podemos tener al Black Hawk indefinidamente parado. Es un coste que no podemos asumir y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —respondió, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar, despacio.

Natasha bajó la mirada, hacia las manos de ambos, una sobre la otra. 

—No estoy segura de dar mi autorización para ello. Becket es un joven inexperto. Si llega a producirse el ataque… —dijo, en voz tan baja que incluso a Clint le costó un esfuerzo poder escucharla.

Clint se soltó a regañadientes. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Todo seguía en silencio y desierto. Tomó aire y apretó los dientes, tanto que una ligera contracción apareció en la mandíbula.

—Aún no sabemos si somos compatibles en la deriva —le dijo, en voz baja, como si no quisiera que alguien más lo escuchara, aún cuando no había nadie allí.

Los ojos de Natasha se clavaron en los suyos, inquisitivos. 

—Pero hay muchas probabilidades. Más de las que esperábamos, ¿no es así? —preguntó Natasha, en el mismo tono íntimo y bajo que él había utilizado.

Clint asintió tras unos segundos. Ella también había visto los informes que les habían hecho llegar. Tragó saliva y asintió antes de contestar.

—Cierto.

—Becket tiene suerte por tener la oportunidad de pilotar contigo. 

Si alguien conociera a Natasha Romanoff tan bien como él la conocía, podría decir que, por la expresión imperturbable que le cruzaba el rostro, ella se estaba dando por vencida. Él sabía que aquello no era más que una tregua. Natasha no se daba por vencida jamás. Incluso dudaba que conociera el significado de ese verbo en cuestión. Contuvo a duras penas la necesidad de alzar la mano y acariciarle el rostro. Finalmente, la convirtió en un puño, dejándola pegada a su muslo.

—Natasha…

Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa disfrazada de mueca irónica y una ceja alzada.

—¿Vendrás a mi habitación esta noche? —preguntó ella.

—Sabes que sí —respondió de inmediato. Tendrían que matarlo para que no fuera así. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, que ninguno de los dos pasaba una noche en solitario. Dio un paso hacia ella, conteniendo las ganas de besarla. Le llegó el calor del cuerpo menudo, aunque fuerte y vigoroso, de Natasha. 

—O si lo prefieres, puedo ir a la tuya.

—No me importa dónde sea, Nat —contestó, con gravedad y los ojos puestos en ella.

Natasha hizo un ligero mohín de contrariedad con los labios. Cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y unió sus manos delante de sí, en un gesto tan característico de ella como el color de su pelo.

—Tendríamos que arreglar de una vez por todas este asunto y compartir habitación —le dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. No sé a quién pretendemos engañar con ello.

Clint negó con la cabeza. 

—Nat, sabes que tampoco me importa eso.

Una ceja recriminatoria le informó de que no debía contrariarla. Ni pensaba hacerlo. Clint sabía cuándo pelear sus batallas. No iba a llevarle la contraria en aquella ocasión.

—No voy a decirle no a la comandante de este lugar si me pide que duerma con ella, desde luego que no.

Natasha lo obsequió con una sonrisa que raramente veía en aquel hermoso rostro. Él tenía la inmensa suerte de poder presenciarla, no tan a menudo como le gustaría, pero podía verla. Y le encantaba.

—Mejor así. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. Aún tengo unos asuntos que ultimar.

La mujer se giró y emprendió el camino inverso, de vuelta hacia la zona donde se encontraba su oficina. Antes de dejar que se alejara demasiado, Clint la llamó, alzando un poco la voz para que pudiera oírlo.

—¿Nat?

Ella se detuvo y giró medio cuerpo hacia él, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo de frente.

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero —le dijo. En aquellos momentos no había nada más cierto. Ni jaegers, ni kaijus. Nada.

Los ojos de Natasha resplandecieron. Una ceja alzada y una mirada cálida hicieron que el estómago de Clint diera un vuelco en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, visiblemente satisfecha. Y agregó: —He estado dentro de tu cabeza, ¿recuerdas?


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAPITULO 5

 

Raleigh soñó aquella noche que había sido él quien derrotara a Tresspaser, el primer kaiju que emergiera de las profundidades de la Brecha, sembrando en caos y la destrucción durante seis días. 

En su sueño, el jaeger de Raleigh y su copiloto, el cual no fue capaz de recordar, habían luchado contra el temible monstruo y lo habían doblegado mucho antes de que arrasara la ciudad de San Francisco. En su sueño, jaeger y kaiju se habían mirado frente a frente, como si el engendro estuviese evaluando aquello que se interponía entre él y la ciudad.

Casi había podido sentir la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le había atizado el primer puñetazo. Un poco después, Trespasser cayó a los pies de su jaeger, muerto y desangrándose en un charco de sangre azul. Y toda San Francisco le rindió homenaje durante días, convertido ya en su héroe. Raleigh había sido el salvador de la ciudad, quien había evitado que se convirtiera en polvo y escombros. 

Había sido un gran sueño.

—Ray, tu café se está quedando frío.

La voz de su hermano le llegó entre la bruma de sus ensoñaciones, acompañada de un ligero codazo en el brazo. La cabeza, que descansaba sobre la palma de su mano abierta, cayó hacia un lado, perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio. Giró con rapidez la mirada para encontrar el rostro de su hermano. Y en él, una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Te habías quedado dormido?

Raleigh negó con la cabeza antes de darle un largo sorbo a tu taza de café, ya helada,.

—No, claro que no. ¿Por quién me has tomado? —le dijo mientras miraba al fondo de la taza ya vacía y la dejaba sobre la mesa.

Yancy se encogió de hombros.

—Por unos momentos lo he pensado.

—Pues no. Sólo estaba recordando el sueño que he tenido esa noche.

Su hermano se acercó más hacia él, deslizándose sobre el banco de metal. El ruido a aquella hora de la mañana en la zona de la cantina del Shatterdome estaba comenzando a alcanzar su punto álgido, cuando los trabajadores estaban apurando ya sus desayunos antes de emprender sus respectivos trabajos. 

—¿Y qué has soñado? —preguntó Yancy, intrigado.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Raleigh, iluminándola por completo. Aún tenía muy vívidas tras sus párpados las imágenes que habían poblado su sueño la noche anterior. Como si hubiese sido una película. En tecnicolor y dolby surround.

Miró a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.

—Que era yo quien derrotaba a Tresspasser.

Las cejas de Yancy se elevaron hasta el nacimiento de su pelo. Enderezó la espalda tanto como pudo, hasta que sobrepasó la altura de Raleigh en un par de centímetros. Parpadeó un par de veces, con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué tú eras… ? —antes de terminar la frase, la sorpresa inicial se convirtió en una amplia y genuina sonrisa—. Espero que le dieras su merecido.

Raleigh jugueteó con la cucharilla de su taza de café.

—Era mi sueño, Yance, ¡por supuesto que se lo di!

Yancy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba a punto de darle un manotazo en el hombro a su hermano cuando un hombre joven, con aire marcial y semblante serio, se paró frente a ellos, al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Raleigh Becket? —preguntó, con ambas manos unidas a su espalda y las piernas ligeramente abiertas, equilibrando así el peso de su cuerpo.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron. Raleigh asintió con rapidez.

—Soy yo.

El hombre cuadró aún más los hombros. A Raleigh le pareció haber oído un pequeño crujir de huesos.

—Señor, la comandante Romanoff le espera en el departamento técnico.

Al oír el nombre de la comandante, Raleigh tuvo que refrenar el impulso de levantarse de inmediato de su asiento y ponerse en camino a la carrera. Pero si lo hacía sólo delataría lo excitado que se sentía. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella llamada fuera por la autorización que estaban esperando de parte del PPDC. Raleigh asintió con parsimonia.

—En seguida vamos para allá.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta más por parte de Raleigh, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, envarado, como si su columna vertebral fuera, en realidad, un palo.

Yancy giró su cuerpo hacia él.

—¿Crees que ya tendrán noticias del PPDC? —preguntó, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos. Raleigh se volteó hacia su hermano, hasta casi quedar frente a frente.

—Eso espero.

Fue Yancy el primero en ponerse en pie.

—¿Y qué hacemos aún aquí? Levántate y lo averiguaremos.

 

Cuando Raleigh, seguido de cerca de su hermano Yancy, llegó al departamento técnico, donde le aguardaban, todos los ojos recayeron en él en cuanto pidió permiso para entrar.

Se sintió súbitamente cohibido al ver a tanta gente, a la que aún no conocía, mirándolo con interés. Dio un paso atrás, sin pretenderlo, pero su cuerpo chocó contra el de Yancy. 

La comandante Romanoff apareció entre toda aquella multitud. Se dirigió hacia él con paso rápido y decidido.

—Señor Becket, lo estábamos esperando.

Raleigh sintió de repente la garganta seca. El único café que se había tomado unos minutos atrás dio un vuelco en su estómago y éste rugió, nervioso. 

El grupo de personas de donde había emergido Romanoff se disgregó. Todos menos Barton, que permaneció anclado en el mismo lugar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mirando en su dirección. 

Romanoff se detuvo a apenas un par de metros de donde se encontraba.

—El PPDC ha accedido a que realice la deriva con Barton.

No podía negar que la comandante era una mujer directa, a la cual no le gustaba dilatar asuntos más de lo necesario. Oír aquella noticia sólo había empeorado la situación de su estómago. Rugió y se quejó. Se llevó la mano hacia el lugar, en un vano intento de ocultar el ruido que acaba de emitir.

Mientras Romanoff les daba la noticia, Barton se había acercado hasta donde ambos se encontraban. Raleigh no se había dado cuenta hasta que el hombre estuvo a la espalda de la comandante. Lo miraba fijamente sobre el hombro de ella, con aquellos profundos ojos que parecían estudiarlo y que lo ponían un poco nervioso. Desvió la mirada hacia la mujer, componiendo una sonrisa forzada.

—Entonces, la deriva…

Barton no le dejó concluir su frase.

—Haremos un simulacro de deriva a bordo del Black Hawk. 

Raleigh sólo acertó a asentir antes de preguntar: 

—¿A qué hora?

—Tan pronto como estés preparado —contestó Romanoff.

Los miró a ambos, primero a la mujer para luego, pasar a mirar a Barton, que lo observaba como si lo estuviese evaluando, con los ojos clavados en él, los párpados medio entornados y la mandíbula apretada, formando una dura línea con los labios. En aquel momento se sentía como si estuviese a punto de comenzar el examen más difícil de su vida. Si aquello que sentía no era presión, no sabía qué otra cosa podía ser. Despacio, asintió.

—Estoy listo —le respondió, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la comandante del Shatterdome.

Sus palabras parecieron complacer a la mujer, que lo obsequió con una bonita sonrisa que embellecía aún más los femeninos rasgos. Romanoff dio un paso atrás, colocándose hombro con hombro junto a Barton.

—Entonces, vámonos. El equipo técnico nos está esperando. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

No supo de dónde salieron de repente tantas personas. Una vez que la comandante Romanoff anunció en voz alta que iba a hacerse una prueba de deriva en el Black Hawk, decenas de técnicos y operarios, personas que no había visto hasta ese momento, aparecieron por todos lados. Todos parecían saber lo que tenían que hacer, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, ocupados, en apariencia concentrados y eficaces. María Hill se acercó hasta él, seguida de dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer. 

—Señor Becket —se dirigió a él con su acostumbrado tono serio, —los agentes Day y Lindsey lo ayudarán a prepararse para la deriva. Acompáñelos, por favor.

Ambos agentes cabecearon con sutileza a modo de saludo. Raleigh le correspondió de igual manera, mirándolos alternativamente. Antes de emprender el camino tras los dos agentes, Raleigh se giró hacia su hermano, que no había abandonado su lugar tras él. Se miraron por unos instantes. Yancy no dijo nada, tampoco le hacía falta hacerlo. Tan sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que él comprendió: era su manera de desearle buena suerte. Se giró de nuevo hacia los agentes que estaban apostados frente a él y les sonrió.

—Cuando ustedes quieran.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La primera capa del vestuario que conformaba el uniforme de un piloto de jaeger estaba plagada de circuitos y cables internos. Era lo que lo conectaba al gigantesco mecano, lo que hacía que se moviera cuando él lo hacía, que reaccionara como él y su copiloto querían que reaccionase. El tejido, negro y elástico, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, adaptándose perfectamente a él. Raleigh lo sintió como una segunda piel, cómodo y sin tiranteces. 

Como si se tratase de una ceremonia solemne, los agentes se retiraron para acercar la armadura, el traje que protegía las conexiones. Estaba hecho de fibra de carbono, ligera aunque rígida, preparada para absorber los posibles golpes. De un negro azabache casi en su totalidad, sin brillos, salvo por la protección del pecho, que, en armonía con el jaeger, estaba pintada de un color morado brillante. Al igual que los antebrazos. Era una hermosa armadura y Raleigh se sintió repentinamente orgulloso de poder llevarla.

Los técnicos extrajeron de una caja de plástico rectangular el interfaz neurológico, la columna vertebral metálica que garantizaba la total comunicación de cada piloto con el jaeger. Escuchó cómo la colocaban a su espalda, unida a su uniforme, con un atornillador eléctrico. Su atuendo, a falta del casco, estaba completo.

Los agentes que lo habían ayudado a colocarse la vestimenta dieron un paso atrás cuando todo estuvo en su sitio. 

—Señor Becket, tenemos que subir a la cabina de mando.

Raleigh no iba a hacerse de rogar. Los nervios campaban a sus anchas en su estómago y sentía el palpitar de su corazón bombearle el pecho. Sonrió para sí. Había llegado a aquel Shatterdome de Los Ángeles con su hermano para conocer una realidad distinta, y allí estaba, de camino a la cabina de mando de un poderoso jaeger. Ni en sus más alocados sueños podría haber imaginado aquel escenario. No podía negar que le gustaba.

Cuando el ascensor llegó hasta la base del cuello del Black Hawk, Clint Barton estaba ya allí, enfundado en un traje idéntico. El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo, para terminar recalando en sus ojos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le tendió la mano.

—Me alegra que hayas accedido a hacer la deriva, Becket. Gracias.

Raleigh aceptó el saludo, tendiéndole la suya. Se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia.

—No hay de qué.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Bien, veamos si todo este despliegue ha merecido la pena.

Los técnicos que lo habían seguido hasta allí le alcanzaron el último elemento de su uniforme: el casco. Negro, con un amplio cristal que le ofrecía una total y clara visión de todo lo que le rodeaba. Raleigh respiró hondo justo antes de que se lo colocaran. Con pericia lo ensamblaron al cuello de su indumentaria. Respiró una vez más. Era extraño escuchar su propia respiración y el flujo de su sangre al pasar por lo oídos. Se fijó en Barton. Otro técnico le estaba ayudando con su casco, asegurándose que estaba perfectamente acoplado.

Cuando terminó, Barton le hizo una señal con el brazo para que pasara al interior del jaeger y Raleigh no se hizo esperar. Clint lo siguió de cerca, mientras atravesaban aquel estrecho pasillo que terminaba en el centro de mandos del jaeger.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en el interior cuando la sala de control comenzó a iluminarse. No la había visto así el día anterior, en su primera visita. Había estado en aquel mismo lugar apenas hacía unas horas, pero le parecía que había pasado mucho más tiempo. Otra vida. En aquel momento no había pensado en la posibilidad de pilotar el jaeger. Miró a su alrededor, parándose antes de llegar al centro, al lugar en donde, en unos minutos, tanto él como Barton tendrían que colocarse.

—Si no te importa, mi puesto es el izquierdo —oyó decir a Barton a su espalda. Raleigh se giró todo lo rápidamente que le permitió su uniforme.

—Por supuesto —contestó, asintiendo con la cabeza. No le importaba el lugar, sólo le importaba estar allí. Todo lo demás quedaba en un segundo plano.

Barton se colocó en su lugar. Con un chasquido, sus botas se engancharon a los amarres, quedando completamente sujeto. Raleigh lo imitó. El personal lo aseguró a los anclajes de espalda y brazos y, por último, tanto a él como a Barton los conectaron al sistema del jaeger. Una pantalla de cristal translúcido se desplegó ante ellos. De repente, todo cobró vida, iluminándose con cientos de pilotos y pequeñas luces. Todo estaba listo.

—Bien, muchacho, es la hora.

Raleigh tragó saliva y asintió, más indeciso de lo que, en realidad, quería mostrar. El maestro de kwoon añadió:

—No te guardes nada, Becket. Cuando haces la deriva con alguien, no hacen falta palabras. No necesitas hablar de nada. Sólo déjalo fluir. 

Raleigh miró al hombre a su izquierda un instante para volver a mirar al frente a continuación. Intentó sosegarse, tomar el aire ya caliente del interior de su casco y exhalarlo lentamente. “No guardarse nada, no guardarse nada”, se repitió una y otra vez, como un mantra. Tampoco era que él tuviera mucho que guardarse, pero seguiría la indicación de Barton al pie de la letra.

La voz de María Hill lo sorprendió a través del intercomunicador del casco.

—Aquí Hill. Señores Becket y Barton, ¿está todo listo para comenzar?

Los dos pilotos se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, como si la técnico pudiese verlos en aquel momento.

—Lo estamos, Hill —contestó Clint en nombre de los dos. Y volvió a girar su cabeza hacia Raleigh—. Allá vamos, muchacho.

El tono de voz calmado de María Hill llenó el interior de su casco.

—Muy bien. Iniciando saludo neuronal en diez… nueve… ocho…

Raleigh cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente una vez más. Relajó los hombros y se concentró en la voz, sólo en la voz.

—Tres… dos… uno

Tras los ojos de Raleigh estalló el espacio al que llamaban la deriva.

Sintió como si cayera por el sumidero de un gigantesco fregadero, haciendo que su estómago saltara dentro de su abdomen y golpeara sus riñones y su hígado. Millones de puntos de luz se arremolinaron tras sus párpados. La caída se frenó levemente, como si hubiese llegado a un rellano en el largo descenso. Vació su mente y los recuerdos acudieron a él sin forzarlos. 

Yancy y él jugaban en una playa. Era verano, un caluroso y atípico verano de Alaska. Jazmine se acercó hasta ellos, con sus piernas regorditas y les pisó el castillo que ambos habían estado construyendo en la arena.   
Su madre sonreía, siempre con su cigarrillo en la mano.  
La televisión encendida en la sala de estar de su casa, ofreciendo las últimas noticias del ataque del inmenso ser que estaba asolando San Francisco. El Golden Gate no fue más que una anécdota y el monstruo se lo llevó por delante como si hubiese estado hecho de cuerdas.  
Jazmine, despidiéndose de ellos en el funeral de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos y la mano alzada tras el cristal del coche.   
Yancy y él en la academia Jaeger.  
La primera visión del Shatterdome de Los Ángeles.  
El Black Hawk.

De repente, sintió su cuerpo caer de nuevo, deslizándose por el mismo sumidero, bajando más y más. Profundo, cayendo, introduciéndose en unos recuerdos que ya no eran los suyos.

Estaba corriendo. Una mujer corría a su lado. Largo pelo rojo al viento. Se giró hacia él, intentando llamar su atención con un gesto de la mano. La comandante Romanoff. Pero para él era solo Natasha, su compañera. Y su amiga.  
Una basílica con intrincado diseño y cúpula de mosaico dorado se erigía ante ellos. Corrieron hacia allí, buscando refugio.  
Budapest.  
Una nueva misión, en un lugar que no supo identificar. Natasha de nuevo junto a él.  
Las noticias llegaron un día y la agencia para la que trabajaban cerró. Los enemigos habían cambiado. Ya no portaban armas. Ya no necesitaban arqueros ni asesinos. Necesitaban pilotos de jaegers. Juntos se alistaron en el PPDC, convirtiéndose así en rangers.   
El Black Hawk.  
La primera deriva junto a Romanoff, la sensación en la boca del estómago al conectarse por primera vez a ella. Tan nueva y tan antigua. El primer kaiju caído. Las primeras pérdidas de compañeros, que jamás regresarían.  
Natasha Aliavnovna Romanova. La comandante Romanoff.

Raleigh se agarró a los recuerdos de Barton, aceptándolos. A partir de ese momento todo fue silencio. Sólo silencio. Respiró hondo y se dejó llevar de nuevo. 

—Saludo neuronal al cien por cien y completado —oyó decir a la voz de María Hill. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, aunque sintiéndose tranquilo—. Hemisferio derecho preparado. Hemisferio izquierdo conectado y preparado. Black Hawk preparado.

Sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, Raleigh levantó un brazo y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Barton hacía lo mismo. Los engranajes del brazo del jaeger se pusieron en movimiento, imitando así a sus pilotos. Una mano del gigante de metal se encontró con la palma de la otra mano, tal y como lo hacían Barton y Raleigh en ese preciso instante, confirmando que el saludo era un hecho. 

Notó la mirada de Barton en él antes de girar la cabeza en su dirección. Cuando lo hizo, el Barton lo saludó con cortesía, inclinando la cabeza.

—Parece que lo hemos conseguido.

Raleigh no recordaba haberse sentido con anterioridad tan orgulloso de sí mismo como en aquel preciso momento. Sonrió, sintiéndose plenamente satisfecho por cómo se había desarrollado todo, por haberse conectado sin problema alguno con la mente de Clint Barton. Había sido más fácil de lo que hubiese podido esperar.

—Aquí la comandante Romanoff —dijo la voz de la mujer a través del intercomunicador. Instintivamente, Raleigh se irguió cuanto pudo dentro de su traje y levantó la cabeza. —Enhorabuena, pilotos, han completado la deriva. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Cuando se deshizo del traje, Clint pensó, orgulloso, que no se había equivocado con respecto a Raleigh Becket. La prueba de la deriva se había llevado a cabo con un sorprendente éxito y, mucho del crédito se lo tenía que dar a aquel joven muchacho. 

Clint no creía en el azar. Ni en la casualidad. Creía en el trabajo y en el esfuerzo diario, en que cada uno obtenía lo que se merecía. Él siempre había trabajado duro, en su antiguo puesto en la agencia y ahora, en el PPDC. Se había dejado la piel en cada misión –algunas veces más que la piel—. Prefería estar en primera línea, luchando, combatiendo.

Llevaban meses en el Shatterdome y, desde que a Natasha le habían ofrecido el puesto de comandante, no había querido oír hablar de tener que pilotar el Black Hawk con alguien que no fuera ella. En su fuero interno sabía que aquello tenía los días contados. No podía pretender que el jaeger estuviera en dique seco eternamente. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, le asignarían un nuevo compañero. O lo retirarían y se dedicaría en exclusividad a formar a los jóvenes pilotos en la arena del kwoon. No era un mal plan, visto de aquel modo; allí no arriesgabas tu vida y sabías que saldrías vivo de cada sesión. No podía decir lo mismo de estar tras los mandos del jaeger. Sabías cuándo salías y cuál era tu misión. Si regresabas o no, eso ya era una incógnita. Pero cuando has sentido correr la adrenalina por tu sangre en misiones arriesgadas, en eliminar a kaijus, no puedes contentarte con ser un simple profesor de artes marciales, no, pensó torciendo el gesto y entrecerrando los párpados mientras aceleraba el paso hacia su habitación, al otro lado del Shatterdorme.

Se había sentido bien enfundado de nuevo en el uniforme, sentir la breve frialdad del tejido sobre él hasta que el calor de su piel lo calentó. Más aún: no sabía que lo había echado tanto de menos hasta que se lo colocó. Y sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: que había hecho bien al ofrecerle al joven Becket hacer la deriva con él. Sin aquello no se habría dado cuenta de que no iba a poder renunciar a ser piloto de jaeger. Aunque Natasha no fuera a estar a su lado. Aquella revelación le golpeó en el centro del pecho, deteniéndolo en su caminar. Natasha no iba a estar con él. Ella tenía un trabajo mucho más importante que hacer ahora que pilotar un jaeger. Era la comandante de una de las pocas bases que existían en el mundo y que intentaban mantener a raya a los kaijus surgidos del fondo del océano. Él había tenido un pasado antes de que Natasha Romanoff se cruzara en su camino y se convirtiera en su compañera. Ahora tenían que seguir adelante, cada uno su camino. Ella, organizando un Shatterdome, y él, pilotando un jaeger. Seguiría estando con él de alguna manera, al otro lado del intercomunicador. Se puso de nuevo en camino, acelerando el paso.

Cuando Clint llegó a su habitación y entró, no se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Natasha. Estaba de espaldas a él, delante de la sencilla mesa que, ocasionalmente, utilizaba como escritorio. Ella no se giró al escuchar la puerta y él se tomó la libertad de observarla con detenimiento. Sus hombros parecían rígidos y tenía la cabeza levantada, mirando al frente, hacia la pared. En ella no había nada que requiriera su atención, ni tan siquiera un triste cuadro. Natasha tenía los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, sin poder verle las manos que, suponía, tendría unidas delante de si. Clint giró la cabeza, paseando la mirada por la habitación. Sobre la cama había una bolsa y algunas cajas. Reconoció sobre ellas algunas de las cosas de Natasha: sus libros y un cojín al que ella le tenía especial afecto. 

No pudo evitar que una media sonrisa acudiera a su rostro. Giró la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a Natasha. Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le tomó la delantera:

—Sé que no acordamos quién se iba a mudar a dónde. Así que espero que no te importe que sea yo quien venga aquí —le dijo sin mirarlo, ni tan siquiera girarse. 

Clint bajó la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, y negó con un simple movimiento.

—Sabes que no me importa. Pero tu habitación es más grande. Allí tendríamos más sitio.

—No necesitamos más sitio. Sólo quiero estar aquí.

Natasha se giró para enfrentarlo, con el rictus serio y los ojos verdes clavados en él. La sonrisa de Clint se desvaneció de inmediato. Dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Nat?

Los labios de la mujer se fruncieron en una mueca que Clint conocía bien y que sólo aparecía cuando estaba seriamente preocupada.

—La brecha. Han detectado actividad en ella.

Clint sabía lo que aquello significaba. En algún momento declararían la alerta y la maquinaria del PPDC se pondría en marcha para proteger a la población del ataque del monstruo que vomitara la brecha. Apretó los dientes, tanto que la mandíbula acusó el efecto. Inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire, antes de preguntar.

—¿Se sabe qué rumbo va a tomar?

—No —respondió ella únicamente.

Conocía a aquella mujer mejor de lo que se conocía a sí mismo y sus ojos le decían que estaba muy cansada. Desde que la reclutara para su anterior agencia en aquella misión en El Cairo, Natasha había trabajado duro para labrarse un nombre y el respeto de sus superiores y compañeros. Eso mismo era lo que estaba haciendo en Los Ángeles. Nadie mejor que él sabía el nivel de entrega que Natasha tenía con aquel proyecto. Nadie sabía que comenzaba su jornada cuando aún no había salido el sol y se iba a dormir cuando la luna ya estaba bien alta en el cielo. Muchas noches, cuando ella abandonaba su cama, la cama que habían compartido, él le insistía en que se fuera a su propio cuarto y durmiera. Ella siempre respondía que sí, que eso haría, pero él sabía a la perfección que ella se pondría a trabajar. Ése era el estándar de trabajo de la comandante Romanoff: darlo todo. Dio un paso en su dirección, acercándose aún más.

—A lo mejor es un poco pronto para preocuparse.

Ella salió a su encuentro. Pasó a su lado, casi rozándolo, y se sentó al borde de la cama, con las manos unidas en su regazo, la espalda erguida y la barbilla ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante.

—Puede ser —contestó, con los ojos fijos en sus manos. Unos segundos después, levantó la mirada para fijarla en Clint, de pie ante ella—. Estuve presente durante la deriva con Becket. Fue todo un éxito.

Clint hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Lo ha sido, sí. Te dije que el joven Becket podría ser compatible.

Una ceja perfectamente arqueada en un gesto tan característico de Natasha lo hizo sonreír. 

—Lo dijiste. Aunque preferiría que no lo hubiese sido —le contestó, seria, sin que ninguna palabra de la frase tuviese más entonación que otra, como si quisiera restarle importancia a lo que había dicho. Salvo que Clint sabía que era todo lo contrario.

Se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo femenino a su lado. Giró la cabeza para poder mirarla a voluntad. Su mano voló hacia la mano de ella, encerrándola bajo su palma.

—Tasha…

Ella no intentó zafarse. Volteó la mano, para agarrarse con fuerza a la de Clint, palma contra palma.

—No, Clint, escúchame. Tal vez sería lo mejor que yo dejara mi puesto al frente del Shatterdome.

No supo si había escuchado bien. Clint parpadeó una vez, luego otra, hasta que estuvo completamente seguro. 

—¿Qué? No, Nat, no puedes hacer eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada.

—¿Por qué no? Hay mucha gente más capacitada que yo para dirigirla —le dijo en voz tan baja que tuvo que esforzarse para poder escucharla. Clint negó con rotundidad con la cabeza antes de contestarle.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Natasha alzó la mirada, buscando sus ojos, que encontró fijos en ella. Podría perderse en aquel color verde que tanto le gustaba y que podrían hacer que no echara de menos nada más en el mundo.

—Tú, sin ir más lejos. Tú podrías hacerlo.

Clint alzó las cejas hasta el nacimiento del pelo al escuchar las palabras de Natasha. Una sonrisa fugaz surcó sus labios, ahogando la carcajada que se le formó en la garganta.

—Ni hablar. Pentecost me hubiese cortado la cabeza a la primera de cambio. 

Él sabía que eso era cierto, al igual que Nat lo sabía. No habría aguantado en el puesto ni una semana. Él no estaba hecho para la burocracia, ni para dar órdenes. Era bueno recibiéndolas. Y saltándoselas, de vez en cuando. En la comisura de los labios de su compañera apareció una mueca breve.

—Vale, sí. Pero sigue habiendo mucha gente preparara para ello. Hill, por ejemplo.

—Hill es una persona muy válida—. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella en eso. María Hill era una de las personas más inteligentes y trabajadoras que había conocido. Pero Natasha estaba a otro nivel. Al menos, para él—. Pero sabes perfectamente que no le va ese papel, de lo contrario, Pentecost se lo hubiese ofrecido a ella cuando tú dijiste que no te sentías preparada para el puesto y que te lo pensarías. En lugar de ello, el mariscal prefirió esperar tu respuesta. 

Natasha no contestó; se limitó a bajar la cabeza y rehuir su mirada. La mano de la mujer aún estaba presa en la suya. Le rozó el dorso con su pulgar, suavemente, en pequeños círculos que se demoraron más de la cuenta en acariciar aquella blanca piel.

—Nat, ¿dónde quieres llegar? —preguntó.

Su compañera dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con una pequeña exhalación, hundiendo los hombros bajo su atenta mirada, como si la hubiese pillado en falta. Natasha sabía que los secretos entre ambos no servían para nada; tarde o temprano, uno y otro terminaban enterándose. Y solía ser más pronto que tarde. Alzó la comisura de sus labios sonrosados antes de contestarle.

—No quiero que salgas sin mí a pilotar el Black Hawk. 

Un silencio pesado se abrió paso entre ellos. Despacio, Natasha se zafó del agarre de Clint. Sintió el frío que ella dejó en su propia mano y miró el hueco que ésta había dejado. Sus ojos volaron hacia las de Natasha y vio como las retorcía, una sobre la otra. 

—Sabes que eso no está en mi mano —le contestó Clint en voz baja, casi en un susurro, como si hubiese alguien más en la habitación que no quería que escuchara—. No puede estar más tiempo parado, sin nadie que lo pilote. 

Ella se giró en su asiento con rapidez, volteándose para quedar sentada frente a frente, irguiendo la espalda.

—Pero todo es muy precipitado, Clint. Deja que todo siga su curso, que busquen un piloto más experimentado —espetó, elevando el tono, así como la barbilla—. Si tenemos un ataque kaiju, te van a pedir que salgas ahí fuera, con un novato, a verte las caras con una de esas cosas. Sabes cómo las gastan, Clint. Pueden ser más fuertes que vosotros. Podéis no regresar.

Sabía cuánto amaba a aquella mujer pero no recordaba ningún otro momento en que la hubiese querido tanto como la quería en aquel preciso instante. Buscó de nuevo las manos de Natasha, ambas, y las apretó con fuerza.

—Sé a lo que me arriesgo, Tasha —le dijo, reprimiendo su deseo de acallarla con un beso.

—Yo iré contigo.

Tendría que haberla besado, pensó Clint, haberla hecho olvidar aquella conversación, hacer que su interés cambiara porque, de otra manera, ella no iba a darse por vencida. Clint negó con la cabeza de manera tajante.

—No.

Natasha alzó una ceja, admonitoria.

—No seas terco.

—Y tú no seas tan infantil —replicó, alzando la voz más de lo que hubiese deseado—. Es mi trabajo, como el tuyo es dirigir este Shatterdome y hacer que todo funcione—. La miró fijamente, apretando la mandíbula—. Crees que será fácil para mí salir ahí fuera y no tenerte en mi cabeza? ¿Crees que no te buscaré?

No había nada más cierto. Al igual que sabía que el Black Hawk no podía estar en dique seco, sabía cuánto iba a echar de menos a Natasha a su lado cuando estuviera tras los mandos del jaeger. Juntos habían pasado por mucho. Juntos habían vencido a kaijus que, creyeron, los destrozarían en medio del mar. Siempre juntos. Sería muy difícil para él mirar hacia su derecha y no verla allí.

Natasha se removió, acercándose a él aún más. La parte exterior de sus muslos se rozaron.

—Clint, déjame hablar con Pentecost…

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Puedes hablar con Pentecost de lo que quieras, pero no de dejar la comandancia del Shatterdome. Si no puedo tenerte a mi lado, peleando junto a mí, te quiero dando las órdenes y cubriéndome las espaldas.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, hasta que en el rostro de Natasha apareció lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa. Muy leve, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Una que lo golpeó en el centro del pecho y le aceleró el pulso. Una que quería ver en unos minutos, cuando compartieran esa misma cama en donde estaban sentados.´

—Eres un cabezota.

Le sonrió, satisfecho. No podía considerarse que había ganado la partida, pero se sentía como tal. Se acercó hasta ella todo lo que pudo, hasta que sus labios estuvieron a menos de un palmo de distancia. Miró aquella boca que lo volvía loco y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos, que anhelaban atraparla con la suya.

—Lo soy. Y te gusto por ello. Lo sé. He estado ahí dentro —le dijo, señalando con su dedo índice la sien izquierda de Natasha. 

Vio cómo ella fijaba sus ojos entornados en su boca y supo que estaba perdido. Otra mirada más como aquella y él claudicaría con lo que fuera.

—Deja de estar tan seguro, Clint Barton. Algún día te llevarás una sorpresa.

—Me encantaría.

Se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los de la mujer cuando el móvil de Natasha sonó inoportuno en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Como si los hubiesen pinchado con un palo ardiendo, ambos se retiraron hacia atrás al unísono. Aquel móvil no solía llevar buenas noticias. Natasha contestó al tercer timbre.

—Aquí la comandante Romanoff.

Clint no podía escuchar a quien estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Se contentó con mirar el perfil de Natasha, que se ensombrecía por momentos, y en observar cómo apretaba los labios.

—Muy bien, señor.

Natasha colgó la llamada. No le hacía falta saber qué ocurría. Él ya lo sabía. Natasha se giró hacia él, despacio. Su tez blanca estaba más pálida aún y sus ojos, con la sorpresa impresa en ellos, lo sacaron de dudas. 

—La brecha se ha abierto —sentenció—. Un kaiju viene hacia aquí. Los jaegers tienen que prepararse. Estamos en código rojo.


	6. CAPITULO 6

CAPITULO 6

 

Clint y Natasha salieron de la habitación con rapidez, uno tras la otra, siguiéndole los pasos. Apenas habían avanzado un par de metros en el corredor cuando Natasha ya tenía pegado a su oreja el teléfono, intentando movilizar al equipo técnico. Frases cortas y precisas, ellos no necesitaban más que eso de la comandante del Shatterdome. No había nada como la expresión “ataque Kaiju” para ponerlos a todos en movimiento.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, y ni Clint ni Natasha se cruzaron con ninguno de los trabajadores. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y todo el mundo debía estar descansando. Pero los kaijus, esos asquerosos monstruos hijos de puta, no entendían de horas intempestivas, pensó Clint con acritud, con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

Apretaron el paso, doblando esquinas y traspasando puertas que apenas tenían tiempo de abrirse en su totalidad mientras ellos pasaban por el hueco. Cuando llegaron a la sala de control del Shatterdome, lo hicieron en el mismo instante que María Hill. Aún estaba colocándose bien los faldones de la camisa y se había recogido el pelo largo en una suerte de coleta que dejaba escapar más cabello del que recogía. Con los ojos aún medio hinchados por el sueño, la mujer se detuvo ante la puerta en cuando los vio aparecer.

—Comandante Romanoff. Barton —los saludó brevemente, junto con un ligero cabeceo. 

Natasha pasó delante de ella. En el interior ya había algunos técnicos apenas comenzando a colocarse ante las pantallas gigantes que había en el centro de control. Un gran mapa holográfico, con luces verdes y azules, lo dominaba todo. En uno de los extremos, un pequeño punto rojo parpadeaba.

Natasha, Clint y Hill se acercaron hacia él. María se sentó ante el complejo panel de control y miró la pantalla.

—Accediendo a la base de datos del PPDC —anunció con gravedad. Tras ella, Clint y Natasha no perdían detalle de lo que ocurría en el mapa.

—Adelante, Hill —confirmó Natasha con solemnidad. 

Todo era silencio en la gran sala de comunicaciones, apenas roto por el ruido de los ventiladores que refrescaban los gigantescos ordenadores y el murmullo estático que emitían los altavoces. María Hill puso sus manos sobre el teclado y nuevos datos aparecieron en la pantalla.

El mapa se centró en la zona sur del Océano Pacífico, frente a la costa de China, donde se encontraba la Brecha. El pequeño punto rojo rondaba una y otra vez la misma posición, como si estuviese nadando en círculos. Junto al mapa aparecieron los datos que les enviaba el centro del PPCD.

—Un kaiju ha emergido de la brecha. Categoría dos. Nombre en clave: Tesseract —leyó, girándose hacia la comandante cuando hubo finalizado. Natasha asintió.

—¿Cuál es la trayectoria que seguirá?

Sin aguarda una nueva pregunta, Hill volvió sobre el teclado. Unos segundos después, la pantalla arrojó los datos solicitados.

—Arribará a las costas del sur de California dentro de seis horas.

Clint giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para mirar el perfil de Natasha, serio y concentrado en lo que estaba viendo. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaban las palabras de María Hill. Un segundo después, la mirada de Natasha estaba fija en él, aquellos profundos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía y que podían leer en él como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Los labios, apretados, se despegaron para pronunciar una sola frase:

—Llamen a Raleigh Becket y díganle que lo necesitamos en la sala de control. Activen la alarma. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La ensordecedora sirena alertó a todo el Shatterdome. Raleigh dio un salto de la cama al escucharla, poniendo los pies desnudos en el suelo. Un segundo después, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo despertaron con un sobresalto. Miró hacia Yancy, que seguía dormido en su cama, bocarriba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Volvieron a insistir en la puerta. Raleigh resopló. ¿Cómo era posible que no se despertara con todo aquel estruendo?

—¿Señor Raleigh Becket? – escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el exterior. 

En dos zancadas, Raleigh tenía el pomo de la puerta en su mano. Un hombre estaba apostado frente a él, con las manos unidas a su espalda, ambas piernas separadas, soportando el peso de su ancho cuerpo y la cabeza levantada con orgullo. 

—Señor Becket —repitió con seriedad—, la comandante Romanoff le ruega que acuda a la sala de control cuanto antes.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Ha atacado un kaiju? —preguntó, sintiendo cómo, en el centro del pecho, su corazón comenzaba a bombear con rapidez.

—Las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada, señor —contestó el hombre, para añadir—: La comandante le informará detenidamente de la situación, señor.

Raleigh asintió.

—Deme un minuto para vestirme —dijo, dejando la puerta abierta para abandonar el umbral a la carrera y adentrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

Acababa de colocarse la camiseta cuando la voz de Yancy lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ray? —preguntó el mayor de los Becket con voz pastosa, apoyado sobre sus codos mientras se pasaba una de la manos por el rostro soñoliento. Raleigh giró en círculos sobre sí mí mismo, buscando sus botas, antes de posar la mirada en su hermano, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿En serio no escuchas la alarma, Yance? —hizo un ademán con la mano, como si considerases que era inútil hablar con él en aquellos momentos. Pese a ello, añadió—: Romanoff me ha pedido que vaya al puesto de mando.

No recordaba haber visto desaparecer todo rastro de sueño del rostro de su hermano con tanta rapidez como en aquel preciso instante. Los ojos claros de Yancy se abrieron desmesurados y se sentó como accionado por un resorte.

—¿Crees que te pedirá que vayas con Barton en el Black Hawk? —preguntó, con un matiz de duda en el tono de su voz.

Raleigh se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero, ¿para qué otra cosa puede quererme a estas horas de la madrugada?

El mayor de los Becket se bajó de la cama antes de que su hermano pudiese levantarse.

—¿Dónde vas, Yancy? —le preguntó, ajustándose la camiseta por dentro del pantalón y cerrando la hebilla del cinturón.

Yancy miró a su hermano con severidad.

—Si te han convocado para salir con Barton en el Black Hawk, no voy a quedarme aquí, esperando, de brazos cruzados. Voy contigo al puesto de mando.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, hasta que la amplia sonrisa de Raleigh le iluminó el rostro. Con un rotundo gesto, asintió.

—Entonces, vámonos. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Corrieron por los pasillos, siguiendo al hombre al que habían enviado para despertarlo. Por el camino se cruzaron con una multitud de trabajadores, corriendo, como ellos. Seguramente iban a ocupar sus puestos, preparados para lo que pudiese suceder.

Cuando ambos hermanos llegaron, el puesto de control del Shatterdome era un hervidero de actividad, pese a que apenas se habían entretenido en prender todas las luces de la sala. Una parte estaba sumida en la penumbra, la más alejada a donde se concentraba la mayor parte del personal. Nadie se había entretenido en hacerlo, tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. Yancy y él entraron, deteniéndose en la puerta, sin saber bien qué hacer. 

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ellos nada más escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse tras ellos. Romanoff, que hasta ese momento había mantenido las manos sobre una consola de mandos y apoyado el peso de su cuerpo en ellas, se enderezó cuan alta era, posando sobre él sus inteligentes ojos.

—Venga por aquí, señor Becket.

Raleigh miró de reojo a su hermano y, sin dilación, acudió hasta donde se encontraba Romanoff. Junto a ella, sentada, estaba María Hill, frente a una gran pantalla semitransparente, en donde se mostraban datos y el mapa de la zona sur del Océano Pacífico. Junto a ambas mujeres, un paso más atrás, con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y mirada sombría, estaba Barton. 

Yancy lo había seguido, cuatro pasos por detrás. A nadie pareció importarle la presencia del mayor de los hermanos, y Raleigh pensó que lo prefería así. Si tenía que salir a luchar contra un kaiju, quería a su hermano cerca antes de marcharse. Los saludó a los tres con un recatado gesto de la cabeza. 

—Comandante Romanoff —dijo, poniendo sus ojos en ella. La mujer lo miró con seriedad.

—Tenemos una alerta kaiju, señor Becket, y necesitamos su ayuda. 

Creer que lo habían convocado por un posible ataque kaiju era una cosa; saberlo de primera mano, era algo bien distinto. Sintió el estómago saltar dentro de su abdomen y revolverse con nerviosismo. No podía negar que la comandante era una persona que iba directa al grano, que no se andaba por las ramas. Y eso le gustaba. Se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Necesitan que salte con Barton —asumió, mirándolos a los tres, uno tras otro, hasta que sus ojos recalaron en la comandante. Un gesto afirmativo se lo confirmó.

—No podemos dejar al Romeo Blue solo. Necesitamos que el Black Hawk le cubra las espaldas. Sólo intervendrán en caso de que la línea de seguridad se vea comprometida.

Raleigh alzó la mirada por encima de Romanoff, hacia Barton. El hombre se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial, sin intervenir, cruzado de brazos, aguardando. De repente sintió las tripas retorcerse y un pellizco en ellas que le dejó sin respiración. Hacer la deriva con Barton, que fueran compatibles, había estado bien. Cuando sólo se trataba de eso: de una deriva sin más pretensiones que saber si podrían ser neurológicamente compatibles. Pero ahora estaban hablando de un salto de verdad, nada de pruebas ni ensayos. Si metía la pata no habría un botón que lo reiniciara todo. Si se equivocaba, si tomaba la decisión incorrecta, ambos, él y Barton, podrían no regresar. Y algo más: significaría dejar la costa de California y todos sus habitantes desprotegidos, a merced de aquel monstruo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejando escapar el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para pensármelo, ¿no es cierto?

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiese contestar, un fuerte pitido, proveniente de la pantalla que había delante de Hill, reclamó su atención.

Hill tecleó con decisión, hasta que la pantalla arrojó los datos que ella estaba requiriendo. Romanoff se acercó hasta ella, al igual que hizo Barton.

—El kaiju se dirige hacia aquí, comandante. Tiempo estimado de llegada: siete cero cero

Si quería una confirmación de que aquello no era una prueba más, ahí la tenía, en forma de pequeño punto rojo que se movía a través de la pantalla. No podía apartar la mirada del aquella mota parpadeante que arañaba centímetros en la pantalla, y que eran kilómetros en mar abierto. 

—¿Qué me dice, Becket? —preguntó la comandante Romanoff, con un deje de impaciencia en su voz. Era cierto, no le había dado una respuesta.

Raleigh se giró un poco, lo suficiente para encontrar a su hermano parado a su espalda. Encontró sus ojos clavados en él, serio, como era Yancy. Cayó en la cuenta de que, sin premeditación alguna, había estado dilatando el momento de dar una respuesta porque, de alguna manera, necesitaba la aprobación de Yancy. Era su hermano, su mejor amigo. Su copiloto. Necesitaba que él le dijera que iba a hacer lo correcto.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento –y muy posiblemente lo había hecho, o así lo quiso creer-Yancy asintió, despacio. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante hasta que Yancy esbozó una amplia sonrisa que arrancó una idéntica en Raleigh. Se giró de inmediato hacia las tres personas que aguardaban su contestación.

—Lo haré.

Romanoff giró sobre sus talones con energía. Dejó atrás el lugar que había estado ocupando junto a la consola central de mandos para acercarse a un grupo de técnicos que, aparentemente, aguardaba las órdenes de la mujer.

—Los Gage, ¿están preparados?

—Están de camino al Romeo, señora —le contestó uno de ellos, serio. 

—Los quiero ya listos para iniciar el saludo —sentenció Romanoff, con voz potente, para que todos pudiesen escuchar sus órdenes. 

El grupo se disolvió de inmediato, dispersándose y abandonando la sala con paso rápido. Raleigh aún no había conocido en persona a los hermanos Gage, los pilotos del Romeo Blue, pero eran de sobra conocidos. Habían luchado en los primeros años de la guerra contra un kaiju llamado Hardship y defendieron la ciudad durante toda una noche. Al final de aquella dura batalla, el monstruo acabó muerto y el Romeo Blue siendo aclamado por una muchedumbre agradecida. Romanoff se giró hacia él de nuevo.

—Usted también tendría que prepararse, señor Becket —le dijo, con el rictus serio—. Me temo que ésta va a ser una larga noche.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El equipo técnico del Black Hawk era entregado y concienzudo en su trabajo. Se abocaron a preparar a Raleigh con premura. El silencio era absoluto, sólo roto por el rugir de algunas herramientas eléctricas que precisaban para ajustarles, a él y a Barton, las distintas piezas que conformaban su uniforme de ranger. Raleigh dejó que hicieran su trabajo, facilitándoselo lo máximo posible: extendía los brazos cuando se lo indicaban y no se movía cuando se lo requerían. Si se lo hubiesen pedido, no hubiese respirado, aunque eso habría sido fácil de todas maneras, recapacitó pues, en más de una ocasión, había estado conteniendo el aire en los pulmones sin saber bien el porqué.

Cuando las distintas piezas estuvieron ensambladas, Raleigh se giró hacia donde se encontraba Barton. El equipo que había estado trabajando con él acababa de poner en sus manos el casco, la última pieza del traje que debían colocarse antes de entrar en el ascensor que los llevaría a la base de la cabeza del Black Hawk. Barton le sonrió a medias, más una mueca de reconocimiento que una sonrisa en sí misma. Raleigh lo imitó.

Un operario le entregó su casco. Raleigh lo miró como si le hubiesen dado una rara escafandra de buzo del siglo pasado. No se podía creer que estuviese a punto de hacer lo que iban a hacer. 

—Y bien, ¿estás preparado? 

La voz de Barton lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza con rapidez y parpadeó varias veces.

—Sí… por supuesto.

Enfundado en un traje idéntico al suyo, Barton se acercó hasta él, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Tienes que estar seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Raleigh —le dijo, serio—. No sólo yo dependo de ti. 

Raleigh asintió. 

—Lo sé, señor… Clint. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Unos segundos después, Clint asintió.

—Lo sé, muchacho —le dijo. Entonces, Barton miró sobre el hombro de Raleigh, a algún punto tras él—. Creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo antes de que nos marchemos.

Raleigh se giró todo lo ágil que le permitió el traje que llevaba puesto para encontrar a Yancy frente a él, con el rostro mortalmente serio, los hombros en tensión y los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Su hermano anduvo unos pasos en su dirección y él se encargó de deshacer los metros que les separaban. Se pararon el uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Raleigh sonrió.

—Has venido a despedirte.

Yancy asintió.

—No pensarías que ibas a irte sin que te deseara suerte, ¿verdad? 

—He pensado que tal vez estabas molesto porque yo voy a pilotar un jaeger de verdad antes que tú —le dijo, con una media sonrisa en su juvenil rostro.

Yancy alzó una ceja.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

Raleigh se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no. Sólo era para picarte.

—Te debiste caer de los brazos de mamá cuando eras un bebé y darte un golpe en la cabeza —rezongó el mayor de los hermanos—. Sólo así me explicaría esa idiotez de la que haces gala.

Se miraron el uno al otro para acabar riéndose un segundo después. Fue Yancy quien primero logró contener la risa y ponerse serio.

—No se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería, niñato.

—No lo haré, descuida —le contestó Raleigh. Estaba comenzando a sentir un nudo en el estómago. No había pensando que despedirse de Yancy sería tan difícil como lo estaba siendo. Tragó saliva, que a duras penas pasó por su garganta.

Yancy lo tomó por ambos hombros, clavándole las yemas de los dedos en los músculos. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Regresa, ¿vale? No tengo ganas de dejar entrar a nadie más en mi cabeza. Ya sabes lo aburrido que soy. Además, tenemos un jaeger que estrenar. Tú y yo. 

Raleigh sólo atinó a asentir antes de que Yancy lo atrajera hacia él y lo abrazara con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz. Yancy era su familia, su hogar, lo único que le quedaba. Era quien mejor lo conocía y lo iba a echar extrañamente de menos cuando estuviese tras los mandos del jaeger, con alguien más en su cabeza que no era él. Lo abrazó en respuesta, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, intentando memorizar aquella cálida sensación de los brazos de su hermano. E intentando controlar unas lágrimas traidoras que estaban amenazando con resbalar por sus mejillas. Yancy se reiría de él si lo veía llorar.

Se separaron con lentitud, como si quisiesen dilatar aquel momento pese a que era algo inútil. Raleigh ya había tomado su decisión. 

—Suerte, enano —dijo Yancy, revolviéndole el pelo y sonriéndole una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido. Se giró de nuevo cuando llegó a la puerta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. 

Raleigh se mantuvo mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido su hermano unos segundos más hasta que notó la mano de Barton en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?

Raleigh casi había olvidado que el hombre había estado allí todo el tiempo. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin saber bien por qué. Barton iba a estar en su cabeza en pocos minutos y sabría el fuerte lazo que lo unía con su hermano. Si no lo sabía ya, por supuesto. 

—Lo estoy.

Estaba a punto de ponerse el casco cuando, de nuevo, alguien entró. Vio traspasar la puerta a la comandante Romanoff. Instintivamente se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Comandante.

La mujer lo saludó con un cortés gesto de la cabeza para, de inmediato, poner toda su atención en Barton. Vio cómo el rostro de Barton se tornaba serio de repente, apretando los labios al mirarla. Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas cuando posó la mirada en la mujer.

—Natasha.

Raleigh no podía ver el rostro de la mujer, pues estaba de espaldas a él. Lo que sí podía apreciar era su postura, con la espalda envarada, los hombros rígidos y la manera en que apretaba y distendía los puños una y otra vez, de manera compulsiva. Sintió de repente que no debía estar allí, con ellos dos. Cuando había hecho la deriva con Clint había podido ver en su cabeza la fuerte conexión que tenían el maestro de kwoon y la comandante del Shatterdome. No había que ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de que entre ellos había algo más que el compañerismo propio de unos pilotos de jaeger. Y si a eso le añadía la manera en que Barton la miraba, la cosa no podía estar más clara. No sabía si los demás en el Shatterdome estaban al tanto. Si no lo estaban, es que todos estaban ciegos. 

Azorado, giró la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, ofreciéndoles un poco más de intimidad.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —oyó decir a Romanoff, en voz baja. No estaba mirando hacia ellos pero estaba completamente seguro de que Barton había asentido.

—Sigue sin gustarme lo que vas a hacer, Clint —añadió la mujer. 

—Lo sé, Nat —respondió Barton, en un tono de voz igual de tenue, sólo para los oídos de la mujer que tenía frente a él. Raleigh sintió una vez más que no debía estar allí.

Romanoff giró la cabeza lo suficiente para que Raleigh pudiera observar su semblante por el rabillo del ojo. La mujer tenía el rostro serio y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, visiblemente nerviosa. Barton no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Raleigh se dio cuenta de que el hombre había atrapado una de las manos femeninas y la sostenía con fuerza entre las suyas. 

Natasha giró de nuevo hacia Barton y Raleigh ya no pudo verle el rostro.

—No hagas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo tenéis que intervenir si las cosas se le ponen difíciles al Romeo Blue. No antes. Prométeme que mantendréis la distancia hasta ese momento.

—Nos mantendremos a distancia – replicó Barton. 

Raleigh escuchó como Romanoff chasqueaba la lengua. 

—Te conozco. Sé que no lo harás. 

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien – respondió el hombre. Raleigh habría podido jurar que escuchó reír a Barton.

Un silencio pesado e incómodo se apoderó del lugar. Romanoff se encargó de ponerle fin unos segundos después.

—Tenéis que iros ya.

Fue entonces cuando Raleigh giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia ellos. Ambos, la comandante y Barton, continuaban en el mismo sitio que habían estado todo aquel tiempo: uno frente al otro, a escasos centímetros, la mano de Barton encerrando la de ella. 

Clint asintió con lentitud.

—Sí.

—Recuerda lo que me has prometido. No querrás vértelas conmigo cuando regreses si no lo haces.

—Regresaré sólo por eso – añadió Barton, sonriendo a medias.

Raleigh vio cómo, con reticencia, Romanoff daba un paso atrás, y luego otro más, alejándose de su compañero. Clint la siguió con la mirada, en silencio, hasta que ella llegó a la puerta de acceso, donde se giró para volver a mirarlo.

—Suerte.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

Los ojos de Raleigh viajaron hasta quien iba a ser su compañero en aquella aventura. El hombre estaba serio, con la mirada puesta en el suelo y la mandíbula apretada, tanto que podía apreciar la fuerza que ejercían los dientes unos sobre otros. Se quedó donde estaba, aguardando las órdenes de Barton.

Como si hubiese podido escucharlo, Clint levantó los ojos, posándolos en él.

—¿Todo listo?

Raleigh asintió con más fervor del que pensó debía mostrar.

—Sí.

Barton se dirigió hacia la puerta del ascensor que los llevaría hasta la cabeza del jaeger. Raleigh lo siguió con premura.

—¿Puedo decirle algo, señor? – preguntó Raleigh, mientras aguardaban a que la cabina llegara hasta ellos.

Clint giró la cabeza hacia él.

—Claro. Y deja lo de señor, ¿quieres?

Raleigh sonrió antes de hablar.

—Debiste besarla antes de que se fuera —le dijo, con una media sonrisa y la vista puesta en la dobles puertas de acero que tenían delante de ellos. 

No pudo evitarlo y miró a Barton por el rabillo del ojo. La expresión no varió ni un ápice cuando escuchó sus palabras. Sólo, un segundo después, el hombre alzó una ceja.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Debí besarla.

Raleigh intentó que una amplia sonrisa no se dejara ver demasiado en su rostro. En aquel momento, la puerta del elevador se abrió y ellos entraron en él.

Salieron de la cabina, unos tras el otro. Era el momento de colocarse los cascos y pasar al interior del jaeger. 

—¿Listo, muchacho?

—Lo estoy.

Sin que ninguno de los dos añadiera una sola palabra, la percepción de todo lo que le rodeaba cambió, vista a través del cristal de su casco al ponérselo.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Todas las luces de la sala de control del jaeger se encendieron cuando entraron en ella. Millares de pequeños pilotos e indicadores brillaron en las consolas y paneles. Clint ocupó su lugar, dejando que Raleigh se instalara en el derecho. Los chasquidos de las botas al anclarse a los amarres llenaron la cabina. Los técnicos que habían subido tras ellos los engancharon a las demás sujeciones, quedando ambos preparados, listos para poner en marcha a aquella mole de acero.

Una pantalla de cristal translúcido bajó delante de ellos y se encendió por sí sola. En uno de los márgenes apareció la imagen de la comandante Romanoff. En el otro, los controles que necesitaban para iniciar al jaeger.

—Señores —dijo la comandante Romanoff, con el rostro serio – preparados para iniciar la deriva.

Clint pulsó algunos indicadores en la pantalla, al igual que hizo Raleigh en la suya.

—Estamos listos, comandante —le respondió Barton, cuando terminó de introducir la secuencia de comandos en el sistema.

El rostro serio de Romanoff se desmaterializó y la voz de Hill la sustituyó.

—Aquí Hill. Iniciando saludo neuronal en cinco… cuatro…

Allá iban. Una vez más, pensó Raleigh al cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

—Tres… dos… uno

La deriva.

Se quedó sin aire como si, en efecto, estuviese descendiendo de una montaña rusa a toda velocidad y el aire le impidiese respirar. Apretó más los párpados, intentando recordar las indicaciones que le diera Clint Barton la primera vez que hicieron la deriva juntos. El silencio. Dejarse llevar. Las imágenes comenzaron a fluir por sí solas. 

Las primeras navidades que recordaba. Yancy y él escondidos detrás del sofá, en silencio, nerviosos. Querían ver a Papá Noel. No se presentó. En su lugar lo hizo su padre con un montón de regalos en las manos. Fue la primera vez que abrieron los regalos antes del amanecer.  
Yancy. La primera novia con apenas dieciséis años. Le preguntó qué era aquella marca que tenía en el cuello. Su hermano se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo y le hizo jurar que no le diría nada a mamá.  
La academia jaeger. La primera deriva con su hermano.  
Yancy despidiéndolo a los pies del Black Hawk.

La montaña rusa en la que se sentía cambió de sentido y se sumergió en la memoria de Clint sin ninguna complicación.

Su primer arma fue un arco, uno que se construyó con la ayuda de su mentor siendo un niño. Horas y horas de ejercicio, de disparar una y otra vez al blanco, hasta que la dominó. Nunca fallaba.  
La primera misión con Natasha. Antes de alistarse al PPDC.   
El kwoon. Entrenamientos duros y extenuantes. Siempre preparado. Siempre dispuesto.  
Natasha.

Raleigh abrió los ojos. La pantalla delante de ambos destelló con pequeñas luces azules y verdes.

—Saludo neuronal completado al cien por cien —anunció la voz de Hill—. Conexión fuerte y segura. Hemisferio izquierdo, preparado. Hemisferio derecho, preparado y conectado. Señores, el Black Hawk está listo para el salto.

Reproduciendo el primer movimiento que les enseñaran en la Academia jaeger, Raleigh cerró los brazos ante sí, mientras su puño cerrado se encontraba con la palma de la mano contraria, en un saludo que evidenciaba la conexión entre ambos pilotos. El Black Hawk estaba preparado para la batalla contra el kaiju. 

—¿Todo bien, muchacho? —escuchó la voz de Barton dentro de su casco. Giró la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Todo bien.

Barton pulsó la pantalla, y ésta le arrojó los datos que precisaba. Un indicador de color rojo creció en ella, mostrando el nivel de energía del jaeger. Giró la cabeza hacia Raleigh y asintió.

—Entonces, allá vamos.

El sonido de sirenas de los vehículos terrestres llegó hasta la cabina de mando en donde se encontraban Raleigh y Clint. El jaeger sería remolcado hasta la plataforma exterior y, desde allí, en transporte aéreo hasta la línea de seguridad de costa. 

Apenas notó cuando el jaeger se puso en marcha, arrastrado con cuidado. Estaban dejando atrás el muelle del Shatterdome casi sin darse cuenta. Raleigh miró por el rabillo del ojo a Barton, que alternaba su atención entre la pantalla que tenían ante sí y lo que ocurría en el exterior. Raleigh se inclinó hacia delante, intentando ver algo más, como quien se asoma al balcón de un edificio muy alto. Desde aquella altura, a casi ochenta metros sobre el suelo, era muy difícil distinguir qué ocurría allá abajo. La envergadura del jaeger los hacía mirar hacia adelante, arriba. Hacia el horizonte, por donde les vendría el mayor peligro que había conocido la raza humana. 

Fueron dejando atrás los metros que los separaban de las compuertas gigantes del Shatterdome, despacio, hasta que éstas comenzaron a abrirse. Apenas entró luz por ella. El sol aún no había despuntado y el cielo tenía un ligero tono violáceo, previo al amanecer. 

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Raleigh se abrieron como platos al ver el portalón separarse ante ellos y toda aquella enorme extensión de agua, negra por la oscuridad, aguardándolos. 

Poco a poco, el jaeger llegó hasta el umbral del Shatterdome. Un montón de operarios se movían a sus pies, ajustando y comprobando que todo estuviese preparado. Un sonido de motores se oyó de repente sobre sus cabezas y Raleigh se inclinó hacia adelante sin pensárselo, buscando la fuente de aquel ruido. 

Sobre ellos aparecieron varias aeronaves, de las mismas dimensiones que un avión de combate. Pero no eran aviones de combate. Tenían las alas más cortas y robustas y el morro menos pronunciado. Propulsores autodirigidos se movían por separado y los mantenían casi inmóviles en el aire. Una sonrisa de puro asombro se dibujó en el rostro de Raleigh.

—Eso no son helicópteros —corroboró, más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara Barton. El hombre giró la cabeza hacia él para mirarlo.

—No, no lo son. Son quinjets. Vehículos aéreos mucho más rápidos que los helicópteros convencionales y que pueden soportar mayor carga. Y más fiables.

Las naves estaban suspendidas sobre ellos, casi sin moverse ni un ápice, con las turbinas a plena potencia, desprendiendo un resplandor azulado. Raleigh pensó que, aparte de todo lo que había dicho Barton sobre ellas, las naves eran infinitamente más chulas. Pero se guardó el comentario para sí con una sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro.

Un minuto después, desde los quinjets se arrojaron las guías de acero que iban a servir para alzar al jaeger y transportarlo hasta el lugar en donde debían esperar la aparición del kaiju. Los operarios se pusieron manos a la obra con sorprendente agilidad.

—Black Hawk, aquí el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles —oyeron a la voz de María Hill, fuerte y clara, en el interior de la cabina de mandos—. Todo preparado para partir.

Barton miró en dirección a Raleigh, con una muda pregunta en los ojos. Raleigh sólo tuvo que asentir con parquedad para que el hombre se volviera en dirección al panel.

—Aquí Black Hawk. Todo preparado. Cuando quieran.

—Mucha suerte, Black Hawk. Los vemos a la vuelta—. Fue la voz de la comandante Romanoff la que se despidió de ellos. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Raleigh notó entonces que tenía la garganta seca.

El ruido de las cuerdas de acero al tensarse fue lo primero que escucharon antes de sentir cómo el jaeger se elevaba por los aires. La sensación era indescriptible, pensó Raleigh. Se había entrenado duro para aquello pero nada lo había podido preparar para lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante.

Un poco más adelante, liderando la expedición, un grupo de quinjets llevaban al Romeo Blue, con su imponente figura recortando la noche que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Sería él quien le diese la bienvenida al kaiju. Ellos tenían una tarea específica que hacer: guardarle las espaldas.

Barton había tenido razón en cuanto a los quinjets: eran mucho más rápidos que los helicópteros y parecían más estables que éstos. Suponía que, aún así, las aeronaves no volaban a la totalidad de su velocidad debido a la carga tan pesada que transportaban. 

Durante el vuelo hasta el punto en donde debían ser soltados, Barton y él se dedicaron a mirar y estudiar una y otra vez la pantalla y los datos que ésta ofrecía. Un punto rojo, parpadeante, se movía con rapidez, acercándose en su dirección. Allí, en la fría oscuridad que los envolvía dentro de la cabina de mandos, era sólo un pequeño punto, inofensivo, pero, en la realidad, era un temible monstruo que haría todo lo posible para salvar el escollo que ellos representarían en su camino por llegar a la costa. No iban a consentirlo.

Sólo diez minutos después, un indicador parpadeó en la pantalla. Barton se apresuró a presionarlo.

—Nos bajamos aquí, muchacho —le dijo. Buscó un panel que había entre ellos y pulsó varios botones—. Agárrate.

Y Raleigh sintió como el jaeger caía desde la altura hacia el frío océano y golpeaba el agua con la fiereza de sus casi dos mil toneladas de peso.

—¿Estás bien, Becket? —le llegó a sus oídos la voz de Barton, con un tinte de preocupación. Raleigh se apresuró a asentir con vigor. 

—¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes —dijo, intentando mantener a raya los alocados latidos de su corazón.

—Tenemos que adentrarnos un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? 

Raleigh sólo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Bien. Vámonos.

Raleigh apretó los puños y movió una pierna, luego la otra, al unísono con Barton. El jaeger respondió a sus movimientos, imitándolos y poniéndose en marcha. A lo lejos, el Romeo Blue cayó al mar, soltándose de sus amarres. En breve ambos estarían en sus posiciones.

—Black Hawk, aquí el Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Notamos un incremento en la velocidad de desplazamiento del kaiju.

Ninguno de los dos contestó antes de poder corroborarlo en la pantalla. Sus ojos volaron hacia la superficie pulida del cristal. Era cierto, el pequeño punto rojo parecía acercarse aún con más rapidez.

—Velocidad, cuarenta nudos. Llegará hasta su posición en dos minutos —le dijo la voz claramente preocupada de Hill.

La luz roja del panel se movía mucho más rápido que hacía sólo unos minutos. Había atravesado toda la pantalla y sólo le quedaban unos pocos centímetros para alcanzar el centro del radar en donde seguían su avance. Barton giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Preparado?

—Sí. Lo estoy.

Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar, una pared de agua se levantó delante del Romeo Blue, alejado de ellos casi mil metros. La aparición del kaiju cogió de sorpresa al jaeger. Si había estado recibiendo los mismos datos que ellos, el monstruo debía haber incrementado la velocidad en las últimas millas.

Raleigh no sabía bien a quién se le había ocurrido aquel nombre para el kaiju. Tesseract. Jamás lo había oído. Como tampoco había oído los apodos de los kaijus que habían precedido a Tesseract. Pero tuvo que concordar que el nombre, significara lo que significase, le iba como anillo al dedo. La piel parecía gruesa y era de un color gris oscuro, o eso le pareció a la luz del amanecer. Era fornido y macizo, con dos largos brazos que terminaban en pinzas, semejantes a los de una langosta. Tenía un cuello corto y la cabeza parecía soldada al cuerpo. Aún así, se las apañaba para girarla con agilidad. 

El kaiju levantó un brazo, golpeando en la espalda al Romeo Blue, haciendo que trastabillara hacia adelante. Raleigh alargó el brazo, como si así pudiese sostenerlo. Giró la cabeza bruscamente, en dirección a Barton. Tenía la mirada fija en el otro jaeger. A través de la deriva le llegó la tensión que le estaba produciendo a Barton ver al Romeo Blue en problemas. 

Raleigh se movió, inquieto y nervioso.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó, alzando la voz.

—Esperar —contestó sin mirarlo siquiera. Notó su incomodidad como si fuese la suya propia.

Volvió la mirada de nuevo a lo que estaba ocurriendo a unos cientos de metros de él. El Romeo Blue había girado y se había enfrentado al kaiju, asestándole un golpe en lo que debía ser la mandíbula. Tesseract no tardó en recuperarse y arremetió contra el jaeger con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando al Romeo en el centro del pecho.

Cientos de chispas llenaron el aire, seguidas de una gran humareda. Raleigh buscó a Barton.

—¡Barton! ¡Están en peligro! ¿Qué hacemos?

—Tenemos órdenes, Becket. Esperar.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicarle. Era su superior y tenía muchísima más experiencia que él. Aún así, creía que se estaba equivocando al no emprender el camino para ayudar al jaeger.

La pantalla se iluminó de repente, apareciendo la imagen de la comandante Romanoff en ella. 

—Black Hawk, el Romeo Blue está en apuros. El ataque del kaiju ha desestabilizado su sistema de energía. No pueden moverse. Los necesitan en su posición de inmediato.

Ambos hombres miraron hacia el exterior. En efecto, el Romeo estaba quieto en medio de las aguas, sin presentar batalla al kaiju. ¿El kaiju? Raleigh intentó alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies en un gesto inconsciente, buscando al engendro. No estaba a la vista. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

—Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, vamos…

A Barton no le dio tiempo de concluir la frase. Notaron un fuerte impacto en la espalda del jaeger que los hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Algunas alarmas sonoras saltaron al momento, y las luces del interior de la cabina se tornaron rojizas. Se giraron como un solo hombre y el Black Hawk les obedeció de inmediato.

Ante ellos se alzaba la bestia, con ambos brazos extendidos y la boca, repleta de puntiagudos dientes, abierta, dispuesta a tragárselos. Clint y Raleigh alzaron sus brazos para protegerse. Los antebrazos del monstruo golpearon los del Black Hawk. Con rapidez, el brazo izquierdo de Clint hizo un giro completo y el del jaeger encontró la mandíbula del kaiju —o lo que debía serlo— en su camino. Aquella iniciativa tomó de sorpresa al monstruo que, dando un paso atrás, sacudió la cabeza y bramó con todas sus fuerzas. Raleigh cerró momentáneamente los ojos ante aquel estruendo que le hizo daño en los oídos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, un segundo después, el kaiju había salido de su confusión momentánea y arremetía contra ellos. Era como una pared gigante de agua dirigiéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡Aguanta, chico! —oyó gritar a Barton antes de que el kaiju embistiera una vez más. Ambos hombres aseguraron sus piernas a los anclajes del suelo y, si darse tiempo, levantaron los brazos. 

Un nuevo impacto, en uno de los hombros, hizo caer al monstruo. Aprovecharon el desconcierto para golpearlo con el puño convertido en una maza mortal, que lo hundió más en el agua del océano. 

Por unos segundos, Tesseract se perdió de su vista. Raleigh respiró profundamente, cansado y expectante. No podía ser que lo hubiesen derrotado. Se giró hacia Barton.

—¿Lo hemos…?

Barton no le dejó concluir la frase.

—No, no hemos acabado con él. Está aguardando, escondido ahí abajo—. Pulsó la pantalla y abrió de nuevo el canal de comunicación con el Shatterdome.

—Shatterdome de Los Ángeles, aquí el Black Hawk. Hemos perdido la…

No tuvo tiempo de concluir; el kaiju emergió del agua como si se tratase de un geiser en plena ebullición. Clint y Raleigh levantaron ambas manos delante del rostro, protegiéndose de un inminente ataque. 

No le dejaron tiempo de reacción: el Black Hawk se recuperó con rapidez y golpeó la cabeza del kaiju en cuanto éste se acercó lo suficiente para tenerlo en su radio de acción, asiéndolo y zarandeándolo. Clint y Raleigh tomaron impulso. Cerraron los puños y levantaron los brazos, haciendo que el jaeger tomara al kaiju en peso y lo arrojara lejos de ellos.

—¡Prepárate, Becket!

Raleigh no preguntó. No le hacía falta. Intuía sus intenciones a través de la deriva, como si las leyera en un manual de instrucciones. La muñeca izquierda de Barton giró y en la pantalla apareció el esquema del brazo del jaeger. Raleigh pudo ver cómo las protecciones del antebrazo se desplegaban y un indicador de nivel de energía apareció, brillante, en el centro de la pantalla.

—Activada Mordida de la Viuda. Funcionando al cien por cien —dijo una voz sintetizada. Barton pulsó un indicador en la pantalla.

—¡Veamos si esto te gusta, hijo de puta! —exclamó Barton, antes de estirar por completo su brazo. 

Un rayo blanquecino de miles de voltios salió del brazo izquierdo del jaeger en dirección a Tesseract, que se había levantado y volvía sobre sus pasos para un nuevo envite. La detonación, en el centro del pecho, lo golpeó con fuerza. La sangre tóxica del kaiju saltó por los aires, así como un trozo de su anatomía, de lo que debía ser el hombro. A pesar del impacto, se mantuvo firme, en pie, rugiendo como si se lo llevaran los demonios. Clint giró la cabeza hacia Raleigh.

—Creo que no ha tenido suficiente, ¿no crees? —le dijo, con cierta sorna en el tono de voz. Raleigh le correspondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Claramente, no.

Barton volvió sobre la pantalla. Un nuevo indicador apareció en el esquema virtual del jaeger, esta vez en el lado derecho.

—Todo tuyo.

No tuvo que hacérselo repetir dos veces. Raleigh estiró el brazo, al igual que lo había hecho Barton un minuto atrás y, con decisión, giró la muñeca. Un rayo salió del brazo derecho del jaeger, acertándole en el centro del abdomen. El kaiju saltó por los aires con un último grito desgarrador y un gran estruendo.

Las olas habían comenzado a calmarse cuando Raleigh tuvo plena conciencia de que habían acabado con el kaiju. Las luces de la cabina, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido rojas, cambiaron a una tenue luz amarillenta. Giró la cabeza en dirección a Barton. El hombre lo estaba mirando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Parece que lo hemos conseguido.

Raleigh asintió, satisfecho.

—Eso parece.

La voz de la comandante Romanoff irrumpió en la sala de control.

—Black Hawk, aquí Shatterdome de Los Ángeles. Hemos perdido la señal del kaiju Tesseract. ¿Cómo estáis?

Raleigh sabía que esa información la tenían en la sala de mandos del Shatterdome. Ambos pilotos estaban monitorizados y sabían cómo se encontraban en cada momento. Pero suponía que aquel gesto implicaba algo más. Barton elevó las comisuras de los labios al escucharla.

—Estamos bien.

En la línea se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes. Raleigh podía jurar que había escuchado la respiración de la comandante Romanoff al exhalar el aire.

—Buen trabajo.

—Gracias, comandante —se apresuró a contestar Barton. 

Raleigh miró a su alrededor. Ahora que todo había terminado tal vez su corazón podría dejar de martillearle las costillas, pensó, sonriente. Respiró con ansia dentro de su casco y sintió el aire caliente que regresó a su nariz y la certeza de lo que acababa de suceder lo asaltó: todo había finalizado y habían vencido. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Cogió el petate que tenía a su lado y se lo colgó del hombro. Miró por última vez el muelle del Shatterdome. Todo parecía igual que el día que había llegado, pero él sabía que no era así. El reloj que viera el primer día había sido reiniciado cinco días atrás, el mismo día que el kaiju atacara. Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuvieran que volver a hacerlo. Esperaba que tardaran mucho.

Buscó con la mirada hasta que lo encontró. El Black Hawk estaba en su lugar, imponente. Operarios trabajaban en él después de la contienda, arreglando desperfectos y poniéndolo de nuevo a punto. El Romeo Blue ocupaba un lugar cercano. Estaba siendo reparado de los daños que el kaiju Tesseract le había producido en la contienda. A él le parecía que había pasado media vida desde aquel día. 

El día anterior habían llegado órdenes desde el Shatterdome de Anchorage, informándoles de que el trabajo en el que sería su jaeger, el Gipsy Danger, estaba muy avanzado y que los necesitaban, a él y a Yancy, en Anchorage lo antes posible. 

No les quedó más remedio que hacer las maletas y despedirse de quienes habían sido sus compañeros aquellos pocos días. 

—Ray, ¿estás preparado? —oyó la voz de Yancy a su lado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Miró por última vez todo a su alrededor. 

—Sí, lo estoy —le contestó. Aseguró la bolsa en su hombro y, colocando ambos pulgares sobre la hebilla de su cinturón, satisfecho, comenzó a andar en dirección al exterior del Shatterdome.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto cuando traspasó las puertas y la luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Buscó sus gafas de sol en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las colocó.

El helicóptero que los llevaría de regreso a Anchorage estaba al otro lado de la explanada y hasta allí se dirigieron con paso calmado. Algunos de los que se encontraron a su paso lo saludaron con un cortés gesto de cabeza, en señal de reconocimiento. 

A los pies del helicóptero los aguardaba Clint Barton, vestido con unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta negra con el escudo del Shatterdome en una de las mangas. Los saludó en cuanto llegaron hasta donde se encontraba.

—Bien, muchachos, hora de despedirse —les dijo, tendiéndoles la mano. Raleigh la aceptó en primer lugar, correspondiéndole con energía. 

—Señor, ha sido todo un honor poder pilotar el Black Hawk con usted.

Los ojos de Barton se encogieron tras sus gafas oscuras e hizo un gesto con los labios.

—Creí que teníamos el acuerdo de nada de señor. 

Raleigh asintió, ligeramente avergonzado. 

—Lo tenemos, sí —respondió, rectificando de inmediato—. Gracias, Clint.

—De nada, muchacho. Quien debe dar las gracias soy yo. Sin ti no habría sido posible vencer a ese hijo de puta.

En el poco tiempo del que había dispuesto para conocer a Barton, algo le había quedado muy claro con respecto a él: no decía nada que no sintiera. De repente, se sintió orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

— Ya sabes a dónde venir si en Anchorage no te tratan bien —añadió el hombre, relajado y sonriente.

Raleigh bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos, sintiéndose extrañamente azorado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rubor que, sabía, su hermano le iba a echar en cara en cuanto tuviese ocasión. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Estaba buscando a la comandante Romanoff y no había ni rastro de ella. Una mueca de decepción se mostró en sus facciones. 

—Ya lo hice antes, pero despídeme de la comandante. Ha sido toda una experiencia que no creo que pueda olvidar con facilidad.

Barton asintió.

—Lo haré.

El motor del helicóptero se puso en marcha con lentitud hasta que las aspas fueron tomando velocidad. El sonido se hizo insoportable y el aire que las hélices levantaban se estaban tornando una amenaza. 

Ambos, Raleigh y Yancy, se despidieron de Barton con un gesto de la cabeza y, girando hacia el helicóptero, subieron a él y cerraron la puerta corredera. Unos segundos después, el aparato inició el despegue, dejando atrás con rapidez el helipuerto.

Clint colocó una mano a modo de visera sobre sus ojos, protegiéndose del fuerte viento que, poco a poco, iba disminuyendo. Se quedó un rato mirando cómo el aparato se alejaba en el cielo azul hasta que sólo fue un pequeño punto negro.

—Me hubiese gustado llegar a tiempo para despedirme de ellos de la manera adecuada. 

La voz de Natasha lo hizo girarse con rapidez. La mujer miraba hacia el cielo, hacia donde el helicóptero apenas era visible ya.

—Raleigh me pidió que me despidiera de ti en su nombre.

Los labios de la comandante del Shatterdome se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Es un buen muchacho.

Clint asintió.

—Lo es. Le irá bien.

Sólo entonces Clint se dio cuenta de las carpetas que portaba Natasha en sus manos. 

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Sabía que la mujer estaba esperando que le preguntara. La conocía demasiado bien.

—Lo ha enviado el PPDC esta mañana. Los rangers candidatos a convertirse en tu copiloto.

Los labios de Clint se convirtieron en una dura línea para, al final, bajar la cabeza y asentir.

—Está bien. Les echaré un vistazo— dijo, levantando la mirada. La expresión seria se había convertido en una media sonrisa que quería encerrar alguna promesa que, estaba seguro, Natasha entendería—. Esta noche.

Natasha le sonrió en respuesta, alzando una ceja. 

—Yo ya les he echado un vistazo. Para abreviar la lectura.

Clint maldijo por lo bajo la cantidad de horas que aún quedaban por delante para poder estar con Natasha, a solas. 

Nat le tendió el legajo de carpetas e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellas.

—La primera candidata tiene bastantes posibilidades. Se parece bastante a ti.

Clint sonrió abiertamente.

—Entonces, es un grano en el culo.

Natasha no pudo reprimirlo y estalló en una carcajada. 

—En resumidas cuentas, así es.

Barton abrió la primera carpeta. En ella estaba la ficha del PPDC de una muchacha, con una foto oficial que, según indicaba, había sido tomada sólo semanas atrás. Morena, pelo largo, nariz respingona, unos ojos de un extraño color violeta y una mirada que lo desafiaba desde el otro lado de la cámara. Su nombre era Kate Bishop y su índice de compatibilidad con el rondaba el ochenta por ciento. Clint sonrió. 

—Tendremos que darle una oportunidad a la señorita Bishop, ¿no crees?

 

FIN


End file.
